Broken Fragments
by Mayumi Selnia
Summary: Hoping to start fresh, Hiroto Kazama returned 4 years later from travelling around the world after Kirari Tsukishima's death. His heart's still broken, but his love for Kirari never faded even once and he never thought of moving on and loving another, but on his way home, he saw someone that he shouldn't have. Who could it be? Sequel to first story, 'Forgotten Melody'.
1. Chapter 1: Smiles of Reunion

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 1: Smiles of Reunion

The sun shone brightly in the sky on a breezy spring day in the middle of March. The clouds were white and puffy and the wind barely came. After a few hours of being inside a plane that floated in the sky, he finally touched the solid ground again.

He walked to the parking lot while dragging his suitcase behind him. The rolling noise used to be a bother to him, but his frequent travelling made it a normal noise. When he finally reached his car, he took out the keys and unlocked the doors. The black sports car hadn't been touched for almost four years but, the car wasn't as dusty as expected for the workers he hired tended to it. When he turned the key to start the engine, the sound made him smile as he pulled out of the airport's parking lot, bathing him and the car with sunlight once again.

He drove around town, the luggage inside his car's trunk. Whenever he would stop on a red light, he would look around and notice some changes that happened while he was gone. For example, the empty lot was now full of children for it was turned into a park; the little shops he used to see became a bigger and taller.

After half an hour, he parked his car inside a parking lot under a tall building that had changed over the time he was gone. He left his luggage inside his car and locked it. Knowing where it was, he walked to the elevator without stopping to check if he was lost. When he got inside the elevator, he saw clear buttons with black numbers on it. He pushed the button that would take him to the lobby.

Five seconds later, the elevator door opened, revealing the busy lobby. There were people walking around carrying papers or people chatting on the phone.

"This lobby's still the same," he thought with a smile, closing the elevator's door after a few people came in.

On his way up, he thought about how much the lobby had changed. The tiled floor was no longer white, but an onyx color. There were more reception desks with ladies talking to the guests coming in. What he meant when he thought about how the lobby was still the same was that the lobby was still busy as always. He thought about the reasons why the lobby was one of the busiest areas of the building. It was either because of an upcoming concert or a live performance, a new idol, or a controversy that sprung up among the top idols.

After pushing the button that would bring him up to the last floor on the very top of the building, the place was as quiet as a library. He walked down the hallway to the last door in the middle of the hallway. He read the sign on the door in his mind before knocking three times.

"Come in," a man's voice from inside said.

He turned the door's knob and walked in. He found the man signing papers on his desk while a series of beeps from the computer alarmed him about how much email he was getting.

"I'm back, Chairman Muranishi," he said.

When Chairman Muranishi, the man on the desk signing the papers, put his pen down and looked up, he saw a face that he had longed to see.

"Hi…Hiroto-kun?"

The chairman stood up and ran around his desk to give the boy a hug. He couldn't believe who he was seeing. The boy that had been away for four years that felt like forever was finally back.

Hiroto was back.

The two shared a hug like they were father and son. They embraced each other, their eyes almost tearing up. Hiroto smiled and the chairman did, too, but he was so delighted to see him again that he could feel himself crying soon.

"How was it here, Chairman?" Hiroto asked as he sat down on the couch in Chairman Muranishi's office while he called for someone to bring them tea after their long moment of hugging.

"It's been okay, it's not the same though," Chairman Muranishi replied, sitting down beside Hiroto.

"Ever since Kirari-chan's death, our lives haven't been the same. It felt empty. Then, you left three months after her death and SHIPS disbanded. You said you'd visit every summer, but you visited two years after her death only once. After that I didn't hear from you. Heck, you weren't even here for our wedding," Chairman Muranishi narrated, his smile hidden under a blanket of sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Chairman Muranishi," Hiroto sincerely said, looking down on the floor.

"I understand. I would've done the same thing if I was in your place," the chairman said, putting a comforting hand on Hiroto's shoulder.

When the Chairman heard gentle knocks on the door, he got up and opened it for he knew that it was the tea that he asked for.

"Papa!"

A little girl with auburn-colored hair similar to that of the chairman's was tied into two pigtails with white ribbons and blue eyes that sparkled as she embraced the chairman's legs. Hiroto wasn't confused on who it was, but he was surprised on how much the girl has grown. The last time he saw her was when she was still a year old with tiny feet and an always-sleepy face.

"Kirika-chan! What are you doing here?" Chairman Muranishi asked, lifting her up in the air.

"Mama told me someone wanted tea! So I came here to make tea for you!" the little girl named Kirika smiled, bringing light to the room.

Kirika's mother walked in with the tray and placed it on his desk. When she turned to her right, she saw Hiroto, the boy she hadn't seen in years.

"Hiroto!" Kumoi-san exclaimed, running to him.

When Kirika saw her mother run to the other man in the room, she was confused at first, but when she saw the boy's smile, she felt as if she'd met him before.

"I'm home, Kumoi-san," Hiroto said, smiling.

"Kirika! Come, you need to meet your Onii-chan," Kumoi-san said, wiping her tears as she invited Kirika over.

Kirika hurriedly ran to her mother and held onto her, still a little scared and shy.

"Do you still remember me, Kirika?" Hiroto asked, squatting down to get to Kirika's height.

Kirika searched to the back of her head for memories of the boy in front of her. Then, she remembered how he carried her for a whole day and took her around to the park and swung her around.

"Hiro-nii-chan?" Kirika shyly asked.

Hiroto nodded with a gentle smile on his face. Kirika was now sure that she'd met the person before. She realized that it was the boy that she always saw on pictures with a girl with brown hair and blue eyes and a boy with blonde hair in her father's office.

"Hiro-nii-chan!" Kirika exclaimed as she gave Hiroto a big hug.

Hiroto felt warm and fuzzy. Kirika's small arms were wrapped around him while he lifted her up. Kirika was like a small bundle of joy to not only her family, but to the people around her, too. Her innocent, cheerful characteristic made her cute and loveable.

After playing around with Kirika for a couple of hours and talking to Chairman Muranishi and his wife, Kumoi-san, Hiroto looked out the window and realized that time had passed so quickly that the sun was setting soon.

"Do you have a place to stay in tonight, Hiroto?" the chairman asked, picking up Kirika as Kumoi-san cleaned up the mess she made with her toys.

"Yes, sir. I still have my condo, so I think I'm good," Hiroto smiled.

"Drive safe, okay?" Kumoi-san warned, knowing what happened in the past.

One night, a couple of years ago, Hiroto got in a car accident and lost his memories. Fubuki, who was there, rescued him and kept him in their own private hospital, where she replaced his memories of Kirari with fake memories of her and Hiroto as a couple. Due to this, Kirari suffered during the last months of her life because she returned to Japan, hoping to feel Hiroto's warm love again, but instead, the opposite. It was too late when Hiroto remembered Kirari, but she was still happy that Hiroto was able to remember her even if their time together was too short. That was Kirari. A girl that can be easily happy because she'd carried others' burden without even asking for help.

"I'm leaving now, Kumoi-san—wait," Hiroto said.

"If you're married to Chairman Muranishi now, do I call you Muranishi-san?"

"No. I kept my maiden name and just hyphenated it."

"Kasumi Kumoi-Muranishi," Hiroto thought.

"So, I still call you Kumoi-san?"

Kumoi-san nodded, fixing her eyeglasses.

"Well, I'll come back tomorrow. Have a great night, Kumoi-san, Chairman Muranishi, Kirika," Hiroto said as he waved goodbye.

Hiroto got in his car and drove out of the parking lot. He drove around the city again, trying to familiarize himself with the changes. Even though the traffic was rough, he still wanted to feel home again and drive around. He enjoyed the music playing on the radio and continued driving. When he stopped on a red light, he looked around to see the shops that have emerged in the last few years he'd been gone.

Suddenly, he saw something unexpected. No, it wasn't something. It was someone.

Hiroto's eyes grew wide in shock, his hands trembling on the stirring wheel. He was looking at someone that he never expected to see. His heart beat faster and faster as memories rushed in his head. He didn't want to blink for he didn't want to lose the person he was looking at.

Then, the girl smiled. The girl's smile sent chills down his spine. Hiroto was seeing someone that he shouldn't really be seeing. He felt like he was going to explode. Was it because he was happy? Or shocked?

"Kirari?"


	2. Chapter 2: Auburn Hair and Familiar Eyes

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 2: Auburn Hair and Familiar Eyes

"Kirari?"

Hiroto's eyes were wide open in shock as he looked at the girl that had been gone for almost five years. Her smile seemed to light up the streets and made everyone around her feel warm and happy.

Beep!

The traffic light turned green three seconds ago and Hiroto was getting honked at by the people behind him. Embarrassed, he quickly pressed down on the pedal and the car started moving once again. When he got home ten minutes later, he left his navy blue suitcase in the living room and went straight to the bathroom.

He turned on the shower to warm up the water and prepared the clothes he was going to wear after on his bed. Hiroto didn't even look around at his home, a place he hasn't been in for four years. When he came to visit two years ago, he stayed at his family's house because he only stayed in Japan for five days.

When steam started fogging up the bathroom, Hiroto took off his clothes. He didn't notice the changes, but looking back at the days when he was just a fourteen year old idol, his looks had hit major changes now that he's a twenty-three year old. He had muscles when he was a teenager, but his body was now amazingly carved with harder-looking muscles. His abs was more defined and his biceps were larger. His chest was tougher and his legs were stronger. Hiroto was no longer a teenager. He was now a man.

Hiroto entered the shower, feeling the warm water pour down from his head to his toes. Even if it was a summer, the nights in Japan could feel cold especially when one is tired. Hiroto's body was drenched in water, the droplets trickling down. The only thing that was on his mind was the girl's face as he put both of his hands on the tiled wall, and his head down to see the water go down the drain.

"No," Hiroto thought.

"I'm sure that wasn't her. Kirari's gone," Hiroto tried to smile as thoughts of Kirari's death rushed in his mind.

He wanted to smile so that those memories wouldn't come back anymore. Hiroto wanted to start fresh. Even if Kirari would always have his heart, he wanted to forget the pain of losing her. That was why he finally returned to Japan. He knew running away wouldn't do anything.

After the long, hot shower, he wrapped his bottom with a towel and dried himself up. He put on his clothes and dried his dark hair. Hiroto walked back out to the living room and unpacked some of his things, but the first thing that he took out was a framed picture of Kirari.

In the picture, she was wearing a white, halter, summer dress while her hair flowed with the wind. Her dark brown hair that was framing her face matched her fair skin tone and her baby-blue eyes. Kirari was as beautiful as any goddess one would imagine.

Hiroto smiled and returned to his bedroom. He placed Kirari's picture on his nightstand and sat on his bed.

"I wish that was you that I saw earlier, Kirari. I know it wasn't you, but I really hope it was," Hiroto thought with a hopeful smile on his face before going to bed.

He turned off all the lights and closed his eyes as he went to bed all alone at night.

The next day, Hiroto drove back to the Muranishi Entertainment Company where he was greeted by the employees.

"Kazama-san! Welcome back!"

"Glad you're back, Kazama-san!"

"Hiroto-san! You're back!"

They all suggested throwing him a 'Welcome Home' party or a comeback concert, but he courteously refused to both. He said that he wasn't going to become an idol again and that a welcome party isn't needed. On his way to the elevator, he was hearing someone's loud laughter getting closer and closer.

When he turned left, he found Kirika running down towards him. The bright, little girl quickly ran as her laughter echoed down the hall.

"Hiro-nii-chan!" Kirika shouted as she lifted up her arms.

Hiroto squatted down and picked up the girl, lifting her up high.

"Kirika, what are you doing here?" Hiroto asked, a smile on his face.

"We're playing hide and seek!" Kirika enthusiastically replied.

"With who?" Hiroto curiously asked.

"Kira-nee-chan!" Kirika said, pointing to the direction where she came from.

When Hiroto turned around to look, Kumoi-san blocked his view.

"Hiroto, thank goodness you found her," Kumoi-san said with a smile on her face.

Hiroto noticed that Kumoi-san looked more beautiful than before. Her used-to-be-strict face was now replaced by a carefree, gentle smile. Could it be because she's now a mother? Usually, mothers look tired and exhausted especially when their children are so little, but somehow, Kumoi-san looked like she was blooming.

"Kirika, let's go. We have to go and meet your aunt," Kumoi-san said, lifting Kirika up.

"But where's Kira-nee-chan? We were playing hide and seek."

"She had to go, okay? You can play with her again later."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, let's go."

"Yay!"

"Kumoi-san!" Hiroto interrupted before they got in the elevator.

"Yes?"

"Who's Kira…nee-chan?" he hesitantly asked, not wanting and wanting to know the answer at the same time.

Hiroto was scared that 'Kira' might be Kirika's nickname for Kirari. He thought about how happy he'd be with Kirari, but deep inside, he knew that it was impossible that Kirika was talking about Kirari.

"I'll…talk to you about her…later," Kumoi-san said as the elevator door closed.

Hiroto was able to sense Kumoi-san's worry about the mysterious 'Kira-nee-chan' that Kirika was talking about. He sensed that Kumoi-san didn't want to talk about it. Wanting to find answers to the questions in his head, he took the next elevator and went up to Chairman Muranishi's room. Hiroto held the doorknob and turned it, but before he could pull, he heard someone talking to the chairman.

The familiar voice sounded muffled from behind the door, but he could tell that it was a girl. A new idol, maybe? The more Hiroto listened to the girl's voice, the more his heart started beating. He could feel the calm before the storm. He wasn't scared to face the storm, but he was scared of just how real the storm was.

"Someone's here," the girl said.

Hiroto's eyes widened in surprise, realizing that the girl noticed his eavesdropping.

"Whoever's there, come in, now!" the chairman said.

Hiroto pulled his self together and opened the door. Inside the room, he saw a girl standing in front of the chairman's desk. Hiroto could only see her back, but he could see her shoulder-length light chestnut-brown hair. She was wearing a black coat that extended to her upper thighs, a white skirt, and dark brown boots that extended up to the bottom of her knees. When Chairman Muranishi saw Hiroto's face, his face turned pale, worry surfacing.

"Uhh… why don't you…uhh…stay where you are. Do you…uhh…need anything…Hiroto-kun?" Chairman Muranishi nervously requested.

"Hiroto-kun?" the girl muttered under her breath, a sinister smile showed.

"Hiroto-kun—" the chairman called.

"So, you're Hiroto Kazama," the girl interrupted, her voice loud and proud.

She gracefully turned around, her coat and skirt twirling. When Hiroto saw her face and her familiar blue eyes, he felt like his heart dropped to the floor and exploded. His eyes felt like they were coming out of their sockets and he was shaking in shock. He couldn't believe who he was seeing. His mind told him that it was an illusion, but his heart, who's more powerful than his mind, told him that it was the girl he had and still loved.

Right in front of him was Kirari.


	3. Chapter 3: Whiskey

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 3: Whiskey

"Kira...ri?" Hiroto thought, seeing the blue-eyed girl in front of him.

Her warm smile brought shock to Hiroto's heart, reminding him of his love for Kirari. He was trying to forget how painful it was to lose her, but the person he was looking at made him weak. It was like the very first time he met Kirari. Her smiles, touch, and voice made him weak. He couldn't believe he was looking at Kirari.

"Nice to meet you," the girl said, bowing.

"I'm Yuuhi Tsubasa."

Hiroto finally realized that the girl he was looking at was not Kirari. It was a girl that looked like her. Now that he was able to focus more on the differences, he realized that the girl named Yuuhi had shoulder-length, auburn hair, unlike Kirari's, who had waist-length, dark chestnut hair. Yuuhi's blue eyes were just like Kirari's, however.

"I see…uhh…nice to meet you…too, Tsubasa-san," Hiroto said, hiding his disappointment behind a fake smile.

"Yuuhi's a new idol. She's debuting in three days," Chairman Muranishi explained, breaking the awkward mood that only he and Hiroto could feel.

"Oh, okay. Well, I have to go, Chairman Muranishi. I'll stop by again later," Hiroto said as he opened the door again.

He left after waving goodbye to Yuuhi, who kept her warm smile on her face.

"Anyways…Yuuhi-chan, please try not to be close with Hiroto-kun…he's still recovering—"

"After what? 4 years? I'm sure it doesn't take that long to forget a dead girl, Chairman," Yuuhi interrupted, walking back to where she was before she introduced herself to Hiroto.

"I'm sure he can handle it…After all," she said as she turned around to walk out the chairman's office, an evil smile carved on her face.

"I'm not Kirari."

* * *

Hiroto went to the bathroom and washed his face, water getting all over his sleeves. He looked at his wet face in the mirror, seeing how tired and stressed he looked.

"Why did she have to look like her?" Hiroto thought, anger building up.

"Why?" he asked out loud, his voice echoing in the bathroom as he pounded his fist on the granite sink.

He took deep breaths and relaxed himself again. He walked back to the parking lot and drove his car out to town. Hiroto searched for the ramen shop that he used to go to with Kirari before she passed away, but he couldn't remember where it was after all the changes that occurred in the city.

He parked his car in front of a mall and asked around if they knew where the ramen shop was located. All the people he asked shook their heads, not even knowing who Hiroto was because of his disguise. Even if it had been 4 years since they last saw him, some of his shows, concerts, and live performances are still on the Internet where people could watch them.

The whole afternoon passed and he didn't find the ramen shop. He decided to give up when he saw the setting sun. He looked at the watch wrapped around his wrist.

6:55 pm.

Since it was getting dark, he called it a day and got back in his car. He drove home and walked straight to his bedroom, not even turning on the lights in the living room. He turned the lamp on and sat on the bed, looking at Kirari's beautiful portrait.

"I knew that wasn't you," Hiroto thought, smiling in pain.

"You'll never come back. You're gone," he said, holding the picture.

Hiroto wiped some of his tears away and changed his clothes after a big sigh. He grabbed his keys and locked his house and ran to the parking lot. He drove his sports car and looked for a bar he could go to.

When he finally found an appealing bar, Hiroto parked his car nearby and went in after showing his ID to the security guard. Inside was a bar that was not too full, but not too empty. It was a perfect place for Hiroto to grab a drink.

"Whiskey, please," requested Hiroto when the bartender passed by.

The bartender quickly gave him his order and walked to the other customers that were waiting. Hiroto sat on the tall stool by the bar counter, drinking his whiskey. He took sips while his mind still tried to relax from all the stress he had been in lately. When Yuuhi's face popped in his head, Hiroto held the glass and gulped down the rest of the whiskey, feeling the soothing alcohol run down his throat.

"Hey, I didn't know you go to this bar."

Hiroto turned around and found Kirari's look-alike, Yuuhi.

"Why are you here? You're under age. You're not allowed," Hiroto said, not caring if he offended her.

"Woah, woah, woah! Me? Under age? I'm 21 years old, Kazama-san. What do you think I am? 16?" Yuuhi replied, her attitude changing.

Hiroto remembered that the one in front of him wasn't Kirari. He remembered that it was someone that looked exactly like her. Kirari would be the same age as Hiroto, but she didn't even get to reach the age of being able to drink legally.

"Sorry, sorry…I just…I…I had a bad night," Hiroto said.

"Wait, are you drunk?" Yuuhi asked.

When she looked at the counter, she found six glasses of once-filled-with-whiskey glasses which were just now filled with melting ice. Hiroto didn't realize that he drank so much that he was now drunk.

"I'll be fine. I'm leaving now," Hiroto said, setting both of his feet down on the ground.

Hiroto's body wobbled and before he could even take a step, he became dizzy and almost fell on the ground, but Yuuhi caught him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and assisted him out.

"Get my car," Yuuhi ordered the valet, who hurriedly ran to the parking lot and got her car.

She pushed Hiroto in the passenger seat and put the seatbelt around him. Yuuhi pressed on the gas pedal and drove away from the bar with Hiroto sleeping inside her car.

Not knowing where he lived, Yuuhi brought him to her home in a luxurious apartment. With the help of some security guards, she was able to bring him to her apartment room. She placed Hiroto on her bed and undressed him.

"He smells like alcohol," Yuuhi thought, her face showing disgust.

She grabbed a small basin and filled it with cold water. Yuuhi soaked a towel in the water and wiped Hiroto's chiseled body. He was drenched in sweat from the body heat that he was producing due to the alcohol.

After cleaning Hiroto, Yuuhi dumped the water out and placed the basin back to where it was. She returned to her room and tucked Hiroto in. She dimmed the lamp and got ready to leave, but she felt something on her hand.

It was Hiroto.

He grabbed her hand, making her stop taking anymore steps to leave the room.

"Don't leave…please," Hiroto mumbled.

Yuuhi's wide blue eyes became gentle as she tucked herself in the bed by Hiroto without changing into her pajamas. Hiroto didn't let go of Yuuhi's hand. Yuuhi looked at Hiroto's kind face and fell asleep after a couple of minutes.

"Don't leave…please," Hiroto mumbled again with nobody to hear him.

"Don't leave, Kirari."


	4. Chapter 4: The Sundress from That Day

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 4: The Sundress from That Day

Hiroto slowly opened his eyes as the warm, yellow rays of sunlight hit his finally-sober face. When his eyes were finally wide open, it took a couple of seconds for him to realize that he was in a place he had never been in. Even though his vision was still a little blurry, he was able to tell that the color of the walls was a light shade of lavender, and the furniture that surrounded him were all white.

"You're finally awake," a cheerful voice said.

When Hiroto turned to his right, he saw a familiar face.

"Kirari?" he asked, his face showing a little happiness.

The girl's face turned from cheerful to upset as soon as she heard the name Hiroto said. The girl, who was actually Yuuhi, turned around and left Hiroto all alone in the room.

Confused of what just happened, Hiroto rubbed his eyes, clearing his vision. He looked at the nightstand beside the bed he was on and saw a picture of the girl he just saw.

"That wasn't Kirari," he thought, seeing Yuuhi's photogenic face in the framed picture.

Hiroto finally understood that Yuuhi was upset that he mixed her up again with the late Kirari. He quickly got up and walked out of the room to apologize. Hiroto found Yuuhi preparing the table for breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready," she said with a smile on her face.

Hiroto was confused once again for he knew that Yuuhi was upset, but now, she looked like nothing happened a few moments ago.

"Tsubasa-san…uhh—"

"Please, call me 'Yuuhi'", interrupted the auburn-haired girl said as she pulled the chair for Hiroto.

"Uhh…then just call me Hiroto," he replied.

"Now, what was it that you were going to say, Hiroto…san?"

"You can drop the '-san', but were you just there earlier?" Hiroto asked, pointing at the room's door.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well…uhh…nothing, Yuuhi," Hiroto replied, ignoring what happened earlier.

Hiroto asked Yuuhi what happened last night and she explained to him how he got drunk and how she didn't know where he lived, so she brought him to her apartment and let him sleep in her room.

"Where did you sleep?" Hiroto asked.

"Oh, I slept in the living room," Yuuhi lied.

Hiroto felt bad once again, knowing how bothersome it was to sleep on the couch. He remembered how he slept in the living room that one day when Kirari fainted in his arms because she stayed up for 3 days to write a new song with nothing in her stomach, but coffee. He brought her to his condo because he didn't know where she lived. He remembered carrying her to his bed, wiping her face with cold water to refresh her even for a little bit, tucking her in, and going to sleep in the living room.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble, Yuuhi. I'll make up for it," Hiroto said, his face showing great sincerity.

"It's okay, really. You don't need to make up for it," awkwardly smiled Yuuhi.

They ate breakfast together, the atmosphere awkward and silent. Hiroto had never, in his life, slept over a girl's house, except for Fubuki's. The only reason he slept over at Fubuki's house was because he was sick and he lost his memories. He was still angry about Fubuki's replacing his memories, but he understood her. He realized that Fubuki loved him, but he didn't love her back the way he loved Kirari back.

After eating breakfast, Hiroto used the shower while Yuuhi prepared clothes for herself. While in the shower, he heard a familiar tune coming from outside the bathroom. Memories of Kirari flooded his mind as he heard the tune of Kirari's last comeback song, 'I Miss You'. As soon as he finished rinsing his jet black hair, he wrapped his torso with the towel and walked out the door, ignoring the cold feeling on his body.

"Oh, you're finished," Yuuhi smiled, closing her closet as she finished picking out her outfit.

"Yeah. Go ahead and use the shower," Hiroto smiled, hiding the disappointment.

He changed into the clothes that Yuuhi bought from the little shop in front of her apartment. They weren't expensive, but they weren't cheap, either. He put the white, v-neck shirt and the black pants she bought. Hiroto was surprised that Yuuhi was able to get almost the right sizes for him because he felt snug in the clothes she bought him.

After dressing up, Hiroto sat on the made up bed, listening to Yuuhi hum the 'I Miss You' tune. While he listened to her, Hiroto closed his eyes, remembering Kirari's voice. Her voice was angelic and sweet. They were beautiful to his ears and they perfectly matched her personality. Those were also one of the reasons why Hiroto deeply fell in love with her. When he opened his eyes, he could still hear the hum, but the sound of the trickling water from the shower was gone.

He turned to his right and picked up Yuuhi's portrait. He knew that Yuuhi was gorgeous, but she wasn't as beautiful as Kirari. To Hiroto, Kirari was the only definition of perfect. He could never forget her, but he's trying to forget the pain of losing her. Looking at the girl with auburn hair and blue eyes that was in the picture, Hiroto knew it was going to be a challenge to try and forget about that pain.

Suddenly, Hiroto heard the door click open and turned his head towards the bathroom door. There, he saw Yuuhi's wet, auburn-hair and her fair, smooth-looking arms, legs and shoulders that still have some water droplets. His eyes grew wide, seeing how gorgeous actually Yuuhi was, but then again, Kirari was his definition of perfect.

"You're still here! I thought you went out," Yuuhi exclaimed, not even trying to cover up her bare shoulders.

"S-sorry, I didn't know you were coming out now. I'll wait for you outside by the parking lot," he said, panicking.

He quickly returned Yuuhi's framed picture on the nightstand and walked out to the living room. Hiroto quickly picked up his things and left to wait outside. After waiting for half an hour with his mind blank, Yuuhi finally came. When he saw the automatic door open, he looked over and found Yuuhi wearing a white halter sundress with a bow on the side of the waist, making her look more like Kirari.

Yuuhi walked down the small series of steps and stepped out, the sun bathing her. Her auburn hair shone under the sun and her blue eyes sparkled with beauty.

Hiroto's eyes widened to the sight of how Yuuhi looked just like Kirari on that spring day, the day she died. Not being able to control it, memories of the times he spent with Kirari on her last day flooded his mind. He remembered how they rode the train to the beach; they left their footprints on the sand; they spent their time together in each other's arms; and Kirari said her goodbye without his knowing.

Hiroto ran to Yuuhi, hugging her tightly. Yuuhi was in shock, not knowing what to do. Her eyes were widened in surprise while Hiroto's were tightly shut as if he was shutting the world out from his heart, too.

"What's going on?" Yuuhi thought, feeling Hiroto's warmth.

"She's not Kirari…so why?" Hiroto thought, tears started forming in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Ramen's Warmth

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 5: Ramen's Warmth

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay. I understand. This isn't the only time I had to experience this," Yuuhi interrupted with an awkward smile on her face as Hiroto let go of her to apologize.

Hiroto watched Yuuhi walk away as she straightened her dress that got wrinkled in the process. He felt bad once again, but he was a little confused.

"That wasn't the only time she experienced it?" Hiroto asked himself.

Hiroto followed Yuuhi and entered her car. He sat on the passenger's seat while Yuuhi drove down the city. Silence lingered between them, not knowing how to break it. Yuuhi concentrated on the road while Hiroto, who was still thinking about what she said, looked at the scenery pass by.

"Do you want to get your car from the bar?" Yuuhi asked, finally breaking the silence with all the courage she gathered.

"Yeah…if…you don't mind," Hiroto carefully said, watching his words.

He was being really careful on what to say for he didn't want to hurt Yuuhi's feelings again. They'd only known each other for less than a week and he was already hurting her feelings as if they'd known each other for a longer time than that.

Yuuhi drove to the bar they were in last night and left Hiroto to get his car. She told him that she would just meet him at the company building. Hiroto entered his car, his mind still full of thoughts of what happened moments earlier. Yuuhi's voice echoed in his mind as if to make Hiroto feel guilty. Not knowing what to do anymore, he decided to keep on looking for the ramen shop that he and Kirari went to months before her death.

Feeling stressed, Hiroto parked his car by the sidewalk out of nowhere and thought about what he had been saying and doing to Yuuhi. He had already called her 'Kirari' more than three times and even hugged her, thinking that Yuuhi was Kirari. Hiroto couldn't take it anymore. He felt as if he was losing his mind.

"Why the hell is this happening to me?" Hiroto thought as he clenched his fist on the steering wheel and punched the handle.

"Hiro-kun?"

Hiroto turned his head to the passenger's seat's window where he saw the face he'd been looking for.

"Oba-san?"

Hiroto quickly got out of his car and ran around to make sure that he was seeing the right person. It really was the old lady that made the best ramen for him. Her short stature never changed, but she had grown skinnier and more wrinkles on her face had formed. Her head was covered with thick, white hair that was put up in a nice, neat bun on top.

"When did you come back, Hiro-kun?" the old lady asked as Hiroto bowed for respect.

"Just a few days ago, Oba-san. I've been looking all over for your ramen shop. Where did it go?" Hiroto asked, walking by the frail lady.

"It's been closed for almost two years now, Hiro-kun."

"What? Why?" Hiroto exclaimed, aghast.

"Well, I've grown older and I'm getting weaker every day. New ramen shops have also been built near the shop. We lost customers, even the ones that always come despite the shop's hidden location. We had to close it down or we would've been in debt. We can't owe any more money to the bank for I've been in the hospital lately for my sickness."

Hiroto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everything seemed so unrealistic to him. The always-cheerful Oba-san that he knew was now a frail lady that always goes to the hospital. Hiroto never thought that the smile on her face would be wiped away in such a short time.

"Come on in, Hiro-kun," Oba-san said as she opened her house's door for him.

This was the first time Hiroto went to the old lady's house. Oba-san's ramen shop wasn't near her home because the ramen shop was surrounded by other shops, too. The small house that the old lady lived in was as old as her, maybe even older. The house still consisted of sliding doors and rice-straw floors. There was a light bulb in the middle, but other than that, there were no new technologies, not even a TV. The stove wasn't electrically powered and there was no refrigerator. Basically, Oba-san's house was built decades ago.

"Sit down, Hiro-kun. I'll prepare some tea," the old lady said as she disappeared to the small kitchen.

Hiroto sat on his knees by the small table in the middle of the room. He looked around and found holes on the roof and spider webs in the corners of the room. Hiroto found a portrait of the old lady and her husband that was hanging by the bathroom door. He stood up to look at the sepia-colored picture that had survived through all the years with the old lady.

Hiroto's eyes grew wide when he saw the old lady's beautiful face with her husband. They both looked happy as they smiled for the camera while their fingers were intertwined with each other's. The old lady had long, dark hair that extended to her chest; her face wrinkle-free; her lips extending from cheek to cheek. Her husband looked handsome and gentle with his kind smile on his face and sparkling eyes focused on the camera's lens.

"I miss him so much," the old lady said, placing the tray that she used to carry the tea kettle and cups on the small table.

"His name was Enaga and he loved me from the very first time we met. His eyes always showed kindness and his smiles were always gentle. He was my everything," the old lady smiled as she took a glance at the picture while pouring the tea.

Hiroto sat back down to listen to Oba-san's story as he smelled the delicious aroma of the tea that she prepared.

"Enaga and I met during the school festival on our first year of high school. My class teamed up with his class to perform a play. The play was 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.' He was the prince, but I was not the princess. I was the princess' understudy," Oba-san narrated as she reminisced the past.

"Since the girl playing the role of the princess was one of Theater Club's most talented actresses, I didn't worry about remembering the lines or actually acting. Watching Enaga's great performance, I found myself slowly falling in love with him, but I knew that it was only one-sided for rumors were spreading around about how Enaga and the princess were more than friends, but my feelings still remained. Five days before the play, we found out that the princess was hospitalized and wasn't going to be discharged two weeks later, so I had to play the part."

* * *

"Good job today, Mariko-san," Enaga said with a smile on his face as he handed her a bottle of cold water.

Mariko, who stayed up all night to recite her lines to be able to practice with Enaga, looked like a wilting flower. Her face was tired and her eyes looked red from getting no sleep.

"Thank you, Enaga-kun," Mariko replied, her face flushed.

The two sat on the bench outside the school, watching the sunset. They stayed after school to practice their lines together for there were only two days left before their play's performance. Mariko had been working hard since the past three days, reciting her lines and learning how to act. Silence lingered between the two as they drank the bottles of water they had.

"You're quite amazing, Mariko-san," Enaga said, breaking the silence between them.

"H-how? I-I-I…I'm not as good as your girlfriend," Mariko replied, her voice fading little by little in shyness.

"My girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend."

"Y-you d-d-don't?" Mariko exclaimed in surprise.

"No, of course not. What made you think that?"

"Well…you and Reiko-chan looked beautiful together whenever you're acting…as if you were…a real couple," Mariko said as she fidgeted with her fingers in nervousness.

"That's because we have to convince the audience that our feelings for each other are real."

"Really?" she asked, her face full of hope, yet pouting in jealousy.

Enaga, who couldn't control it any longer, let out his laugh as he saw Mariko's big brown eyes glimmer in hope.

"Wh-what's so funny?"

Enaga kept on laughing, holding his arms to his stomach. Mariko watched him laugh while she worried about what he found amusing.

"You're like ramen, Mariko-san," Enaga said after stopping his laughs.

"Ra…men?"

"Yeah. You give warmth to people without your knowing. To be honest, I've been having troubles with my family lately, but ever since we started working together, you'd always make me smile and feel warmth in my heart."

"I…do?"

Enaga nodded with his gentle smile piercing Mariko's heart.

"Thank you, Mariko-san."

* * *

"After the play's performances during the week of the school festival, Enaga asked me to be his lover on the Annual Midnight Dance. Ever since then, we were together all the time. We had arguments, yes, but we didn't let those arguments get in our way. We got married and had children that now have their own family. Then, he fell ill ten years ago and died three years later. However," Oba-san, whose name was Mariko, paused to look at their portrait once again.

"Even though he's gone, I can still feel his warmth. The warmth that he said I gave him was actually the warmth he was giving me, too. I still love him with all my heart, but I moved on and smiled because I know that we'll see each other again someday."

Hiroto felt as if he was enlightened by the old lady's love story.

"Hiro-kun," Mariko called after she let him think about her story.

"Time will heal the pain. Don't rush it. If you're not ready, then you're not. You'll know you're ready to let go when the time comes, okay?" the old lady comforted.

"Thank you so much, Oba-san," Hiroto gently smiled.

After finishing his tea, he paid his respects and said goodbye to Mariko. The old lady waved goodbye as she watched him drive away.

"He looks just like you, Enaga," Mariko smiled.


	6. Chapter 6: Eager Proclamation

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 6: Eager Proclamation

"Yuuhi-chan, I'm sorry, but we haven't found you a manager, yet," the chairman apologized.

"Does it really take that long?" Yuuhi impatiently replied, her arms crossed.

She was looking out the window, the sun glowing on her face. Chairman Muranishi, who was standing behind her, put his hands together to beg for forgiveness.

"I know it didn't take this long for you to find her a manager, did it?" the auburn-haired girl turned around to show the chairman how disappointed she was.

"You're right…it didn't," Kumoi-san answered, arriving just in time to hear what Yuuhi said.

Yuuhi's eyebrows arched together, her anger building up. She uncrossed her arms, but she clenched her fist. Her furious, blue eyes were much scarier than Fubuki's angry eyes.

"K-Kasumi," the chairman panicked as the two ladies exchanged looks as if they were about to attack each other.

Kumoi-san walked towards Fubuki, her fists also clenched. The chairman sensed that something awful was about to happen, so he tried to think of something to resolve the problem as quickly as he could.

"I'll give you a manager in 3 days!" Chairman Muranishi exclaimed as he shut his eyes close, scared of what the outcome would be.

Silence lingered as all of them tried to take in and think about what the chairman just said. Yuuhi's fury decreased a little and her fists were slowly unclenched.

"Fine," Yuuhi agreed.

"But if you don't fulfill what you've told me," the girl said as she passed Kumoi-san to go to the door while a hint of evil in her eyes and smile showing.

"I won't hesitate to bring up what hurts the most."

Yuuhi left, shutting the door behind her. Chairman Muranishi's face was shrouded with worry and anxiety, but Kumoi-san looked more furious and competitive. They knew that Yuuhi was serious about what she said, so they have to be really careful.

"She's far more dangerous than how Fubuki was, huh," Kumoi-san muttered, smirking.

* * *

Hiroto left the old lady's home and drove to the company building after listening to her enlightening love story. Hiroto, for the first time ever since Kirari's death, felt his pain ease a little. Like what Mariko said, time will heal the pain, therefore he didn't need to rush it.

When he arrived at the company building, he was greeted by the people. He was aware that the people there really cared about him for they'd take a moment out of their hectic afternoon work just to greet him.

After entering the nearest elevator, he pushed the button that would bring him to the floor where the chairman's office was located. From the first floor, the elevator made its way up, stopping at some floors to let people in. On the fifth floor, when Hiroto was alone, the door opened to let in a boy that Hiroto had always wanted to see after he got back to Japan. The time felt like it slowed down just so he could savor that moment. Hiroto's eyes widened and his heartbeat slowed down in shock of who he was looking at.

It was Seiji Hiwatari.

"Hiro…to?" Seiji asked, his eyes also widened as he entered the elevator.

"Sei…ji."

Realizing that it wasn't a dream, the two shared a brotherly hug, happiness in their hearts. Hiroto had known Seiji since they were 12 years old when they started training to become idols. They've never had a single argument that threatened their friendship until after that fateful night when Hiroto got in a car accident and lost his memories. After Kirari returned, Seiji had a relationship with her, angering Hiroto. They had fights and arguments that made them feel like their friendship was getting weaker. However, after Hiroto left for 4 years to travel around the world, they both realized that their friendship was stronger than they'd expected.

"When did you come back?" Seiji asked as the elevator door opened to Hiroto's destination floor.

"I got back a few days ago. I finally got to see you," Hiroto smiled as they walked to Chairman Muranishi's room.

"Why didn't you call for me?"

"Well, I thought you were busy. I heard you have a new album, so I didn't want to bother you."

"I just finished it. It's getting released tomorrow. The only thing I had to do for the past few days were interviews on my new album."

"I see," Hiroto smiled, remembering the days when he was still an idol with Seiji.

3 months after Kirari's death, Hiroto decided to travel around the world. He didn't want to leave, but that was the only way he could try to get rid of the tremendous pain of losing her. He wanted to stay, but everything around him made him think about Kirari and their memories together. After deciding, Hiroto and Seiji disbanded SHIPS, and Seiji became a solo idol. Even though he was going solo, Seiji's career was still as good as when he was a part of SHIPS.

Seiji was about to start knocking on the door when he heard voices inside.

"What's going on?" Hiroto asked, confused.

"Shh," Seiji whispered as he got closer to the door to eavesdrop along with Hiroto.

Inside, they could hear the chairman's voice, Kumoi-san's, and Yuuhi's, but they were able to sense a bad atmosphere from the tone of their voices.

"I'll give you a manager in 3 days!" Chairman Muranishi exclaimed.

"She doesn't have a manager, yet?" Hiroto asked himself as his eyebrows arched in curiosity.

Seiji and Hiroto heard the lingering pause and were able to figure out that Yuuhi was thinking about what the chairman had said.

"Fine," Yuuhi agreed.

Seiji and Hiroto were both surprised at her faith in Chairman Muranishi's promise. The two backed away from the door as they heard footsteps come closer. They were still able to hear the catch that they didn't expect that Yuuhi said.

"But if you don't fulfill what you've told me," Yuuhi said as she twisted the doorknob and open the door a little.

Seiji and Hiroto could now see the back of her auburn hair and her white halter sundress.

"I won't hesitate to bring up what hurts the most."

Hiroto's eyes widened as he heard the words from Yuuhi's mouth. He knew he must prevent what she would do. He knew it would not only hurt him, but hurt everyone around him.

Yuuhi saw Seiji and Hiroto, but she kept the longest eye contact with Hiroto. Her eyes showed anger and fury, sending terror down his mind. Yuuhi's eyes looked just like Kirari's, however, hers were different. Hiroto didn't see a single shine of kindness, but he could clearly see her anger. He also noticed something that he couldn't quite figure out what.

Yuuhi walked away from them without saying anything. After Hiroto and Seiji watched the elevator doors close, Hiroto quickly ran inside without waiting for Seiji.

"I'll do it!"

Kumoi-san and Chairman Muranishi turned to Hiroto, surprised of his barging in.

"I'll do it! I'll be Yuuhi's manager!" Hiroto proclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7: Reminiscing & Troubling Eyes

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 7: Reminiscing and the Troubling Eyes

"I'll do it!"

Kumoi-san and Chairman Muranishi turned to Hiroto, surprised of his barging in.

"I'll do it! I'll be Yuuhi's manager!" Hiroto proclaimed.

"H-Hiroto-kun…y-you don't have to do it," Chairman Muranishi awkwardly smiled.

"No, I want to do it!"

"Hiroto, you don't have to! We'll find her a manager in 3 days," Kumoi-san replied, her voice louder.

"Please," Hiroto said.

"Let me do it."

Hiroto's eyes were full of determination that it scared the chairman and his wife. They could tell that they wouldn't be able to compete with his determination, so they agreed, however, they had no idea what made him want to be the new idol's manager when the used-to-be idol said that he didn't want to get involved in show business anymore.

"Hiroto, will you be alright?" Seiji asked, concerned and surprised of the turn of events.

Hiroto nodded and gently smiled. He, too, didn't know why his heart wanted him to do it, but he hoped that it wasn't anything related to the late Kirari. He could tell that Seiji, Kumoi-san, and Chairman Muranishi were all worried about him, and he knew why.

Yuuhi Tsubasa, the girl that looked exactly like Kirari, was going to be under his care. Hiroto knew that was the reason why they were worried about him.

"So, do you want me to inform her myself?" Hiroto asked, pointing out the door.

"No, we'll do it. Meet us tomorrow at 7 in the morning," the chairman replied.

"Okay. Then, I'll excuse myself now."

"Wait!"

Kumoi-san interrupted Hiroto and Seiji's walking out of the chairman's room.

"Are you really sure about this, Hiroto?"

Hiroto thought about what Kumoi-san asked. It would be difficult for him, but he was aware that he needed to be stronger.

"Yes, ma'am," Hiroto smiled.

He closed the door after walking out with Seiji, leaving Kumoi-san and Chairman Muranishi behind with worried faces.

* * *

"Why did you call me here?" Yuuhi snobbishly asked, her arms crossed together.

"We found you a manager," Kumoi-san replied as if she wanted to slap the churlish idol in the face.

Yuuhi's face didn't show any happiness or surprise. Instead, she looked like she didn't believe what the glass-wearing lady said.

"Really?" Yuuhi asked in a tone of voice that expressed her doubt in what she heard.

"Come on in," declared the Chairman.

Yuuhi didn't waste her time to turn around to see the face of her so-called 'manager'. She waited until that person was close enough to look at, hearing only footsteps come closer.

"Good morning, Chairman Muranishi, Kumoi-san."

Yuuhi, recognizing the voice that she heard from the person entering the room, showed a small grin of satisfaction with a hint of sinister.

"This is your manager, Yuuhi-chan," Chairman Muranishi declared, motioning to the man standing beside her.

"I'll be in your care, Yuuhi," Hiroto sincerely bowed as she turned her body to look at him.

Yuuhi looked at him from head to toe as if it was their first time meeting. She, then, uncrossed her arms and bowed, too, putting on the side of her that she always showed Hiroto.

"No, I'll be in your care, Kazama-san," Yuuhi cheerfully smiled.

Kumoi-san's eyebrows arched, sensing something that wasn't right. She couldn't understand what it was for she didn't have enough proof, but inside, determination started building up without her controlling it.

"Get to work now, you two! There are a lot of things to do before Yuuhi-chan's official debut!" the chairman roared, putting on a more serious face.

"Then, we'll be excusing ourselves," Hiroto bowed with Yuuhi before leaving.

After they closed the door, the two walked down the hallway in silence. They entered the elevator and pushed the button that would take them to the floor where the lounge was located. Hiroto and Yuuhi didn't look at each other, turning the atmosphere into something more awkward. The elevator was so quiet that the only things you could hear were the catchy elevator music, and their heartbeats.

Yuuhi wasn't nervous around her new manager, actually keeping a cool state. Meanwhile, Hiroto's heart was beating faster than anything else in nervousness. He didn't know how to get rid of the awkward atmosphere lingering between them.

"You can still call me 'Hiroto'," he said after clearing his throat.

"But wouldn't we have to maintain a professional look?" Yuuhi asked as the elevator doors opened.

"O-oh! I…I'm sorry…I didn't know," Hiroto said, embarrassed.

Yuuhi opened the door of the lounge, which wasn't far from the elevator. When Hiroto walked in, he discovered that the place hadn't changed since he last saw it. Everything was still the same. The couch hadn't been replaced, the bar still had snacks and drinks, there was still a vending machine, and the coffee table was still there with the coasters that he would always use.

Hiroto explored around like a little kid looking at the displayed toys in a store. He looked for changes, spotting only a few while Yuuhi prepared some tea.

"Are you done looking around, Kazama-san?" Yuuhi asked, trying not to sound irritated.

"Oh, sorry. It's just…I haven't been here in a long time."

"I know."

Hiroto turned around from looking out the glass windows to face Yuuhi, who was elegantly sitting down on the couch, her legs crossed, while drinking her tea. Hiroto's eyes grew in surprise, remembering how Kirari sat at the same spot to write a song for her comeback concert.

He remembered that day when he still didn't remember Kirari because of the accident that caused him to lose his memories. Fubuki replaced them with false memories, also replacing Kirari. Hiroto acted coldly towards the poor idol, always making Kirari cry. That day, when he walked in after his rehearsals, Hiroto asked Kirari if she wanted a bottle of energy drink. Moments later on, something happened to the stressed, sickly girl that helped Hiroto realized what he felt towards her.

* * *

"Energy drink?" he asked, referring to Kirari.

Kirari heard his voice and realized that someone was inside with her. She was so focused into writing a song that she didn't realize Hiroto came in.

"M-me?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"There's some here, come get it," he said, opening the bottle for himself.

Kirari dropped her pencil and walked slowly to the refrigerator. Suddenly, her body started wobbling and she was no longer walking on a straight line. After taking another step, Kirari fell to the ground as she lost her consciousness.

Hiroto immediately dropped his drink to the floor, spilling its contents.

"Tsukishima! Tsukishima! Wake up!" he said, lifting her head up.

Hiroto got a closer look of Kirari, her face pale and her eyes with bags under them.

"Tsukishima! Wake up!" he called out, patting her cheeks to try and wake her up, but to no avail.

"Please," Hiroto worriedly muttered, clenching his fist.

"Wake up."

* * *

"If only I had remembered Kirari earlier, this all wouldn't have happened," Hiroto thought, still in a daze with his face showing sorrow and his fists clenched in anger.

Without his knowing, Yuuhi placed her cup of tea down on the coffee table and stood up to walk towards him. Out of nowhere, she slapped Hiroto's face, finally waking him up from his daydream, the sound echoing throughout the silent lounge.

"If you're going to be my manager, act like it! Don't just stand there and daydream about your past!" Yuuhi growled, her furious eyes looking straight into Hiroto's.

Yuuhi was trembling in anger, her fists clenched and her eyebrows arched. Hiroto, still in shock, couldn't move or feel the pain. What he was in shock about was the blue eyes that were staring him down. He noticed something he couldn't explain. He was aware that her eyes were showing anger, but he couldn't tell what else they were trying to portray.

"Yuuhi…what are your eyes trying to tell me?"


	8. Chapter 8: Coffee Table Matching Walls

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 8: The Coffee Table Matching the Pastel-Purple Walls

"I'm glad it's—huh?"

Hiroto turned to the lounge's entrance to find a familiar face and figure with Seiji. Yuuhi turned her head down, embarrassed to show her furious, crimson face.

"I'm heading out," Yuuhi said, her fists still clenched.

The two persons standing by the door watched Yuuhi walk out in a hurry with her feet stomping on the floor in madness. They closed the door and walked in the lounge to learn about what just happened.

"Hiroto, what happened to you two?" Seiji asked, noticing the red mark on Hiroto's face.

"I thought you two were getting along."

"We were, Seiji, but I don't know. I…I might've done something bad to her again," Hiroto replied.

"Again?"

Hiroto nodded, looking at the ground with shame. Seiji noticed that his companion and Hiroto shared the same look. Knowing that his companion doesn't want to, but need to talk to Hiroto after such a long time they hadn't seen each other, Seiji cleared his throat to break the silence in the room.

"I'm going to get some snack. We ran out earlier, but I think Yuuhi-san already made some tea. I'll be back."

Seiji quickly ran out of the lounge, giving the two some private time. Hiroto, who was still dozing off and thinking about what he did, didn't realize that he was alone with someone in the lounge and didn't know that Seiji had left.

"How have you been, Hiroto?"

Hiroto turned around, his dozing finally ended. When he looked at the girl standing in front of him, he was so surprised of the changes he was looking at that his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Fubu…ki," he muttered.

Fubuki Todou was now a full-blossomed wallflower. Her body was well developed and proportionate. She was the one that changed the most out of all the people Hiroto had seen. Her once-chest-length, dark blue hair was now dyed a light shade of lavender that extended past her waist, matching her beautiful violet eyes. Fubuki had always looked like an adult because of her maturity, but she was now a real adult. She was still a beauty that every girl would die for and every guy would chase.

"I'm glad you're back, Hiroto," the purple-haired lady said, fidgeting with her fingers in shyness.

Silence lingered between the two as they tried to search for statements to say. The last time they saw each other was at Kirari's burial ceremony. They didn't speak to each other for they were two of the people that felt the worst impact of the late idol's death. Hiroto, who forgot about Kirari months before her death, felt like his world was falling apart. Fubuki also felt the worst out of all the people that was there for all she did to Kirari was make her suffer. However, both wish to see Kirari again to correct their mistakes even though it's impossible.

"Hey!" both said at the same time.

"G-go ahead," Hiroto said, embarrassed.

"No, y-you go ahead," Fubuki replied back.

It seemed that silence loved being with Fubuki and Hiroto for it always arrived after the two exchanged a few words. Finally gathering her courage, Fubuki took the first step towards something they could fix.

"I…I'm really sorry," she said, looking at the ground.

Hiroto looked up to see her head tilted down to hide her eyes. Although her eyes were hidden, Fubuki couldn't hide her falling tears from Hiroto, thanks to gravity.

"Fubuki—" he silently said, inaudible.

"It…it was my entire fault."

The black-haired man could notice how much effort Fubuki was putting into it. Knowing her, Hiroto knew how hard it was for Fubuki, a prideful and cold woman, to apologize to someone that she once claimed as hers.

"If only…if only I wasn't selfish…then, all of those things wouldn't have happened. If only…if only," Fubuki cried, her shoulders and fists shaking in misery.

"It's okay," Hiroto replied.

Fubuki looked up, her eyes showing shock while glimmering tears were still on her cheeks. She watched Hiroto walk towards her, confused. He gently put his hand on her head, patting her like a lost kitten. No matter how mature a girl is, she would always feel loved when a kind, handsome boy pats her head like a tiny kitten. That was Fubuki. All her maturity vanished as she felt the gentle hand on her head. Unable to control her tears any longer, Fubuki fell on her knees and her put her hands on her face to muffle the cries she let out.

"I'm sorry! I don't deserve to be in front of you!" Fubuki cried.

"I'm really sorry! I can't do this anymore! I didn't want it to be this way! I don't…I don't deserve your kindness," Fubuki sobbed, her tears endless.

"I already forgave you, Fubuki!" Hiroto yelled.

Surprised and scared, Fubuki stopped crying and looked at Hiroto's feet in front of her.

"I didn't want it to end this way either, Fubuki," Hiroto gently continued, helping Fubuki up.

He placed Fubuki on the couch while he sat beside her. He looked at the coffee table, remembering Kirari.

"She's probably looking at us right now, feeling sad because we look like this," Hiroto said, feeling the smooth, wooden coffee table.

Fubuki nodded her head to agree. She knew Kirari well because she was her biggest rival in almost anything. Kirari was a tough opponent for she was always kind to her, not even knowing that Fubuki cared less about her. She knew Kirari would look miserable for the people she cared a lot about were in misery.

"Kirari loved this coffee table, did you know that?" Fubuki smiled, wiping her tears away.

"Really?" Hiroto asked, a little surprised.

"We were here one day and she asked who picked this out. I told her that you and I picked it out for the lounge. She said it was beautiful and that it complimented the color of the walls. She said we worked well together," Fubuki smiled as she remembered the short times she had with Kirari.

"Kirari's truly amazing, isn't she?" Fubuki turned to Hiroto, whose tears were also falling.

"Yeah," Hiroto smiled as his tears ran down on his cheeks.

"Do you think…she's forgiven me?" Fubuki asked, worry on her face as she looked at the pastel-purple walls that had the same color as her light-lavender hair.

"Of course," Hiroto smiled.

"She's amazing after all."


	9. Chapter 9: Scream of Horror

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 9: Scream of Horror

Hiroto and Fubuki quickly stood up as Seiji knocked on the lounge's door. They opened the door for him as he entered with a tray that held three plates with a slice of cake on each. He made his way in with a glowing smile on his face, knowing that everything had been finally resolved after 4 years of waiting.

"Everything's alright now, right?" he asked, placing the tray of snacks on the coffee table.

Fubuki and Hiroto looked at each other and then looked back at Seiji with smiles on their faces. They all laughed together as if all three had imagined the same hilarious thought. They sat down on the couch while Seiji distributed the plates with the slice of cake and cups of tea. The three appreciated the amazing taste of the velvet cake that was covered with chocolate icing.

"So, what made you do it?" Seiji asked, looking at Hiroto after gulping his piece of chewed-down cake.

"Did I miss anything?" Fubuki asked, wiping her mouth.

"He's Yuuhi-san's manager now," Seiji replied.

"What? Why?" Fubuki exclaimed, almost spitting out the tea she just took a sip of.

Hiroto looked down at his cake, trying to think of a way to express his feelings. There was something deep inside his heart that hurt him, but he wasn't ready to dig down deep enough to face it. After sipping some of his tea, he wiped his face to prepare to talk.

"I already got on her bad side," Hiroto jokingly smiled.

"What do you mean?" Fubuki asked.

"I mistook her for Kirari for so many times. I think she's offended."

The room was filled with silence, all three not knowing what to say. They could only hear the sound of their nervous heartbeats because they all don't want to admit something that would cause more heartbreak on them.

"Don't do it."

It was the lavender-haired Fubuki that the selfish-sounding statement. The two boys turned to her as she stood in anger. She walked towards the huge glass window and looked out to see the shining sun that was hidden by the fluffy clouds.

"Why not?" Hiroto asked.

"Because!" Fubuki protested, turning back to Hiroto and Seiji, who also stood up.

"Because what, Fubuki?"

"Because...because," she cowered.

Hiroto looked at his feet, ashamed that he made Fubuki feel bad after the resolution they just had moments ago. Seiji walked towards Fubuki and gently put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and saw his kind, sincere eyes that gave her a little courage.

"I…I mean we…we don't want you to get hurt," Fubuki revealed.

Hiroto looked at Fubuki and Seiji, his heart beating a little fast. He knew the reason why she said something like that. Hiroto knew the reason why everybody told him the same thing Fubuki said, but then again, he wasn't ready to dig deep down in his heart to find the answer to why they said those words to him. Hiroto looked strong outside with his well-developed, muscular body, but inside, his heart was still weak from mourning for Kirari. His heart was still longing for her even though it knew that it was impossible.

"I'll…I'll be fine," Hiroto hesitantly said, unsure of his answer.

After a few moments of silence, Seiji was able to change the topic, inviting everyone to sit back down and eat their cake. They talked about how Seiji and Fubuki had been. They talked about how Hiroto's travels were around the world. They laughed, giggled, were shocked, and happy. It was just like the old times they had before they lost Kirari. They were still having a hard time even if years had already passed since her death, but each and every day, they were learning to cope through it.

"Hmm?" Hiroto thought, noticing Seiji's smile after Fubuki had just said a joke.

Hiroto smiled as he grabbed his cup of tea, realizing that Seiji had changed. It wasn't a tremendous change, but his smile gave it away. Moments later on, Fubuki got a call from Kumoi-san, who was now her manager. She got up and excused herself from her companions.

"Hello?"

"Fubuki, you and Seiji have to go to the Higashi radio station. You two have to get ready for your interview. Leave the building now. I'll meet you there," Kumoi-san quickly directed.

"Okay."

"Bye."

Kumoi-san hung up, implying that they needed to hurry up. Fubuki returned her cellphone back in her pocket and walked back to Hiroto and Seiji.

"We have to go, Hiroto. Seiji and I have to get ready for our radio interview."

"I thought that was tomorrow?" Seiji asked with a confused look on his face, his right eyebrow raised up.

"Guess not. Well, we better get going, Hiroto. We'll see you later," Fubuki smiled as she grabbed Seiji's hand to walk out of the lounge.

"We'll talk more later, Hiroto," Seiji also smiled.

"Fubuki, wait!" Hiroto interrupted right before they walked out the door.

"Hm?" Fubuki asked, turning her head back to look at Hiroto.

"You're doing great," Hiroto smiled, looking at Fubuki and Seiji's holding hands.

Fubuki smiled while Seiji, again, looked confused. They hurriedly walked to the elevator and pressed the button that would take them to the ground floor where the parking lot was located. Hiroto waved goodbye as the metal doors closed, separating him and Seiji and Fubuki. He sighed in happiness, feeling as if some of the burden he'd been carrying on his shoulders had been lifted away.

"Hiro-nii-chan!"

Hiroto turned to his left before entering the lounge to find Kirika running towards him. He bent his legs and spread his arms, catching Kirika and lifting her up in the air. She let out a series of laugh while Hiroto watched her glow under the light, her smiles making his day much better.

"What are you doing here, Kirika?" Hiroto asked, holding her in his arms.

"Kumoi-san left her with us."

Hiroto looked at the direction where Kirika came from and found Yuuhi walking towards him, her arms crossed as if she was frustrated.

"So…you mean, we're babysitting?"

Yuuhi nodded, her face frowning.

"Let's go to the park! No, let's go and have a picnic! No, actually, let's go to the amusement park! No, the beach! No, hiking! Waah!" Kirika exclaimed while spreading her arms wide open to indicate that she wanted to do a lot of things today with her two babysitters.

"It's too hot outside, Kirika. We should stay in here so you wouldn't get sunburns, right?" Yuuhi suggested, smiling at the little girl.

"No! I want to do something else! Let's have a picnic, Hiro-nii-chan!"

Yuuhi rolled her eyes, getting more and more frustrated. She let out a sigh of frustration and walked in the lounge, declaring that she'll get the food ready.

"Well, I guess we're having a picnic since Yuuhi-nee-chan's preparing the food, right?"

Kirika nodded happily, her cheerfulness and innocence brightening up the day. The two went to the lounge to help Yuuhi prepare for the picnic. It seemed as if the day was planned for they all coincidentally wore picnic clothing.

"Let's go," Hiroto said as he started his car.

Yuuhi sat beside him in the passenger seat while Kirika sat in the back with the picnic basket. The three looked for good spots to hold a picnic. It was a hard task for they lived in the city. Skyscrapers were everywhere and it was rare to see trees and grasses. If they were lucky enough to find one, people would've already packed the place. Hiroto then decided to go out in the country near the city. He didn't go too far so that they could go back to the city in time.

"Wow! It's so pretty here!" Kirika exclaimed, seeing the greeneries after running up a small hill.

Hiroto and Yuuhi finally caught up with the little girl and set up the picnic. Hiroto spread the picnic cloth and Yuuhi took the food out. They sat under a tree that gave them enough shade to be cool. After eating the food they brought, they lay down and rested on the picnic cloth while looking at the puffy white clouds passing by.

"That looks like a bunny!" Kirika pointed at one of the clouds, making Hiroto and Yuuhi smile.

A couple of minutes later, after resting, Hiroto and Kirika played with the kite they bought from the shop they passed by. It soared in the sky as if it was a free bird. Its beauty amazed the three of them, their moods getting better.

As they sat back down to rest, the clouds started getting darker. The white, cotton-like clouds were replaced by ominous, grey clouds.

"We should go. It'll rain soon," Yuuhi suggested.

"Yeah," Hiroto replied, still looking at the clouds.

They returned the food containers back in the basket including the picnic cloth. After looking around to see if they left any trash, they hurriedly placed the basket in Hiroto's car.

"Kirika, let's go!" Yuuhi called.

During their busy preparation to go home, they didn't realize that Kirika had gone somewhere else. There were no traces of her except for the kite she dropped by the tree.

"Kirika! Where are you?" Hiroto called.

"Kirika! Kirika! Come on! We need to go home!" Yuuhi yelled.

Before they knew it, the rain started pouring down hard. Their clothes, skin, and hair got wet and everything looked unclear because of the pouring rain. They ran around and stepped on puddles, still calling out the little girl's name.

"Kirika! Where are—"

"Help!"

Yuuhi and Hiroto looked towards the direction where the scream came from. They knew it was Kirika screaming in horror. With the overwhelming feeling of worry, Yuuhi and Hiroto hurriedly ran through the bushes, their clothes getting dirty and slowly getting ruined.

"Kirika!" Yuuhi yelled with worry in her mind and heart.

"Hiro-nii-chan! Yuuhi-nee-chan! Help!"

"We're coming, Kirika!" Hiroto determinedly thought, his heart throbbing rapidly.


	10. Chapter 10: The Eroding Cliff

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 10: The Eroding Cliff

"Kirika!" Yuuhi screamed as she found the little girl holding onto a root embedded in the dirt.

If the little girl was to let go, she would fall off the cliff with a high possibility of death. In a hurry, Yuuhi extended her hand down so the little girl could reach her.

"Yuuhi-nee-chan! Help me, please!" Kirika begged, tears streaming down her face.

Hiroto finally found Yuuhi, who ran a little bit earlier than him. Hiroto was hit with shock when he found Yuuhi trying to grab Kirika's hand.

"Kirika! Hold on tight! Nee-chan's coming for you!" Yuuhi yelled, her cheeks soaked in tears and her whole body, from head to toe, soaked in rain.

Without knowing that Hiroto was there, Yuuhi stepped on the rocks set in the cliff to go down and fetch Kirika. Luckily, she also found a massive rock that jutted out of the cliff that looked strong enough to hold both of their weight. She jumped onto the rock, passing Kirika. She looked up and stretched out her arms to catch the little girl.

"Yuuhi! Stop! It's dangerous, let me go, instead!" Hiroto yelled from atop.

"It's too late!" Yuuhi yelled back without looking away from Kirika even thought the raindrops that entered her eyes made them sting.

"Come, Kirika. Let go, and nee-chan will catch you, okay?" Yuuhi smiled even though her tears were still coming out.

Kirika did as she was told and let go as fast as she could, landing on Yuuhi's arms. Yuuhi put her down to the ground and squatted to give Kirika a piggy-back ride. Yuuhi commanded the little girl to hold on to her really tight and to not look down. As soon as they got ready, Yuuhi started climbing back up the cliff with Kirika on her back.

"Please…make her safe," Yuuhi thought, tears still in her eyes.

Although she looked brave, Yuuhi was immensely terrified of what was going on. Her heart was beating faster than ever especially since because Kirika's life was on the line. Yuuhi didn't care what would happen to her so long as the little girl was alright.

"Almost there, Kirika," Yuuhi smiled.

After climbing one more step, Yuuhi called for Hiroto. He grabbed Kirika's arms and pulled her up. As soon as she was held in Hiroto's arms, Kirika hugged him tight, shaking in fear.

"It's good you're safe, Kiri—" Yuuhi's eyes widened as her thought was interrupted by something horrible.

The rock she was stepping on was about to collapse and the dirt she was holding onto would also erode soon because of the pouring rain.

"Yuuhi-nee-chan!" Kirika screamed, hearing the small yelp that Yuuhi let out when she noticed the eroding soil.

Hiroto put the crying Kirika on the ground to help Yuuhi.

"Grab my hand!" Hiroto yelled.

Yuuhi slowly pulled her hand up to prevent any more soil to erode. She yelled as more soil started to erode as her hand got closer and closer to Hiroto's.

"Hurry!"

Suddenly, the soil eroded, making Yuuhi let go. She closed her eyes, knowing that she would hit the ground soon, meeting her death. However, she felt something in her hand.

It was Hiroto's hand.

"He…saved…me?" she thought in shock, looking up to see him struggling to pull her up.

With all his might, Hiroto pulled Yuuhi up and saved her life. Hiroto, after Yuuhi's feet finally touched the ground, pulled her to him, embracing her tightly.

"You worried the hell out of me!" Hiroto yelled in frustration, tightening his embrace.

Yuuhi's eyes were widened in shock, feeling Hiroto's embrace and hearing his heartbeat. Feeling weak and tired, Yuuhi didn't move even though she wanted to.

"Watch…your language…there's a child…around," Yuuhi smiled, her eyes starting to close.

When Hiroto took a look at her, Yuuhi fell unconscious, almost falling to the ground. Fortunately, Hiroto was already holding her in his arms that she didn't fall to the ground.

"Yuuhi! Yuuhi! Wake up!" Hiroto screamed in concern.

* * *

"There's…something…on my hand," Yuuhi thought, feeling something warm.

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a room. Without turning her head from side to side, Yuuhi looked around to find anything familiar that would give her clues on where she was. Not being able to bear it any longer, Yuuhi looked at her right hand to see what the warmth she was feeling was.

"A…hand?"

When she saw the dark, charcoal-colored head that lay on her bedside under the bright, moonlight, she knew whose hand it belonged to.

"Hiro…to?"

Yuuhi slowly sat up without letting go of his hand, avoiding any noises or huge movements that would wake him up. She looked at her nightstands, finding medicine tablets, a bowl of cold, uneaten soup, a half-full glass of water, and a small basin with cold water and white towel in it. When Hiroto started making noises, Yuuhi quickly lay back down and closed her eyes, hoping that Hiroto didn't see her awake.

Hiroto opened his eyes and looked at Yuuhi, who was still supposedly asleep. He gently let go of her hand and placed it on her bed. Hiroto carefully lifted Yuuhi's neck and placed his forehead on hers.

"Wh-what's g-g-going on?" Yuuhi thought, smelling something minty.

She opened her left eye to take a peek and found Hiroto's face really close to hers. She was lucky that Hiroto's eyes were closed because her eyes were widely opened in surprise. Yuuhi closed her eyes back as Hiroto pulled his forehead away from hers.

"She still has a fever, huh," Hiroto thought, worry written all over his face.

"Of course, she still has a fever. The medicine she took wouldn't work unless she eats something," Hiroto mumbled to himself, returning back to his seat by Yuuhi's bed.

He grabbed Yuuhi's hand and wrapped it with both of his hands.

"Yuuhi, I know you can't really hear me right now because, well, you're asleep, but doing this might actually just help me," Hiroto said, looking at the sick girl with sincere eyes.

"What's going on?" Yuuhi kept on thinking, panic in her head and nervousness in her heart.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you so far, and I'm also sorry for all the things I'll do to you in the future. The reason why I wanted to be your manager is so that I could make up to making you feel bad ever since the very first time we've met. You impressed me today with your courage and I'm thankful that I'll be working with you from now on. I hope you get well soon because I'm looking forward to working on your debut in the next few days," Hiroto awkwardly smiled, feeling foolish for talking to someone asleep.

He placed Yuuhi's hand on his lips and gave her a peck, making her blush.

"What are you doing? It's not supposed to be like this!" Yuuhi panicked.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuuhi thought, somehow feeling guilty.


	11. Chapter 11: A Heavenly Sensation

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 11: A Heavenly Sensation

Hiroto slowly opened his eyes as he felt a breeze coming from the balcony behind him. When he turned around after stretching his arms, he found Yuuhi standing outside the balcony, appreciating the summer breeze that blew by. The sunlight bathed her fair skin and beautiful auburn hair while the birds flew by with their wonderful songs. Hiroto was wonderstruck, his eyes and mouth wide open in awe, as he looked at the goddess-like girl that stood in front of him as the curtains danced with the wind.

"Hiroto, good morning," Yuuhi smiled, turning around to find Hiroto staring at her.

"Oh! Yeah, good morning," Hiroto shook his head to wake him from his heaven-like daydream.

Yuuhi walked back in, still wobbling. She was feeling better, but she wasn't well enough. Before she could fall to the ground, Hiroto was able to catch her with his strong arms.

"You still have a slight fever, Yuuhi," Hiroto said as he felt Yuuhi's warmth by putting his forehead on hers.

Yuuhi felt her heart beat faster, making her blush and feel nervous. She and Hiroto's face were so close that she could feel his warm, minty breath.

"I-I'm fine. We have to go to work. I'm debuting soon, right? Hiroto-san?" Yuuhi awkwardly smiled as she walked away from him.

Hiroto recalled that he was now the soon-to-debut idol's manager. Her debut date, which was a three days after he arrived, was cancelled because they still couldn't find her a manager, but since he volunteered, her debut date was changed to five days after he became her manager. It's been two days, so Yuuhi only had three days to rehearse. She already got the song she'd perform and was able to practice the dance, so she should be set, but it wasn't that easy. Yuuhi still had to work with the fashion designers of her company and the stage manager for her debut concert. It was hectic, but Hiroto had faith in both of them.

The two got ready and ate breakfast at Yuuhi's house. After preparing the stuff they needed to bring, they got ready to leave the house.

"Wait, Yuuhi," Hiroto interrupted, stopping Yuuhi from taking another step out of her apartment.

"Take your medicine. We wouldn't want you passing out anywhere today, do we?" Hiroto gently smiled.

Yuuhi's face flushed with anxiety and nervousness, seeing a smile Hiroto had never showed her.

"Wh-what is he doing? Why is he being like this?" Yuuhi thought, taking the medicine.

"Let's go," Hiroto said, putting a hand on Yuuhi's back to guide her.

She looked to the side, seeing Hiroto walk beside her. She gulped down, still nervous. When they reached Hiroto's car, he opened the door for her and put the seatbelt on for her, too. As he reached for the seatbelt, Yuuhi smelled his aromatic cologne that smelled fresh and sophisticated. Yuuhi was feeling stranger and stranger, not knowing what was happening to her. She was trembling, not because of fear, but because of uneasiness. Hiroto sat in the driver's seat and started the car. The drove out of the parking lot and out to the city in silence. Yuuhi kept her eyes out the window, but would take small peeks to look at Hiroto. He looked like he was in a really good mood because he had a gentle smile on his face and his eyes were shimmering.

"Wh-what happened?" Yuuhi said after she gathered her courage to break the silence.

"What do you mean?" Hiroto asked, confused.

"You're smiling while you're driving. Th-that's unusual."

"Really? Have I been frowning the whole time?"

"Yes? You were always frowning especially when you're with me."

"What do you mean?" Hiroto jokingly smiled.

Yuuhi was tired of the unusual things she was seeing. Hiroto was talking to her in a relaxed way and he had a smile on his face that he'd never shown her before for his smiles for her were always awkward.

"Stop it!" Yuuhi yelled, her hands clenched on her lap.

Her timing was just right for the car stopped for a red light even though she didn't mean for the car to stop.

"You're acting strange! Is it because I saved Kirika yesterday? The only reason why I did that is because I had to! If she were to get injured, Kumoi-san would've killed me. Don't think we can get along just because of what happened yesterday!"

"So, I guess we're never getting along, huh?" Hiroto painfully smiled with a hint of sadness and disappointment in his eyes.

When Yuuhi saw this, she felt something sharp that pierced her heart. She didn't know why she was feeling this way and she didn't know what was causing it. Panicking, she clicked the seatbelt's button to release herself before the traffic light turned green.

"I'm leaving," she said, opening Hiroto's door.

Hiroto didn't stop her, knowing that if he tried, she would still leave. He looked at the stirring wheel and didn't watch Yuuhi walk away. When the light turned green, he had no choice but to push the pedal and get the car moving. After he passed by Yuuhi, he looked at his rear-view mirror and saw her sad and angry face. Hiroto was surprised to see a small trace of sadness in her face, but then again, he had seen something alike before in her eyes.

Minutes later, he arrived at the company building and was greeted by everyone. He smiled to mask away what happened earlier and just walked to his office, a room that he got from the Chairman yesterday. After Hiroto took Yuuhi to her apartment, he returned to the company building to return Kirika. He told her parents everything that happened, their expressions changing from a smile, to a shock, and then to a relieved smile. Before Hiroto left to go back to take care of Yuuhi, the Chairman gave him his personal office. It wasn't a really big office like the Chairman's, but it was good enough for Hiroto. After reminiscing about what happened yesterday, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

It was Kumoi-san with Kirika.

"I brought some of your stuff like you said," Kumoi-san said as she placed the small box on his desk.

"Oh, thank you, Kumoi-san. Sorry for the trouble," Hiroto replied as he looked at the contents in the box.

"I'll help you unpack. Kirika, sit at the couch over there," Kumoi-san pointed at the dark-blue couch on the right.

Kirika followed her mother's order like a good girl and sat there with her doll. Hiroto smiled as he watched her skip to the couch. Indeed, Kirika was a cute, adorable child that could brighten anyone's day.

Kumoi-san and Hiroto took out the contents of the box, putting some books on the shelf on the left, some of his papers in the drawer of his desk, and some frames on the wall. When Hiroto looked back inside the box, the only thing left was a framed picture that was facing down. He lifted it out of the box and looked at whose picture was framed.

It was the last picture Hiroto took of Kirari. The picture was taken on her last day when she wore her white sundress when they went to the beach. Hiroto remembered how he took the picture that he was going to keep forever.

* * *

"The breeze feels so good, doesn't it, Hiroto-kun?" Kirari smiled as the breeze passed by while the sun bathed both of them.

Hiroto took out his camera and took pictures of the beach, the seagulls, the sand, and the cotton-like clouds. When he saw Kirari dozing off as she looked out to the sea, he decided to take a few snapshots. Kirari looked at him while she tucked some of her hair behind her ears, making her look flirty, but Hiroto missed the opportunity to take the picture.

"Are you taking pictures of me?" Kirari said, playfully in shock.

"Yeah. You look beautiful in your white dress. Is that the sundress I gave you for your birthday before you left?"

"Yeah. Surprisingly, it still fits me."

The two laughed, remembering how small and petit Kirari was before she left for America. She shocked everybody in her return with her lady-like appearance that enticed everybody.

The two kept on walking along the sandy beach, the breeze still blowing. Hiroto held his camera and called for Kirari. When she turned around, she tucked some of her gorgeous dark-brown locks of hair behind her ear to keep it out of her face as the breeze blew by stronger. Finally, Hiroto was able to take her picture in her flirty pose, her smile so ever stunning.

"You really are a goddess," smiled Hiroto, looking at the picture he took.

Kirari hugged him tightly and they kept on walking, their fingers interlocked with each other's.

* * *

Hiroto kept his tears to himself, knowing that he must stay strong for everyone's sake. He didn't want anybody to worry about him because that was something Kirari would do. With a tender smile on his face, he placed the framed picture on his desk in a position where he could always see it while his guests also could. He sat down on his desk to check on its position while his smile grew bigger as he realized the perfection of the framed picture's position. Kumoi-san smiled too, seeing the picture from where she was.

"I'll head out now. I still have to confirm the order for your computer that would be brought here. We'll see you later, okay? Come, Kirika. Say bye to Hiro-nii-chan," Kumoi-san smiled.

"Bye, bye Hiro-nii-chan," Kirika said with her tiny voice.

Hiroto waved goodbye as they closed the door behind them. He let out a big sigh as he leaned back on his chair. Slowly, his eyelids closed, sending him to sleep.

"Wh-what's going on?" he thought, feeling a sensation on his lips a few hours later.

"It's warm…and soft."

Hiroto partially opened his eyes, seeing a small image of what was in front of him. He could see closed eyes and long lashes. Suddenly, the eyes started opening and he could see cyan eyes that looked really familiar. He finally realized that the sensation he was feeling on his lips was a heavenly kiss.

"Who are you?" Hiroto thought, falling back asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Shivering Bodies

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 12: Shivering Bodies

Hiroto quickly stood up, waking up from his nap. When he looked out the window, the skies had turned a really dark shade of purple when the sun left with its orange rays. Then, he checked the digital clock on his desk, showing the red digits 9:45. Hiroto plopped back on the chair, sighing as he realized that he had taken a nap for almost the whole day. Out of nowhere, he remembered something, putting his index and middle fingers on his lips.

"Who was that? Those eyes…and those lips," Hiroto thought.

"They seemed familiar."

Hiroto's head was debating on whether it was a dream or not. They felt real, but they were too heavenly to not be considered a dream. The blue eyes he remembered from when he partially opened his eyes were still etched in his mind. The warm sensation was also still there as if the lips that touched his had branded them.

Before he could get lost in his deep thinking, the clock beeped, indicating that it was 10 pm. Hiroto got up and took all the stuff he needed and placed them in his bag. He turned off the remaining lights in his office and locked his door. Hiroto looked to his left and saw the guard, checking up on every door.

"Sir, please head on to the back door of the building. The main door's already locked," the security guard said as he drew closer to Hiroto.

"Oh okay. What about the parking lot door?"

"It's still open sir, but the doors here automatically lock. It'll close in 30 minutes, so you might want to hurry."

Hiroto nodded and gave the guard a friendly smile after he paid his thanks. Since the security guard had already turned off the elevator and escalator's power source, Hiroto had no choice but to use the stairs. Luckily, the lights were still on and he didn't need to use his phone as his flashlight.

On his way down the stairs, he heard a faint music accompanied with a light coming from one of the rooms. Curious, he walked towards the only-lighted room to find out what was going on. When he peeked through the dimmed glass window, he found a diligent idol dancing to music, her fist held in front of her mouth while pretending to hold a microphone.

It was Yuuhi Tsubasa.

Hiroto secretly kept on watching, supervising what she was doing. He heard more doors shut as the security guard did his job. Even though he knew that there was a big possibility that he could get locked in, Hiroto stayed and watched Yuuhi's graceful dance moves.

"She looks so different," Hiroto thought, seeing Yuuhi's cheerful smiles and gestures.

"But at least she's having fun," Hiroto smiled.

Out of nowhere, Hiroto's smile turned into a worried frown as he watched Yuuhi fall to the ground. His eyes widened and his heart felt a shock when he heard her small yelp. He waited to see if she would get up, and moments later, she did. However, the idol didn't last long.

Yuuhi took small steps to the small music player to turn it off, but before she could reach it, she fell to the ground with a loud thud, becoming unconscious. The music player turned off because Yuuhi's foot accidentally pulled the plug. With worry shrouding his heart, Hiroto quickly flung the door open and ran to Yuuhi's side.

"Yuuhi! Yuuhi!" he yelled, shaking her body.

After noticing her bright-red cheeks and her warm body, Hiroto realized that her fever was back. He quickly lifted her up and ran out the door. The panicking Hiroto decided to bring her to the lounge because he wouldn't make it in time before all the doors locked. Since Yuuhi was as light as a feather, Hiroto was able to quickly run down the stairs with ease.

When he reached the lounge, luckily, the door was forgotten to get locked by the security guard. A cold draft blew onto Hiroto's face when he opened the door, sending him chills.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Hiroto asked himself as he placed Yuuhi on the couch.

He ran to the air conditioner to turn it off, but to no avail. He kept on pressing the on/off button, but the flow of air from the machine never stopped. Hiroto finally remembered that the air conditioners can't be turned off so it could keep the cold temperature of the building during the summer. Even so, Hiroto didn't lose hope and kept on tapping the machine, hoping to at least damage it so it could stop working, but the new technology has improved and just simple taps can't break it. Clenching his fist, he punched the wall in anger, his knuckles turning red.

He returned to Yuuhi's side, sitting down beside her. He felt her warmth as he held her hands tightly. Hiroto tried waking Yuuhi up by calling her name, but she had gotten worse because of the cold temperature. Even if Hiroto wants to bring her to another room, she still wouldn't get better or warmer for all rooms in the building would have the same temperature.

Yuuhi's breaths were getting deeper and deeper and her body was warmer as her condition worsened. Her lips and face were pale and she was shaking like crazy. Hiroto sat there, not knowing what to do while he panicked inside.

"I know!" Hiroto exclaimed, remembering something.

He pulled out his phone and turned it on. The battery bar showed a low percentage, but it was good enough to make a call. Hiroto quickly looked for Kumoi-san's number in his phone book and pressed the 'call' button. He put his phone on his ear, hearing the ring go on for three seconds before somebody finally picked up.

"Why are you calling this late?" Kumoi-san quickly asked, not even greeting him.

"Kumoi…san…Yuuhi…Yuuhi and I," Hiroto said as his lips shivered while his and Yuuhi's body slowly froze.

"Hurry up! I'm trying to get Kirika to fall asleep."

"Yuuhi's…not doing well. We're…trapped in…the company building…and it's getting…too…cold…Please…help."

Kumoi-san's face turned from anger into deep worry when the phone hung up out of nowhere before she could even reply. Hiroto's battery had reached its limit and died. Kumoi-san hurriedly dropped her phone and kissed the sleeping Kirika goodnight. She ran to her bedroom after gently closing Kirika's door and grabbed her car keys without bothering to tell Chairman Muranishi, who was taking a shower, about the situation. She opened the garage and drove out of her home in a rushed, illegal speed.

Meanwhile, Hiroto held Yuuhi in his arms to try and conserve their body heat. He could feel Yuuhi's heartbeat along with her warm, shivering body, her fever worse than yesterday's. Suddenly, her eyes gradually opened, surprising Hiroto.

"Where…am…I?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"Yuuhi! Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" Hiroto quickly asked, not minding his feeling sick.

"I don't…feel good…and my head…feels painful," she muttered, trying to sit up.

"No! Don't get up!" exclaimed Hiroto as he pulled her to his chest.

Yuuhi's eyes widened in surprise, feeling his strong chest and hearing his heartbeat. She wanted to move, but couldn't. There was something inside her heart that made her immobile, but there was also something in her mind that made her want to punch the man holding her.

"Why?" she whispered.

Hiroto carefully listened to the faint, shivering voice that was coming from Yuuhi's cold, purple lips.

"Why…are you doing this?"

Yuuhi took a deep breath before she continued while Hiroto waited patiently.

"I've done nothing…but trouble…to you…I yelled at you…I…drove you away…and…to make it worse…I look…like her," Yuuhi said, trying to control her emotions.

"Is that…why…why you're doing this?" she said looking up to gaze into his brown eyes.

Hiroto felt a little guilty even though he didn't want to admit it himself. That was one of the reasons why the people around him didn't want to be the idol's manager.

"No…no…it's not like that. Yuuhi, listen—"

"It's okay…I understand," Yuuhi painfully smiled as a tear left her eye when she closed them.

Hiroto felt even guiltier when her tear dropped on his chest as she fell back asleep.

"Yuuhi. Yuuhi, wake up. Yuuhi!" Hiroto yelled after he realized that she had gone unconscious again.

"Hiroto!"

Hiroto turned to the door where he found Kumoi-san, catching her breath. She ran as fast as she could towards them, still panicking.

"Let's bring her to the hospital," Kumoi-san suggested.

Hiroto lifted Yuuhi in his arms again and they ran down the stairs to the parking lot. Kumoi-san drove as fast as she could while Hiroto held wrapped Yuuhi with the blanket Kumoi-san brought. As soon as they got to the hospital, Hiroto explained what happened in a rushed and worried tone while Kumoi-san waited. The doctors examined Hiroto while they took the unconscious Yuuhi somewhere else. Some time later, after Hiroto was given some medications, he started to feel better, but the idol was brought to a room where she was connected to an IV and a heart monitor. The doctor gave Hiroto and Kumoi-san permission to stay with Yuuhi after he did his last check on her for the night. He also informed them that Yuuhi was going to be alright after a night's rest in the hospital. Relieved, Hiroto and Kumoi-san went in her room while silence lingered around to give them some time to think.

"You know…I can't believe I'm in here again," Kumoi-san awkwardly smiled, but Hiroto didn't get it.

"This was the same room she was confined in after the shooting of the movie."

Hiroto now understood that before everything was sorted out, Kumoi-san was the only one there for Kirari. The late idol's manager suffered along her side, watching her with the knowledge that she couldn't do anything for Kirari.

"It's funny…cuz I'm in here again…and the person on the bed…looks just like the girl I looked after 4 years ago," Kumoi-san said, letting a tear slipped by.

However, Kumoi-san wiped her tears right away and regained her strength. She took a deep breath and looked at Hiroto with eyes full of determination.

"Hiroto, I know she's not her," Kumoi-san paused as she looked at Yuuhi.

"But you better not do the same thing I did…and don't let Yuuhi end up like her…even though Yuuhi might not be as important as her."

Kumoi-san left the room and went home, leaving Hiroto behind.

"Not as important as her…huh," Hiroto thought, holding Yuuhi's hand.


	13. Chapter 13: Concert Preparations

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 13: Concert Preparations

"You've finally woken up," Hiroto smiled as Yuuhi opened his eyes.

"How long…was I asleep?" she asked, trying to sit up.

Hiroto helped Yuuhi sit up before she could overwork herself. When she was finally able to sit up on her own, he honestly answered her question.

"You were asleep for 2 days," Hiroto revealed.

"2 days? Th-that can't be!" the idol exclaimed.

"I only have until tomorrow before my debut!"

Panicking, Yuuhi got up with all her strength, almost pulling the IV connected to her arm.

"No! You can't get up! You have to rest some more!" Hiroto protested, stopping Yuuhi from walking out.

"Let me go! I have to practice! I can't just sit here and do nothing!" she yelled as she tried to get Hiroto's grasp to loosen.

Hiroto hugged her as tight as he could while she wriggled around to get away from him. He could smell her strawberry-scented, auburn hair and feel her still-cold body. He shut his eyes to try and ignore the pain she was giving him from struggling.

"You're great!" Hiroto exclaimed.

Yuuhi stopped moving around when she heard those words from Hiroto. She didn't understand why he would say something like that, so her eyes were widened in surprise and confusion. She waited for him to say something before she started to move around again.

"I saw you practicing that night…before you collapsed again. The smile on your face, your dance moves, your voice…they were amazing…and…I believe you're ready for your debut," Hiroto said, loosening his grip.

After hearing his praising explanation, Yuuhi properly stood up after Hiroto let go of her and returned to her normal composure. She lay back down on her bed without looking at Hiroto's face, her head turned to the opposite side of Hiroto.

"I better get out today," Yuuhi grouchily said before closing her eyes to rest some more.

Hiroto smiled in relief that Yuuhi obeyed him. He sat back down on the couch and watched Yuuhi fall asleep.

"I promise."

* * *

It was the day of Yuuhi Tsubasa's debut. Posters and flyers had already been unraveled and tickets had already been sold out a week before her concert. Although the people didn't know how she looked like for Yuuhi's posters only had her silhouette to make people curious and mystified, the people were still hyped and curious for the new idol's first appearance. The workers of the Muranishi Entertainment Company were also busy from answering calls from broadcasting studios and managers of different stores. Before the concert started, Yuuhi had her last rehearsal with the band, the stage crew, and the backup dancers. They discussed the concert's details, such as when, how, and where her entrance and exit was. Hiroto enjoyed seeing Yuuhi work hard for the day she'd been waiting for.

"How's life as a manager?" a man asked.

Hiroto turned around to find Seiji and Fubuki. The two came back from their 3-day concert tour around the Tokyo Metropolitan area. They weren't a duo, but they combined each other's concert to get more people to come. Fubuki was the top female idol in the country, and Seiji was the top male idol in the country, too.

"Oh, Seiji and Fubuki! You're back from the concert tour," Hiroto smiled.

"Yeah. We planned on touring for a whole week, but Chairman Muranishi said that we'll be the opening acts for Yuuhi-san," Seiji replied.

"I see. Well, being a manager's really stressful," Hiroto laughed.

"You look stressed…but there's something else," Fubuki added.

"You look happy, too."

Hiroto turned back to the stage with a gentle smile on his face. He watched Yuuhi laughed and smiled with the other people onstage as they got ready for that night's concert.

"I guess I'm just happy for her…I'm happy she's having fun while doing something she had always wanted," he smiled.

Fubuki and Seiji looked at each other. They, too, were glad to see Hiroto and Yuuhi's smiling faces, but there was something deep inside their hearts that made them want to cry. They wanted to cry not for themselves, but for Hiroto and for the painful events he might possibly encounter. Although, the two already decided to stay strong for Hiroto because they knew he'll need it.

"Well, we're going to get ready, too," Fubuki smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later on," Hiroto smiled back.

After he watched the two walk away, he looked back at Yuuhi. The Yuuhi that he was watching was so different from the Yuuhi he'd always seen. Yuuhi smiled to everyone as if she's never had any kind of happiness before, but whenever Yuuhi smiles at Hiroto, her smiles turn into fake expressions that were almost impossible to read. The only reason why Hiroto was able to tell whether she was faking it or not was because she looked like the late Kirari, whose smiles gradually became fake as she hid the pain inside.

When the stage manager announced that they were finished with everything, Yuuhi was finally given the rest of the day to relax and get ready for the concert. She returned to the entertainment building where she relaxed at the lounge. Hiroto, on the other hand, returned to his office where piles of papers were stacked for him to read and sign. Most of them are contracts on brands she'd be modeling for or TV shows she'd be in for a month or more.

"Wow. I never thought that this had been Chairman Muranishi's and Kumoi-san's life for such a long time now," Hiroto mumbled.

"We're used to it."

Hiroto looked up from the piles of paper he glanced through and saw Kumoi-san.

"Kumoi-san!" he exclaimed, standing up.

"Relax. I didn't take that as an offensive statement. Yeah, I'm used to it even though it's really stressful," Kumoi-san smiled as she remembered her first years as manager for small idols.

Kumoi-san had been an idol when she was young, but her dreams were unfortunately crushed by another idol. With the help of Chairman Muranishi, she returned back to the entertainment business not as an idol, but as a manager. She managed the careers of small idols, until Kirari got her big break. Kumoi-san, although stressed, enjoyed those times with Kirari so much that she would do anything to get it back. However, she didn't want to remember something so painful like that when trying to help Hiroto, so she shooed those thoughts away.

"You'll be fine, Hiroto. Trust me. Just," Kumoi-san paused as she tried to hide her worry and fake smile.

Hiroto looked at her, unnoticing her anxiety through her glasses. He waited for Kumoi-san to finish her sentence with hopes that it was a good advice.

"Just try not to overwork yourself, okay?" she smiled.

Hiroto nodded with a smile on his face. Kumoi-san left after her quick check-up on the new manager. Hiroto got back on task and neatly piled the papers back on his desk. He quickly read the papers and signed them as fast as he could when he realized that he only had an hour left before the concert. Hiroto had been lost in reading words and signing papers for 4 hours that he didn't think it was time for him to take Yuuhi to the concert. After signing the last paper, he ran to the lounge in a rush, hoping to find her there.

"Yuuhi!" he yelled.

His voice echoed in the empty room as the setting sun shone on his face. He panted, his breaths short and heavy. Everyone in the company already left to go to Yuuhi's concert except for the guards in charge to lock up. Hiroto was panicking, knowing that he had once again let Yuuhi down. He regretfully walked inside the lounge, hearing the ticking noises of the clock that seemed to mock him. Tired and upset, he walked up to a wall and punched it once. Then, he put his head on the fist that was against the wall as droplets of sweat rolled from his forehead down to his cheeks and landing to the ground.

"Damn it!" he quietly exclaimed, all his hopes in restoring at least a little bit of friendship with Yuuhi gone.

Out of nowhere, Hiroto heard a voice that he thought wouldn't be there anymore.

"You're late!"

When he turned his head, he found Yuuhi wearing the clothes she'd been wearing, her hands on her hips while her left foot impatiently tapped on the floor and her face showing disappointment. The orange sun made her auburn hair look more vivid and joyful even though her face clearly painted an upset picture.

Hiroto's frown slowly turned into a smile that looked like it was going to stay on his face forever. He hurriedly ran to her and grabbed her hand to her surprise. They ran down the halls and stairs and to the elevator. Hiroto took her to the parking lot and strapped her down in the passenger seat of his car. He drove out of the dark, underground parking lot while speeding to the main roads. He thought they would make it in time just before the concert, but a predicament was given right in front of them.

"Traffic?" Yuuhi exclaimed, her eyes wide as she saw the bright red and orange lights from the hundreds of cars in front of them.


	14. Chapter 14: The Fallen Angel

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 14: The Fallen Angel

Hiroto and Yuuhi stared at the traffic jam in front of them. The cars were immobile and their lights of red and orange seemed as if they were twinkling. They could hear the faint sounds of the cars' honks from the other side of their rolled-up windows.

"We won't make it in time! There's only one hour left!" Yuuhi panicked, almost pulling her hair.

Hiroto looked around for a parking spot that they could go to as soon as the cars start moving. When he found one, he was a little relieved, but unfortunately, the traffic was so horrible that the cars didn't move even just for a short distance.

"That's it!" Yuuhi exclaimed.

To Hiroto's surprise, Yuuhi unbuckled her seatbelt, pulled out a hat from her bag and put it on her head.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Hiroto panicked.

"I'm running! I can't just sit here and wait," Yuuhi said as she unlocked her door.

After Yuuhi got out of the car and shut her door, Hiroto hurriedly opened his window, but before he could even say something, Yuuhi yelled at him with full of determination.

"It's my debut today! I can't miss it," Yuuhi yelled.

She ran to the sidewalk while she held onto her purse. Hiroto couldn't stop her because the sparkle of determination in her eyes was stuck in Hiroto's mind. He hadn't seen such determination for a long time.

Meanwhile, backstage, the crew was panicking when they realized that there was only thirty minutes left before the concert and the debuting idol was nowhere to be found. Chairman Muranishi took a peek and saw the audience starting to increase. Seiji and Fubuki just finished with their make-up and were starting to warm up for they were the opening acts. Kumoi-san, who was now Fubuki's manager, talked to some of the crew members on what they would do if Yuuhi comes later.

"Where is that girl?" Kumoi-san panicked in her head while she remained as calm as the summer breeze outside.

Out of nowhere, Kumoi-san's phone started vibrating in her pocket, startling her only for a bit. When she saw the caller ID, she had already decided on what tone of voice she was going to use.

"Hiroto! Where are you? Where's Yuuhi? The show is starting soon!" Kumoi-san roared.

"We're on our way, but I'm stuck in traffic," Hiroto replied.

"What do you mean by 'I'm'?"

"I'm in the car. Yuuhi got out and started running to get there because the car wasn't moving because of traffic. I just found a shortcut with less traffic."

"Are you going to make it?"

"I hope so."

"Hurry up."

Kumoi-san hung up the phone, her head starting to ache in stress and deep worry. She walked to Fubuki to check up on her. She was all ready for her performance and so was Seiji. Even the crew and background dancers were all hyped up. Everyone was ready for the concert to start.

Before they even noticed it, time had quickly passed by and it was time for the concert to begin. Seiji had no choice but to go because the audience was starting to complain. As soon as the stage managers and the stereo operators gave their signal, Seiji quickly ran to the middle of the stage with a charming smile on his face, and the music started playing. All the girls, young or old, in the audience screamed to the top of their lungs to see the number one male idol in their country.

"Seiji! I love you!"

"Seiji-kun! Oh my gosh!"

Seiji sang his new hit song that was released two weeks ago. He already had a million copies of the CD sold only in the third day of its release. Seiji sang his heart out as he felt the happiness of seeing his fans' smiling faces. Their smiles always brought happiness to the idol's heart. After Seiji's song ended, everyone cheered for him as he took deep breaths before he greeted them.

"Good evening, everyone!" he shouted with a smile that extended from ear to ear.

"How's everyone doing?" he asked, pointing the microphone towards the crowd as if he was going to get an answer that would stand out.

He quickly caught his breath after the lively performance he just did.

"I'm glad…that you all came here…to support a new, upcoming idol from our company…again! I hope you all love her…but before she comes, please welcome," Seiji paused, the cheers still resonating.

"Fubuki Todou!"

The cheering got louder as the men joined in with the girls. After Seiji called yelled Fubuki's name in the microphone, he ran to the other side while Fubuki entered with her chic rocker outfit. Her hit song started playing as soon as she reached the center of the stage. She waved to her fans before the singing part of her song started.

* * *

"I'm here!"

The crew, including Kumoi-san, Chairman Muranishi, and Seiji, turned around to find Yuuhi drenching in sweat and her hair as messy as a bird's nest. They couldn't believe that the soon-to-debut idol looked like a tornado just passed by her.

"Hurry! Get her ready!" Kumoi-san rapidly ordered the make-up artists standing nearby.

The three ran to the dressing room to get Yuuhi ready.

"Seiji, do a duet with Fubuki," Kumoi-san ordered.

Seiji nodded and got ready to go back to the stage again. After Fubuki's song ended, Seiji gave her fans sometime to cheer her on before he returned onstage. After a short chat with hundreds of her fans, Seiji joined Fubuki on the stage and looked at her. Since they already planned what would happen if Yuuhi was later, they knew what to do. The song started playing and the two sang a duet that they worked on four months ago. The song was a total hit because the top male and female idol of the country was combined. Their duet stayed on top of the music ranking charts for two whole months. It was one of the best pairings the country has had in a while.

* * *

Hiroto looked at his watch as he drove through the shortcut he found as quickly as he could. He was already twenty minutes late.

"No! This can't be happening!" Hiroto panicked in his head.

When he finally reached the parking lot, he showed the security guard by the backstage entrance his ID and was let in. He quickly ran through the halls to find Yuuhi. He checked the dressing room and only found the clothes she wore before the concert started.

"She made it on time?" he asked himself, a flicker of hope lit up in his heart.

He ran to the backstage where he saw the crew, Kumoi-san, and Chairman Muranishi. When he looked to the other side before greeting the two other managers, he found Seiji and Fubuki taking their microphones off after their performance.

"Don't worry. We handled it. She's in the platform, now," Kumoi-san reassured when she noticed Hiroto standing behind her.

Hiroto looked at the stage from behind to see how the concert was going to go. He was excited for Yuuhi because he knew that she worked hard to finally debut as an idol. He was also excited because all the memories he had from when he debuted first were also coming back. Before Hiroto could start getting lost in his reminiscing of the past, the lights turned off to start the main performance.

When the bright, white lights turned back on, there was artificial smoke and fog on the stage. Then, the spotlight turned to the center of the stage as the music started playing and the platform began to rise.

"What the—" Hiroto thought, realizing something odd.

The music was different from what he heard when Yuuhi was practicing that night before she was confined in the hospital for two days. It wasn't the song she rehearsed earlier that day, too. It wasn't the cute, girly song that the debuting idol practiced. It was a completely different song with a mysterious, sinister mood into it.

"What's going on?" Hiroto asked himself, confused.

Only Hiroto was the one thinking about the odd song playing. Everyone else watched the show begin with no doubts or questions in their heads. Without brushing it off, Hiroto watched the concert as Yuuhi began to shine. The audience was captivated of what they were looking at that there were no noises made. They were amazed and wanted to cheer and applause, but something made them want to stay quiet and wait for the rest.

The fog cleared from where Yuuhi was, finally revealing her whole outfit. Not only did it shock the audience, but it shocked her manager, too. Yuuhi wore a black tight-fit, one-strapped dress that embraced her figure. She also wore stilettos with laces that entwined around her legs. Her eyes were stunning and ominous with the shade of grey and black eye shadow that blended in a smoke effect and the eyeliner made her look fierce and powerful. Her auburn hair was straight with no accessories attached. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a black diamond pendant. And on her back were black-feathered wings that made her seem like a fantasy.

Yuuhi's beautiful, mature, and provocative voice resonated in the arena as she started singing the song that, at last, cleared the jumbled up thoughts in Hiroto's head.

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night__  
fushigi na yoru maiorita__  
ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru__  
nayamashi ge na kuro neko no POOZU_

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide__  
mayoikonda BATAFURAI__  
jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane__  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

Black feathers flew everywhere as the song ended with Yuuhi's powerful voice successfully fascinating everyone. First, there was a silence that lingered for three seconds as if everyone was still trying to take in what just happened. Out of nowhere, the whole crowd cheered for the newly debuted idol, Yuuhi Tsubasa.

Yuuhi smiled as she heard the voices of people that surrounded her. Everyone in the company rejoiced for the success of her debut, but Hiroto seemed dumbfounded of what happened. He asked himself of what he just saw, his eyes still widened in shock.

"A…fallen angel?"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

The song used for Yuuhi's debut was 'Meikyuu Butterfly' by Nana Mizuki. This song was actually sung by Utau Hoshina from Shugo Chara, but since it had that "dark aura" kind-of feeling to it, I decided to use it for Yuuhi's debut. Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nana Mizuki's songs (obviously) or Utau Hoshina from Shugo Chara.

P.S. Sorry that it took forever to update this story. I've been busy with the semester exams lately and I've been sick. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Since semester exams are ending tomorrow, I'll try to update faster. Thanks, everyone, for your understanding. ^.^


	15. Chapter 15: A Night of Celebration

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 15: A Night of Celebration

Yuuhi gave a quick bow to the audience and mysteriously disappeared from the stage, adding onto her 'fallen angel' act's authenticity. Even though she had already disappeared, the crowd was still yelling out her name.

"Yuuhi! Yuuhi! Yuuhi!"

The men looked like they've fallen in love and the women seemed like they have someone new to look up to. The company workers that attended the concert, including the crew, Kumoi-san, Chairman Muranishi, Seiji, and Fubuki, were all jubilant for the success of Yuuhi's debut concert. However, there was one person that seemed like he never expected the concert to go that way.

"Great job out there, Yuuhi-chan!" Chairman Muranishi praised the newly-debuted idol as she returned to the backstage.

"Thank you, Chairman," Yuuhi smiled.

"You did well, but the hard-work has yet to come," Kumoi-san smiled.

Yuuhi smiled back, not saying anything. Everyone congratulated her for the great work she had done while she gave them a cheerful smile in return. Some people thought it was amazing that she could smile like a cheerful, normal teenage girl after putting on a fantasy-like, yet realistic 'fallen angel' act. Seiji and Fubuki greeted her, too.

"Welcome to the show business world," Fubuki friendly smiled.

"If you need any help, we're here," Seiji added on.

"Thank you, Seiji-kun, Todou-san," Yuuhi gratefully smiled.

"Let's go, everyone! We're throwing a celebration party for our new idol, Yuuhi Tsubasa-chan!" Chairman Muranishi excitedly said, surprising Kumoi-san.

Yuuhi smiled as they walked back to the dressing rooms to change back to casual clothes, but she caught someone from the corner of her eye. She noticed Hiroto, who was still shocked, hasn't said anything to her. His eyes were still a little wide in surprise, but it wasn't as noticeable as when he watched Yuuhi's performance. Yuuhi sinisterly smiled with an evil look in her eyes when she caught a glimpse of Hiroto's frown before she shut the door of her dressing room.

* * *

"Cheers!"

Yuuhi, Chairman Muranishi, Kumoi-san, Seiji, Fubuki, and Hiroto all went out to celebrate Yuuhi's successful debut concert. They went to a private bar to grab drinks, something they rarely did together. Since all of them were legally allowed to drink now, all of their celebrations had been in private bars or restaurants that served the best wine. Chairman Muranishi didn't look like the type of person who drinks a lot, but since he rarely drinks, he takes advantage of celebrations to drink as much as he could. Kumoi-san, who could handle her alcohol really well, doesn't drink much, though because of their daughter, Kirika. Seiji and Fubuki would go out to bars during the weekend once or twice a month for a glass or two. Hiroto would always drink whiskey while Yuuhi's favorites were margaritas and martinis.

After taking some sips of their drinks, they talked about what happened during the concert.

"What are your plans, now, Tsubasa-san? Oh, and you can call me 'Fubuki'," Fubuki smiled after asking Yuuhi her question.

"Okay. Oh, and it's okay to call me 'Yuuhi', too, Fubuki-san. But, anyways, I don't really know, yet. I guess I'll just hope that my debut song becomes well-liked by everyone," Yuuhi replied as she put down her glass of margarita.

They all nodded, except for the still-quiet Hiroto, agreeing to what she said. That's what newly-debuted idols usually did, after all. They wait for their debut song to get big, and some time after their debut, they'll come up with a new song that they'd also hope would make it big.

"But you know, that move was risky," Chairman Muranishi commented.

"True. Usually, debut idols go for a more cheerful, flirty, and girly image before transitioning to something else, but you obviously did the unexpected and, well, people loved you," Seiji added with his gentle smile.

Yuuhi put down her glass again after listening to their comments. She put her hands on her lap while she crossed her legs. She closed her eyes in relaxation and took a deep, yet unnoticeable breath.

"You see, I'm not like other debut idols."

Yuuhi caught Hiroto's attention with what she just said. Hiroto continued listening without looking at anyone in the eyes, afraid that someone would figure out what he was thinking. He kept his eyes on the glass of whiskey that he held in his hand.

"I wanted to show the people who I am right away. I wanted them to know who I'd be throughout my whole career. I don't like it when people expect someone that I'm absolutely not," Yuuhi continued as she looked at everyone in the eyes.

Silence lingered as they took in what Yuuhi just said. She grabbed her glass again and took a small sip after she finished her sentence.

"So you're going for the 'fallen angel' act for your whole career?" Kumoi-san asked, the glare of her eyes hidden behind her glasses and the dim lighting of the bar.

"That's not what I meant, Kumoi-san," Yuuhi replied with a tone that seemed to ask for a fight with the fierce manager.

Yuuhi opened her eyes and looked at Kumoi-san with a deadly look on her face.

"I won't always be the 'fallen angel'," Yuuhi continued.

"But I'll never be the white, pure angel that everyone wants," Yuuhi sinisterly smiled.

Kumoi-san's temper was about to burst when she saw the threatening smile on Yuuhi's face. However, Kumoi-san knew better, so she leaned back and relaxed herself.

"I'll be waiting for your surprises, Yuuhi," she smiled back, taking a sip of her drink.

Hiroto, who had been listening to what Yuuhi and Kumoi-san were talking about, felt something different from the idol he was working for as manager. He didn't quite figure out what was different, but he was sure there was something else he needed to discover.

Chairman Muranishi, Seiji, and Fubuki, all let out silent sighs after Kumoi-san lightly took Yuuhi's statement. They thought that there would be a quarrelling that would happen right in front of them, but they knew Kumoi-san better and knew something like that wouldn't happen. Kumoi-san is a woman of poise and can handle almost anything very well, thanks to her experiences from when she used to be an idol and had to be strong for her to survive the entertainment industry.

All of them continued drinking, changing the topics every now and then. They didn't want to keep talking about the concert because they didn't want to put more pressure on Yuuhi. Since the people loved her already from her unusual debut concert, they were all aware that Yuuhi would become a big star.

As the night got late, Chairman Muranishi was starting to get wasted. Seiji was close to getting drunk, but luckily, Fubuki didn't drink much. Kumoi-san drank a couple of glasses, but since she could handle her alcohol really well, the only thing the alcohol did to her was make her cheeks flush. Yuuhi was starting to get drunk, too. Hiroto didn't drink as much because he was in deep thinking the whole time.

"I think we should call it a night. Seiji's going to pass out if we stay here for a little longer," Fubuki suggested when Seiji put his head on her shoulder, causing her to blush.

"I agree. Hey, come on. We're leaving," Kumoi-san said, nudging Chairman Muranishi.

"Already?" the drunken Chairman Muranishi asked.

Kumoi-san placed her husband's arm around her shoulders and walked out of the bar after leaving the money for everyone's drinks.

"We'll see you all tomorrow. You don't have to come early," Kumoi-san looked back before disappearing with Chairman Muranishi.

"We'll be heading now, Hiroto. You did amazing tonight, Yuuhi-san. We'll see you tomorrow," Fubuki smiled as she did the same thing Kumoi-san did.

After wrapping Seiji's arm around her shoulders, he escorted her out and called for a taxi after locking his car that they used to get to the bar. She'd drive, but since she also consumed a couple of glasses, she wanted to be safe and just have a taxi drive them home.

Hiroto waved goodbye without even smiling. He returned back inside of the bar, where he found Yuuhi trying to drink some more.

"Stop that. You've had enough," Hiroto said, grabbing the glass from her.

Yuuhi, frustrated, leaned back and crossed her arms together like how her legs were crossed together, too. She had an irritated look on her face, her cheeks red from drinking.

Hiroto sat down next to her, also leaning his back while his legs extended under the table. They were quiet for awhile, only hearing the faint music of the bar. It was a jazzy song that was meant only for those who wanted to relax at night. The two stared at the table full of empty or half-empty glasses of alcohol.

"Aren't you proud…of me?" Yuuhi asked without looking at Hiroto.

"Yes."

"Then, why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Hiroto didn't answer her, hoping that she would just actually fall asleep out of nowhere. He didn't want to let her know that he was disappointed of what he watched. Actually, he didn't know how he'd explain why he was disappointed of what he watched.

"Answer me," Yuuhi demanded, sitting up.

Hiroto, whose back was still leaning on the back of the chair, could see her auburn hair that seemed so silky and soft. Yuuhi didn't look back at him, so he had no choice, but to look at the back of her head. He wanted to touch her hair, but he was aware that she wouldn't like it if he did.

"Let's go—"

"Answer me first, Hiroto!"

Hiroto stopped walking once he heard the angry tone behind Yuuhi's voice. He looked down on the ground, ashamed that he can't even answer such a simple question.

Yuuhi waited for him to answer, but she still didn't look at him. She kept her stare on the table, her fists clenched by her side. After accepting that Hiroto didn't want to answer her, Yuuhi picked up her purse and walked past Hiroto to leave the bar, but before she could get out, she stopped walking only a distance away from Hiroto. Again, Hiroto would be able to see the back of Yuuhi's head if he was looking up, but he kept his gaze on the floor. Yuuhi didn't look back and just stood in front of him.

"If you're not going to tell me…it's fine," Yuuhi said, turning her head a little to the side to make her voice audible from where Hiroto was standing.

"But I'm not changing."

With that being said, Yuuhi left and called for a cab. Hiroto was frustrated at himself for not being able to answer Yuuhi, but he was more shocked of what Yuuhi told him before she left.

"What are you trying to tell me….Yuuhi?"


	16. Chapter 16: Magazine Cover

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 16: Magazine Cover

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Yuuhi slowly opened her eyes to see the bright light from her balcony. The curtain that covered the sliding window was glowing from the sunlight outside. Yuuhi looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand, her eyes squinted, to see 9:43 am as the time. She remembered how Kumoi-san told all of them that they didn't need to come early, so Yuuhi was confused on why she would set up her own alarm clock to wake up early. She hit the snooze button and went back to sleep, her hand still on the alarm clock.

Seconds later, she heard the same beep that woke her up again. Yuuhi realized that it wasn't the alarm clock that was beeping. If it was the alarm clock, it would've stopped beeping when she hit the snooze button again. It was actually her apartment's doorbell. Groggily, Yuuhi got up to the living room and opened the door.

It was her manager, Hiroto Kazama.

"What took you so lo—"

Hiroto was interrupted of what he was saying when he looked at Yuuhi from top to bottom, quickly looking back up after scanning her whole body.

Yuuhi, whose eyes were partially closed from being too sleepy, noticed that Hiroto's eyes were widened in surprise while his face was blushing. Seconds after she noticed his flushed face, he turned around as quick as he could.

"W-w-will you p-put…s-something on!" he yelled.

Yuuhi's eyes also grew when she realized something as she looked down. She was wearing nothing, but her pink, lacey bra and white shorts that covered one-fourth of her thighs. With it was her messy, yet sexy, messed-up, auburn, shoulder-length hair. Most of her body was bare, making her feel cool, except for her warm, blushing cheeks.

Turning red, she shut the door and screamed from the other side, shocking Hiroto with her loud, high voice and the breeze from when she shut the door. Yuuhi quickly put on her pink silk bathrobe to not make Hiroto wait for her any longer. She quickly ran back to the door and took a deep breath.

"C-come in," she said, her face still blushing as she opened the door for her manager.

Hiroto hesitated to go in, but since he was getting tired of waiting outside for Yuuhi to open the door, he just went in without looking at her in the eyes. Afraid to meet her gaze, he kept his eyes on the floor.

"I b-brought your breakfast," Hiroto said, pushing the plastic to Yuuhi while he hid his still-blushing face.

"Thanks," Yuuhi casually said.

Hearing her laid-back tone of voice, Hiroto looked up to see that she was back to her usual self in no time. Realizing that she was wearing a bathrobe, Hiroto let go of what he remembered from earlier. He pulled one of the chairs and sat down in the dining room while Yuuhi heated up the food. Hiroto waited for Yuuhi to say something again to avoid saying something wrong, but she kept quiet.

"Thanks for the meal," Yuuhi said as she laid the two plates with the heated food for the both of them.

They ate breakfast without looking at each other or saying anything. They kept their eyes on their food, not even trying to look at other things or even at each other. Yuuhi placed her chopsticks down after finishing her food, still looking down on the empty plate.

"Why did you come?"

Hiroto looked at Yuuhi, shocked that she asked him a question. He stopped himself from picking up the last bite of food from the plate to bravely and confidently answer her question.

"It's going to be busy from now on," he said, holding the last bite with his chopsticks.

"We need to be there all the time."

Hiroto opened his mouth and placed the last bite in his mouth, finishing his breakfast. He got up, took the plate, and walked to the sink to wash it. He turned on the sink and felt its warmth, when suddenly two hands came from behind and joined him in washing the dishes.

"I'll do it," Yuuhi said, nudging him a little with her elbow.

Surprised that she did something unexpectedly nice to him, Hiroto moved aside, his face unknowingly red.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Yuuhi! Yuuhi-chan! Yuuhi!"

Paparazzi were already outside the company building, ready to see the idol without her 'fallen angel' wings and the tight, black dress. Unfortunately for them, Hiroto drove Yuuhi to the straight inside the company's private parking underground with his car. They quickly took the elevator to the 5th floor where Hiroto's office was located to avoid any disguised paparazzi inside the building's lobby. When Yuuhi looked down from the window, she saw the big crowd of reporters and photographers that wanted to see her, her eyes quickly widened in shock.

"I guess we're going to have a meet-and-greet event soon, huh," Hiroto smiled, also looking down.

Yuuhi walked away from him to the couch, making Hiroto think that he said something wrong. Hiroto sat on his chair behind the desk after watching Yuuhi sit down on the couch to relax, her legs and arms crossed.

"So what's my first work for today?" Yuuhi asked, her eyes closed.

"Hmm," Hiroto said, scanning through the schedule on his computer.

"Well, since you needed to take a little break from the concert yesterday…I didn't schedule anything for you until tomorrow. Tomorrow, you have a photo shoot with ItGirl Magazine at 9 am; another photo shoot with Beauty Magazine at 12; and a commercial filming with Couture Make-up brands at 3," Hiroto described the schedule he was scrolling through.

"I see," she replied.

Silence lingered in the room with only the sound of the AC working audible. Yuuhi sat on the couch, her eyes still closed as she appreciated the quiet while Hiroto typed his replies for some requests from other companies about Yuuhi. Suddenly, the silence was broken when the knocks on the door were heard. Yuuhi opened her eyes and looked at the door, waiting for it to open. Since Hiroto didn't have to do anything, he walked up and opened the door himself.

"Hiro-nii-chan!"

Kirika threw herself onto Hiroto's arms as soon as he squatted down when he saw her tiny stature. She had her usual pigtails on and wore a cute skort. He picked her up and raised her up in the air, making her giggle in excitement.

"How have you been, Kirika?" Hiroto smiled.

"Yay! I'm so high up!" Kirika continued giggling, her arms spread out in happiness.

The two continued giggling and laughing at the presence of each other. Hiroto hadn't seen the little girl in a while since he had to work on Yuuhi's debut. He admitted to himself that seeing Kirika relieved some stress off of him.

"I'm going to the lounge. It's too noisy in here," Yuuhi interrupted as she got up to leave.

Yuuhi closed the door, leaving Hiroto and Kirika struck with silence from her cold personality. All they heard after the door was shut was Yuuhi's heels clacking on the tiled floor. When the sound fainted, Hiroto and Kirika looked at each other and tried to hold their giggles in, but couldn't.

"So what brings you here, Kirika?" Hiroto asked, returning to his desk to finish his remaining emails.

Kirika climbed on the couch and sat where Yuuhi was, her feet not touching the floor. She took out the teddy bear she had from her backpack and played with it while answering Hiroto's questions.

"I just wanted to visit Hiro-nii-chan," Kirika cutely replied, moving the teddy bear's arms as if it was the one talking.

Hiroto smiled when she looked at Kirika, whose red-apple cheeks were so chubby and adorable. Her charming name that came from Kirari's name suited her cheerful attitude. Hiroto and everyone else could already tell that she was going to grow up to be like Kirari. She'd be sweet, thoughtful, and compassionate to others. However, they wished she wouldn't get sick like how Kirari did.

"Wow!" Kirika exclaimed, interrupting Hiroto's thought.

"What is it, Kirika?" Hiroto asked, his eyes still fixated on the monitor's screen.

"Kira-nee-chan and Yuuhi-nee-chan are so pretty!"

Hiroto stopped typing, his eyes widened and his heart beating fast, when he heard Kirika say 'Kira-nee-chan'. He got up and walked to Kirika, where he found her holding a magazine. The magazine came from under the glass coffee table because Hiroto didn't notice it earlier.

Without asking for permission, Hiroto grabbed the magazine from the little girl, shocking her a bit. She looked up at Hiroto, whose eyes were hidden under his bangs, to see that his hand was shaking as he looked at the magazine. It was the first time Kirika had seen such a terrified sight of Hiroto that it scared and worried her enough to carve a frown on her face.

"No," Hiroto quietly muttered to himself when he looked at the cover.

Yuuhi's 'fallen angel' face from her debut concert was plastered on the recent magazine's cover page along with 'hers'. Yuuhi looked astonishingly sinister and mysterious in the picture, especially since the black feathers from her wings were also visible. The picture was a head-to-waist shot, even including the wings on her back. Yuuhi had an evil smile on her face, matching the sexy, black eye-lined, blue eyes that grabbed everyone's attentions during that night of her concert. Yuuhi looked like a true fallen angel.

The picture beside Yuuhi's was, of course, none other than the late Kirari's.

Kirari's picture was Yuuhi's opposite. In Kirari's picture, she wore a white, ruffled, A-line dress with a simple, silver necklace, her hair wavy, and her lips light red. In her picture, she wore an innocent smile on her face because it was just a stolen shot. Joy was easily seen from her kind, blue eyes. Kirari, Yuuhi's opposite, was like a pure angel from heaven.

The pictures weren't the only thing that shocked Hiroto. The magazine, called Sensation, was one of the most-read and popular magazines in the country. Sensation was well-known for their amazing magazine covers, which showed in the recently-published issue. The cover matched the pictures of Yuuhi and Kirari, obviously depicting that the story was going to be popular. The magazine cover had a gradient, black-to-white background with feathers of black and white that seemed to clash on top of the gradient layer. Sensation made it seem as if Yuuhi and Kirari were complete opposites. Not only was the cover eye-catching, but the title for the main story, which included Yuuhi, was a total hook, too.

"Yuuhi Tsubasa: Kirari Tsukishima's resurrection as a fallen angel!" was the magazine's title.

Since the famous magazine had already published the magazine, Hiroto realized that everyone in the country probably already read the story. He dropped the magazine and quickly ran out of his office when Yuuhi came to mind.

He realized that Yuuhi didn't leave his office because it was loud, according to what she said earlier. Yuuhi had been in training to become an idol for a while, even seeing Kirika more than a few times, so she would've already been used to her presence. The true reason as to why she left was because she noticed the magazine from under the transparent, glass table. Hiroto became worried, thinking about what Yuuhi would've felt when she saw the magazine.

"Yuuhi!" he yelled, looking around for her.

"The lounge," he thought when he remembered what she said.

Unfortunately, when he arrived there, Yuuhi was standing in front of the TV, watching the celebrity news that also did a story on the magazine's recent issue.

"Is the newly-debuted idol, Yuuhi Tsubasa, really who she is? Or is there something that the Muranishi Entertainment Company keeping from everyone about the late idol, Kirari Tsukishima? Are they the same person?" the newscaster asked, intriguing the viewers.

Hiroto's face was painted with sadness when he watched the news as he tried to think of how it would feel to be in Yuuhi's place. Suddenly, Yuuhi turned off the TV and placed the remote on the coffee table. Then, she walked to the large, windows and looked outside, the sun shining on her face. Hiroto watched her every move, silence lingering in the room. He couldn't say anything because his throat felt dry in sadness and worry.

Hiroto was about to take a step to walk towards her when suddenly, she turned around with her blue eyes gazing at Hiroto's.

"I told you," she said, pausing.

"I'm not changing."


	17. Chapter 17: Clearing the Confusion

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 17: Clearing the Confusion

"Just tell me the truth!" Hiroto exclaimed.

"Just…who are you?"

Yuuhi looked at Hiroto as if she was going to hurt him, but Hiroto sensed something in her eyes that told him she was in pain. Hiroto knew that Yuuhi had always wanted to be an idol, but he also knew that Yuuhi didn't want everything to turn out this way. She had just debuted yesterday, but she's already getting tons of unwanted attention.

"Follow me," she said, walking past Hiroto.

They walked down the hallways in silence with Hiroto afraid to utter anything. They took the elevator to the very top floor where Chairman Muranishi's office was located. When they reached his office, Yuuhi knocked on the door before she came in. Given the permission, she opened the door gracefully and walked in the room, determined to get what she wanted.

"May I please see the files that I gave you when I auditioned to become an idol," she requested, not even saying please.

Chairman Muranishi, who had always been prepared from what was happening to them about Yuuhi's identity, kept the files on his desk in a folder. He passed it on to Yuuhi with a serious look on his face.

"I've already made copies so we can pass them to the media later on. However, I'll request them to show just the essentials such as your name, date of birth and all those other stuff on TV and articles," Chairman Muranishi said, following Yuuhi and Hiroto as they sat on the brown couch in his office.

After Yuuhi opened the folder and handed the files to Hiroto, she leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms, leaving the explanations to Chairman Muranishi as she tried to relax with her eyes closed.

Hiroto read the paper that was on top, which was Yuuhi's birth certificate.

"Family Name: Tsubasa. Given Name: Yuuhi. Date of Birth: August 15, 1991. Birthplace: Shiroi City, Chiba Prefecture," Hiroto read in his mind.

He had already noticed the differences between Yuuhi and Kirari right from the beginning. Kirari was born in July 7, 1989, who would be turning 24 in a couple of weeks if she was still alive, in Tokyo Medical Hospital.

"Mother's Name: Saeko Tsubasa (Adoptive). Father's Name: Ichirou Tsubasa (Adoptive)."

Hiroto's eyes grew, shocked to read that Yuuhi was just adopted.

"Yuuhi, you're—"

"I know. No need for pity," she carelessly interrupted.

While Hiroto continued reading, Yuuhi had a flashback of how her childhood was with everyone's knowing that she was adopted.

* * *

Yuuhi, who was in her third year in junior high school, walked down the hallway to the teacher's lounge to give her teacher the printouts she wanted. When she arrived, Yuuhi eavesdropped by the door when she heard her name in the teachers' conversation.

"Isn't that new student in your class, Shinomiya-san?" asked one of the teachers.

"She is. Her name's Yuuhi Tsubasa," replied Yuuhi's teacher.

"I heard she's adopted. I feel bad for her."

"Yeah. It's her fourth time moving to a different school this year."

"I knew it. She was bullied, wasn't she?"

"Yeah. I really do feel bad for her. Imagine her adoptive parents' having to move all the time just for her! She's so pitiful."

Upon hearing this, Yuuhi left the printouts by the door and walked back to her classroom, her face devoid of expressions.

"It's always like this," she thought, her head down.

When she came back to the classroom, writings were on the chalkboard saying, "Go away! We don't need you here, Adopted Yuuhi-san." However, Yuuhi ignored the vandalism because she'd already experienced it so many times.

That day, when she came home, she quietly walked upstairs to her room to avoid her parents. Unfortunately, they still found her in time to ask questions.

"Are you alright, Yuu-chan? Did they bully you? Did they tease you?" Saeko, her adoptive mother, asked.

"Do you need us to transfer you again? I can always find a job, you know," Saeko's husband, Ichiro, reminded.

Yuuhi clenched onto her bag and turned around, showing them a bogus smile.

"I'm alright. My classmates didn't really care about it, and my teachers were very kind to me," she cheerfully lied.

"Then, we don't need to move?" Saeko asked, a little surprised.

"I love my new school," Yuuhi nodded.

She excused herself, telling her parents that she needed to do homework. After shutting the door of her room, she remembered all those times when she was bullied ever since she was little. She looked nothing like Saeko and Ichiro, who had jet-black hair and a dark shade of brown eyes. Yuuhi had light brown hair extending to her hips and foreign blue eyes. Everyone realized this, causing her to get bullied everywhere she went. She didn't have true friends to be there for her, so Yuuhi grew up to be tougher than how she looked.

A couple of weeks later, Kirari became famous and well-accepted by everybody, may they be boys or girls, children or adults. When her classmates realized that Yuuhi looked just like Kirari, they became more furious at her. Every day, Yuuhi would find letters in her locker saying, "You're a fake!" "You shouldn't even be alive! We already have Kirari-chan!" "You got plastic surgery to look like Kirari-chan just so you can get friends? How pathetic!" "We'd adopt Kirari-chan any day!"

As Kirari's popularity rose to the top, Yuuhi felt as if her existence sunk to the bottom. The bullying got worse to the point that Yuuhi decided something she never wanted to do. She saved up money and went to a salon in the country, where Kirari was less popular. Yuuhi dyed her hair a strawberry auburn color and got it cut to shoulder-length. Ever since then, that had been the look of Yuuhi.

She came to school the next day, surprising everyone. Yuuhi was stared at, laughed at, and glared at. Nobody complimented her, not even the teachers. After all, she was adopted, meaning nobody, including her real parents, wanted her.

* * *

"You really aren't related to Kirari, aren't you?" Hiroto asked after he read the papers.

He learned about how she was adopted, but he didn't learn about how Yuuhi's life was. He learned that she'd always wanted to be an idol, not a fake Kirari.

"Let's go," she said, ignoring Hiroto's question.

He and Yuuhi, along with Chairman Muranishi and Kumoi-san, announced that there would be a press conference that afternoon to clear the confusion with Yuuhi and Kirari's identity. Every publishing tabloids, magazines, and broadcasting companies sent one of their reporters and journalists to the Muranishi Entertainment Company's spacious, conference room in the first floor. When everybody arrived, Chairman Muranishi began the conference.

"Good afternoon, everyone. As you all know, I am Chairman Muranishi, head of the Muranishi Entertainment Company. Last night, a debut concert was performed by a new idol named Yuuhi Tsubasa, or who the people are starting to dub as 'The Fallen Angel.' According to Sensation magazine and other entertainment publishers and broadcasters, Yuuhi is the resurrection of MEC's late Kirari Tsukishima, one of the most popular idols of this generation. To clear the confusion, we have brought and are passing out the copies of Kirari's birth certificate and Yuuhi's birth certificate."

As he started the sentence about the copies of birth certificates, the copies were being passed out by the interns of MEC. Everyone read it while listening to the Chairman.

"Some of the information is blocked because they are confidential, but I honestly tell you that Kirari and Yuuhi are two different people. Here's a word from Yuuhi Tsubasa, herself."

Yuuhi walked up to the podium with the microphone, gracefully handling herself. Hiroto was worried, but he trusted and had faith on her.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I am Yuuhi Tsubasa, a new debuting idol. It seems that you all confused me with the late Kirari Tsukishima, a legend of our generation's idol. Yes, at first glance, you would think that I'm her. I know that because even my own manager, Hiroto Kazama, mistook me for his late lover."

The crowd murmured, hearing about Hiroto and Kirari's relationship with each other, something that the public noticed, but didn't really touch on, thinking that their closeness was just because of their job. Hiroto was shocked, too, his eyes suddenly widening and his mouth slightly opening.

"However, as you can tell by the aura I give off and how my debut concert was," Yuuhi paused, looking at the audience with her powerful, sharp eyes.

"I am not, at all, your angelic, innocent, Kirari Tsukishima."

Everybody murmured once again, taking more pictures of Yuuhi's calm, yet frustrated-looking, gorgeous face. Some of them raised their hands in hopes to be able to ask her a question.

"I won't always have the fallen angel act in some songs that I'll be singing and performing, but please bear in mind that Kirari and I are very different. Just ask my manager, Hiroto Kazama," Yuuhi balefully smiled, handing the microphone to her wide-eyed manager.

Hiroto stood up as he furiously looked at the smiling Yuuhi. He took the microphone and walked to the podium, clearing his throat before he started.

"Good afternoon, I'm Hiroto Kazama, former idol and Yuuhi Tsubasa's manager," he paused to allow the photographers some time to take his picture.

"Yes, it's true that Yuuhi and Kirari look physically alike, and in some cases, their voices can sound the same. Still, Yuuhi's completely different from the late Kirari Tsukishima. They're two entirely different persons with different personalities. Obviously, Kirari was an angel and was caring to everyone, even forgetting about herself at times," Hiroto narrated as he looked happy to remember Kirari.

Yuuhi was a bit frustrated to see Hiroto's gentle smile as he talked about her look-alike, even clenching her fist a little, but she kept her calm and listened to Hiroto.

"Kirari's songs were always so cheerful and pure, and they always make your heart skip a beat. She truly deserved to be called an angel."

The crowd of journalists smiled, remembering Kirari and her songs. They also took more pictures of Hiroto as he joyfully smiled.

"But Yuuhi, on the other side, is her complete opposite. Her debut song was dark, her aura's dark, and to be honest, her personality can be a little dark, too. She already told all of you about how she would, but not all the time, have dark songs to perform. Although she can be a little mysterious and mean to me at times," Hiroto said, giggling with everybody else.

He turned back to look at Yuuhi, who looked a little annoyed, before he finished his sentence about her.

"I still have faith in her. I believe she'll do great, and I know she'll make me, MEC, and everyone proud," Hiroto gently smiled.

Yuuhi's blue eyes grew in surprise and her face slightly flushed, her cheeks feeling warmer. She stood up and walked out to Hiroto's surprise, not even waiting for the people's questions. They took her pictures as she withdrew from the conference while Hiroto, who tried to follow her, was obstructed by the crowd.

Yuuhi took the elevator back to the lounge to escape the paparazzi, while Chairman Muranishi, Kumoi-san, and Hiroto were left to finish the conference.

When Yuuhi arrived at the lounge, she shut the door and leaned on it leaving her hand behind her back, still holding onto the knob.

"I'll show you," she murmured, her head down.

"I'll be greater than her."


	18. Chapter 18: Easy-going Career

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 18: Easy-going Career

The MEC building became busier and busier after Yuuhi's debut. Two months had already passed since her debut and the confusion about her and Kirari's identities. Her fans gradually increased and more people became captivated by her uniqueness. Kirari's die-hard fans also slowly accepted the fact that she wasn't Kirari and that she wasn't trying to be the late idol.

Along with the increase of fans also came the increase of work. Yuuhi, 'The Fallen Angel,' had already released an album, a single, and had already collaborated with Fubuki on a mini-album. Yuuhi was also going to have her first concert after the release of her first mini-album. Not only was she working on albums, but also on commercials, promotions, and radio shows, too. Truly, her career was going well.

"Are you ready?" the sound engineer asked from the control room, holding onto a button that would allow him to talk to Yuuhi, who was inside the isolation room.

The isolation room wasn't huge, but it wasn't small, either. A few instruments, such as the drums, guitars, and the keyboard, were behind Yuuhi. A professional microphone attached to the wall extended near Yuuhi's face, giving her the ability of having free hands instead of holding the microphone.

Outside, the control room, was full of equipments used to edit music, instrumentals, vocals, and even sound effects. The walls also had plaques, awards, and certificates hanging on them, showing that some of the most popular idols, like Aoi Kirisawa and of course, Kirari, had worked in that studio before.

Yuuhi nodded with a soft smile on her face, holding onto the headphone she was wearing. The music started playing after the engineer hit the button, causing the isolation room and Yuuhi's headphones to be filled with music that the sound engineer had recorded with the band earlier. Yuuhi closed her eyes to relax and feel the music, also concentrating on the lyrics she was to sing.

The sound of the violin started the song, its smooth melody powerful and majestic. It didn't sound like the sophisticated classical songs, sounding dark and in a rush, instead. A short transitional pause allowed the violin to fade out. Then, came the sound of the guitars and drums that prevailed over the room and the earphones. Although it sounded dark, it was entrancing, like Yuuhi.

_Ichiban no negai goto oshiete__  
__Anata no hoshii mono__  
__BORYUUMU furikireru hodo tsuyoku__  
__Ooki na koe de sakende mite_

Hiroto, who was always isolated of what Yuuhi's next song would be, was shocked of how powerful her voice was. Yes, the song was powerful, but the way she sung it felt like she could control anybody who would listen to the song. If someone else were to sing this song, they wouldn't have as much impact as what Yuuhi was radiating. His eyes grew wide as Yuuhi opened her eyes to look at Hiroto with seductive, evil-looking, blue eyes while the song started to reach its first peak.

_Taiyou ga mezamenu uchi ni__  
__Hajimeyou sekai wa__  
__Hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru__  
__Sou kimi no te wo totte_

The sound engineer, although captivated by the song, too, didn't forget his job and still controlled how the song would sound when it's done. He adjusted buttons that controlled the volumes, background instrumentals, and other elements, but he never touched the buttons that would edit Yuuhi's vocals. He was amazed because she never missed any important points, or even went off-pitch or flat. To simply put it, Yuuhi was amazing.

_Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?__  
__Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni__  
__Subete sukui toru yogoreta yozora ni__  
__Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO_

Since Yuuhi didn't allow Hiroto to watch her practices before her recordings, he'd always be surprised and shocked of the outcomes. He was completely enchanted by the dark song, called 'Black Diamond,' that he didn't realize that Yuuhi was done recording.

"That's it?" Hiroto asked as the strawberry auburn-haired girl came out of the isolation room to thank the sound engineer for his works.

"What do you mean that's it? It's always been like this, remember, Kazama-san?" the sound engineer laughed.

Hiroto sighed and scratched his head, realizing what the engineer said. Always, Yuuhi would only record her new songs once because she's never made a mistake. If she were to record the same song again, it would only be because new, inexperienced interns were the ones working in the control room. Yuuhi didn't have a problem with it, but since her schedule had been hectic lately, only professional sound engineers worked with her.

"True," Hiroto replied, laughing with him.

After thanking the people in the recording studio, Hiroto escorted Yuuhi to his car and the both drove back to the MEC building. They went straight to Hiroto's office to see her schedule.

"That's it for today," Hiroto said, smiling as he leaned back on his office chair.

"Good job on today's work," he smiled at Yuuhi, who was fast asleep on the couch.

Hiroto kindly smiled as he walked to the small drawer by the door to get a blanket. He gently placed it on Yuuhi, who was already plopped onto the couch. Although she looked tired, Yuuhi still looked charming.

"You're so much cuter when you're asleep," Hiroto said, staring at the fair-skinned, sleeping beauty.

"And less mean," he giggled.

Hiroto walked back to his desk when he heard a beeping alert message from his email account. When he opened the email, he clenched his fist and teeth in fury and aggravation. He quickly pressed the 'archive' button after reading the email.

"I can't let you do that," he thought, looking at Yuuhi once again.

Then, he picked up Kirari's framed picture by his desk, his eyes sad and lonely.

"I just can't."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

The song used for Yuuhi's new song was 'Black Diamond' by Nana Mizuki. This song was actually sung by Utau Hoshina from Shugo Chara, but since it had that "dark aura" kind-of feeling to it, I decided to use it for Yuuhi's new song. Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nana Mizuki's songs (obviously) or Utau Hoshina from Shugo Chara.


	19. Chapter 19: The Shrine Festival

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 19: The Shrine Festival

"Yuuhi. Yuuhi," Hiroto called, shaking Yuuhi's still sleeping body.

"Wake up. The building's closing soon."

Yuuhi slowly opened her eyes, finding Hiroto's face close to hers. Her face quickly turned red and her eyes widened when she realized what was going on.

"N-no!" she screamed, out of nowhere, her hand hitting Hiroto's face.

Hiroto was shocked from the impact of Yuuhi's hand on his face that he fell to the ground. When he felt his cheeks, not only was it warm, but it also stung.

"S-sorry. I'm so sorry," Yuuhi said, turning away to hide her embarrassed face.

"It's okay. It didn't hurt much," Hiroto awkwardly smiled as he rubbed his cheek to ease the pain.

After the awkward atmosphere disappeared, Yuuhi and Hiroto prepared to leave the building. While Yuuhi put away all her things in her purse, Hiroto finished all the emails he needed to send out.

He clicked the 'archive' button again to view the message he sent to that section earlier. He was going to press it to read the email again, but Yuuhi interrupted him with her usual impatient, tsundere voice.

"Okay. Coming," Hiroto replied, turning the computer off.

He turned the lights off and locked the door before they headed down to the parking lot. When Hiroto and Yuuhi finished getting situated and comfortable, Hiroto turned the engines on, including the air conditioner.

"You don't really have a busy schedule tomorrow since it's a Sunday, so do you want to go anywhere with me tonight?" Hiroto asked, looking at the beauty sitting beside him.

"Wow, aren't you a little aggressive tonight, Manager-san?" Yuuhi jokingly smiled, looking at Hiroto with her cold eyes.

Hiroto sighed, not even feeling offended since he was starting to get used to Yuuhi's personality. He stepped on the pedal and drove out of the underground parking lot before he answered Yuuhi.

"That's not it. It's just…you've been working hard lately. Seeing you earlier, passed out on the couch from stress, made me think of you and how you probably haven't had rest in a while. You probably haven't even gone to the bar since that night I saw you there."

Yuuhi's face blushed a little when Hiroto said that he was thinking about her. Once again, she turned her face away and looked at the lights outside the passenger seat's window.

"I want to go somewhere…but I don't have any idea where to go to," she replied, her face blushing, eyes twinkling while she fidgeted with her hands in nervousness and embarrassment.

Hiroto gently smiled at the thought that Yuuhi was starting to open up to him. When the vehicle stopped for a red light, Hiroto took a pamphlet from the glove compartment and handed it to Yuuhi while he kept his eyes on the traffic light.

The pamphlet was on the events being held nearby that week. Since it was June, festivals were everywhere, including shrine festivals and even movie festivals. However, one event caught Yuuhi's eyes.

"C-can we go…see the fireworks in the shrine festival?" she shyly asked.

Hiroto's eyes widened, for he was quite surprised that she actually picked something out. He never thought that Yuuhi, the always-cold-towards-her-manager girl, was actually picking an event they could go to, like an ordinary girl.

Yuuhi looked at him to see if he would agree, but when she saw his widened eyes, she felt embarrassed.

"What?" she exclaimed, her face red.

"N-no. It's nothing…and y-yeah, we'll go," Hiroto smiled, his eyes still wide, though.

When the lights turned green, he turned his gaze back to the road and continued driving to the event Yuuhi wanted to go to. The silence was in the car with them after the conversation they had just now. They didn't know what else to say to each other, both nervous.

The fireworks viewing was being held for the Sannou festival at Hie Shrine, always held in the month of June. Since the two arrived early for the fireworks viewing, they decided to roam around to check out the stalls.

Before they got out of the car, they put on hats and glasses for disguise to prevent people from crowding them. They walked up to the main building of the shrine to pay respects before they visited the stalls.

"Wow! It's so cute!" Yuuhi cheerfully smiled, seeing the cute masks in one of the stalls.

She placed a fox mask on her while she put an alien mask on Hiroto.

"It suits you very well, Manager-san," Yuuhi sarcastically complimented before she busted out, laughing.

Hiroto paid for the two masks before they proceeded to look at other stalls. On their way to get food, they bumped onto two familiar people.

"Hiroto?"

It was Fubuki with Seiji, both of them in disguise.

The two pairs greeted each other, still keeping their disguises. They walked to a food stall, where they had tables, to not draw any more attention on them. They ordered their food first so they could just socialize while waiting for their orders to come.

"I haven't seen you two in a while! How's it been, Yuuhi-san? Like being an idol?" Seiji asked.

"Of course, Seiji-kun. This had always been my dream," Yuuhi friendly smiled.

"How was the country-wide tour?" Hiroto asked.

"It's great. Yeah, it's tiring, but you forget all about it when you see your fans having fun and supporting you," Fubuki smiled while recalling the memories she made during her tour with Seiji.

After Yuuhi's debut concert, the two set out on a collaborated country-wide tour. They were away for two whole months, visiting the major cities in all the prefectures. They also promoted their upcoming works during their concerts. Since they were always busy, they rarely watched TV in their hotel rooms. Since they just came back from their tour, the two decided to just relax and enjoy the festival.

"I heard about the identity confusion, Yuuhi-san," Fubuki said, looking a little worried.

"Yes. It was a little troublesome, but we fixed it right away," the auburn-haired idol replied.

Right after their conversation about Yuuhi's misunderstood identity, their food came and the four of them ate happily. Few conversations were started between their eating time since they were all pretty hungry.

After they ate, the four of them visited the other stalls, including the goldfish scooping game stall. They also played the shooting game, where Seiji won a giant stuffed bear for Fubuki. Fubuki and Yuuhi also bought some yukatas that were on sale since they weren't wearing them. While Seiji waited for the two girls, he noticed that Hiroto had disappeared. However, before he started panicking, Fubuki called for him to ask for his opinion.

"How does it look?" she asked, spinning around for him.

Seiji's eyes opened in shock to see Fubuki look so dazzling in a yukata. Her purple hair was fixed by the worker in the stall in a half-ponytail with a butterfly pin made of dazzling, royal purple gems. Her peach-colored yukata had purple butterflies that matched her old hair color. The way she spun made her hair flow in a heavenly manner.

"Y-you look…g-gorgeous," Seiji stated, his eyes fixed on Fubuki's.

"Th-thank you," Fubuki blushed since she didn't expect that compliment from Seiji.

Before Seiji could tell Fubuki that Hiroto was missing, the lavender-haired beauty told him to wait because she was going to get Yuuhi, who sounded as if she was having troubles in the stall.

"What did I miss?" Hiroto suddenly asked, scaring Seiji.

"Where'd you go?" asked Seiji.

"Toilet."

A tiny yelp interrupted Seiji from asking another question, giving Hiroto some relief. However, Hiroto felt a little worried when he realized that the yelp came from Yuuhi.

"Come on, Yuuhi-san," Fubuki said, coming out of the stall with her hand tugging on Yuuhi's hand

"N-no!" Yuuhi yelped as she came out of the stall, revealing her outfit.

Hiroto's face looked enlightened when he saw Yuuhi in her red yukata with pastel-pink cherry blossom designs. Her hair was too short to put up, but it had a decorative cherry blossom pin on the side. What made her look more attractive, to Hiroto, was her shy side that she rarely shows anyone.

Yuuhi took quick glances at Hiroto's face to see his expression about how she looked. When she saw the same face expression he made when they were in the car about how she wanted to go to the fireworks viewing, she started panicking.

"I knew this was bad! Jeez, I'm chang—"

"No, wait!" Hiroto interrupted, grabbing her hand before Yuuhi could go back in the stall to change.

"You look very beautiful."

Yuuhi kept her head down to hide her blushing face, something she always does.

"Why is my heart beating so fast? Stop it!" she thought, panicking in her head.

"Let's go," Hiroto said as he pulled Yuuhi from the stall when they heard the announcement on the fireworks viewing.

The four of them went to a nearby hill that nobody else went to. Since there were a few trees that surrounded the edge of the hill, it became the best spot for them to see the fireworks. Also, they were safe since there were railings on the edges. Not only was the spot good for viewing the fireworks, but also for stargazing.

"Wow, the stars look beautiful," Yuuhi exclaimed, looking up with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Hiroto agreed, not realizing that he was still holding Yuuhi's hand.

Yuuhi, on the other side, started panicking when she turned to Hiroto and saw his hand holding hers. Hiroto also started blushing when he realized that Yuuhi was as red as a tomato because of him. They both turned away from each other, feeling awkward and embarrassed. Luckily, Fubuki and Seiji didn't see them because they would've made it more embarrassing with their playful remarks.

Suddenly, the fireworks shot up the sky and spectacularly bloomed their stunning lights. They lit up the night sky along with the stars and the new moon. The two girls continued to exclaim, their breaths being taken away by the beauty of the fireworks.

"This is so nostalgic," Hiroto painfully smiled.

"I remember how I helped Kirari in her competition with the fireworks on her performance," he said, as if he was looking up to see the fireworks that were lit during that night when Kirari sung the first song she wrote about her feelings for Hiroto.

"Yeah, that was amazing," Seiji agreed, the sparkling lights reflecting on his foreign blue eyes.

"I miss her so much," Hiroto, once again, smiled in sorrow.

When Yuuhi noticed the smile he painstakingly showed, she got frustrated at the feeling she had in her chest.

"Why? Why does my heart feel like it's shattering?" she thought, lowering her head to hide her eyes and clenching her fist to her heart.

"Why do I feel this way?"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Hey, everyone! So, I've been able to write and update my stories lately. Thank goodness, right? Well, I have a little fun quiz for this chapter. Towards the end, Hiroto was talking about how he helped Kirari in her performance. To the first three people that can correctly tell me the name of the song she wrote, in Japanese or English, will get mentioned in the next few chapters of this story. To the first two people who can correctly tell me what happened in that episode, will get a cameo (you'll be a part of the plot) in a chapter or two with whatever name you want to use for your character (may it be your FanFic pen name, real name, or made up name). Thanks for reading my story! Keep supporting. :D


	20. Chapter 20: Excuses and a Visit

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 20: Excuses and a Visit

"I'm going home!" Yuuhi exclaimed as she ran away from the view of the fireworks.

"Wait!"Hiroto called back as he followed Yuuhi.

Seiji was going to run after both of them, but Fubuki grabbed his hand and shook her head. He understood from the look on her face that he shouldn't run after Hiroto and Yuuhi.

Meanwhile, Hiroto kept running after Yuuhi even though they were starting to attract attention among themselves. The crowds of people were still busy as they watched the illuminant fireworks, but some noticed the two's running from each other.

"Wait!" Hiroto called out once again.

Yuuhi didn't listen and kept running away from him.

"No! Stop following me!" she thought, her eyes shut.

The only reason why she didn't want to stop running was because she had tears running down her face. Yuuhi didn't want Hiroto to know that she was crying, especially since she couldn't think of a good lie. To make it worse, she didn't even know the reason for her unwanted tears, herself.

Before the two even knew it, they were already far from the hill they went to for a better view of the fireworks. They didn't even realize that they were near the shrine's long series of stairs. Yuuhi kept running as fast as she could even though her feet were aching because of the wooden sandals she wore. She kept running from Hiroto, hoping he wouldn't catch her.

Suddenly, before she could take another step down the stairs, the strap of the wooden sandal on her right foot snapped, causing her to trip. Yuuhi's eyes opened wide as she realized that she was going to roll down the stairs. She realized that she was going to die from running away.

However, before she could fall, Yuuhi felt a hand grab her wrist to keep her from falling. Her eyes were still as wide as an owl's eyes, her heart thumping faster than she could ever imagine. Yuuhi was slowly pulled away from the stairs, and her feet were on safe grounds again. When she looked up to see whose hand it belonged to, she found Hiroto's worried eyes looking at hers.

"Idiot!"

Yuuhi, confused of what was going on, ended up on Hiroto's chest as he pulled her to him to embrace her. Hiroto held onto Yuuhi as tight as he could, almost to the point where she wouldn't be able to breathe. Yuuhi could hear his fast heartbeat and the fear in his voice. She felt weak and vulnerable to his words, embrace, and the resonating sound of his heart.

"You're an idiot!" Hiroto yelled once again.

"You…you could've died!"

The worried tone in Hiroto's voice made Yuuhi want to keep crying, but she came to her senses and felt as if she was making a big mistake.

"Stop. I'm going home," Yuuhi calmly said as she pushed Hiroto away from her.

"No," he said, pulling her back to his arms.

"I'm going home, okay! Just stop," Yuuhi yelled, pushing him away again.

Yuuhi took off her wooden sandal and carried them as she carefully walked down the stairs. She still had tears on her cheeks, but she didn't wipe them off. She was in a daze, still thinking about what Hiroto just did to her.

"What's your problem?" Hiroto asked, stopping Yuuhi.

"Why?" he continued as he ran down the stairs past Yuuhi to be able to talk to her face to face.

"Why do you hate me? What exactly did I do to you?" Hiroto roared, confronting Yuuhi.

The fireworks' sounds were still booming and the people were still watching the beauty of the show. Yuuhi didn't say anything even though it felt as if her mind and heart were overfilled with thoughts she wanted to verbally throw at her manager.

"I thought we would get along. That night when you helped me out when I got drunk…I really thought…and hoped…that we would get along. You started to distance yourself from me more and more after that night, and I was able to sense it," Hiroto said.

"I allowed you to call me by my first name, but you keep calling me by my last name. Then, I even volunteered to be your manager just so I could get closer to you…but it feels like we're growing further apart."

Yuuhi kept her gaze down, still listening to Hiroto's statements. She could see their shadows dancing around from the bright light that the fireworks and the moon shone on them.

"It's already been two months since we started working with each other…but we haven't made any progress," Hiroto painfully admitted.

"Why, Yuuhi? What have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing, alright!" she yelled right before another firework shot up the sky with a loud boom.

Yuuhi looked at Hiroto straight in the eyes with some hopes that he couldn't see her tears.

"I treasure my career. That's all. I'm sorry, Kazama-san, if you think we aren't getting any closer…but we have to be and act professional," Yuuhi lied.

The auburn-haired idol couldn't think of any other excuse, but thankfully, she had her career to back her up and support her.

"Thank you for today, but I'm going home. I'll just take a cab," she said as she continued to walk down the stairs.

Hiroto couldn't do anything because he knew and felt that Yuuhi was right. Hiroto was Yuuhi's manager. They could be friends, but they can't be anything more than that. What bothered him the most, though, was why he sounded as if he wanted to be more than friends with Yuuhi.

He sat down on one of the stairs' steps and put his hands on his head, covering his eyes to stop himself from watching Yuuhi walk away. He wanted to stop her again, but he knew she wouldn't turn around.

"Great," he thought.

"Now, I don't even think I'll be able to talk to her tomorrow," Hiroto continued to negatively think.

"Or even give her this."

Hiroto took out a small, rectangular-shaped box that he kept in his pockets. It was wrapped with a cute ribbon, its content probably special.

The young man got up and sighed after taking much thought on what he should do. He wanted to go to a bar and drink away what happened to him and Yuuhi, but he still had to take care of business the next day. He gave up and just left to go home.

The next day, Hiroto met Yuuhi at the lounge, where she was drinking tea. Hiroto passed by her, not uttering a word, to grab some coffee. The TV was on and Yuuhi was just watching the early morning news. It was so quiet in the room, with only the TV's faint volume audible, that Hiroto felt as if Yuuhi could hear his heartbeat from far away. Before he could say something to drive the awkward atmosphere in the room, Yuuhi got up and took her cup to the lounge's sink to wash it.

"Good morning, Kazama-san," she smiled at him as she passed by.

"Oh, yeah…good morning," Hiroto replied, confused.

"Hey about last ni—"

"Don't worry about it," Yuuhi interrupted, turning off the sink and putting her cup on the cupboard to dry.

Hiroto did as he was told and finished drinking his coffee without uttering another word about what happened to them last night. After they both finished their businesses in the lounge, they headed to Hiroto's office to prepare for the day's work. As soon as they finished getting ready, Hiroto drove the young, auburn-haired idol to the photography studio. Yuuhi's first job for the day was a photo shoot with two other newly-debuted idols, Flagrance and Ai Sakura.

Flagrance was a half-Korean and half-Japanese idol that came from Korea. She didn't want to use her Korean name, Hye Min Park, as her debut name, so she settled with Flagrance. She was famous in Korea, but she wanted to try something new, which resulted to her moving to Japan to become famous there.

Ai Sakura, who debuted two weeks earlier than Yuuhi, was also a new idol from the rivaling company of Muranishi Entertainment Company. However, her company allowed for her to work with Yuuhi of MEC for Berry magazine's upcoming cover.

The three were given three different styles of clothing to give the magazine designers options for the cover. The first theme of the photo shoot was 'Tea Time,' where the three were dressed in cute, frilly dresses of pink, white, and yellow pastel colors. Even though it wasn't Yuuhi's style, she still looked as gorgeous as the other two debutantes for the theme. The second one was 'Goodnight, Sweet Dreams,' where the three of them wore cute, yet comfortable, pajamas. They were asked to lie down with their heads all together, as if they were forming a circle. The last theme of the photo shoot was 'Shop 'til We Drop,' where they all wore casual, in-style outfits while carrying bags and boxes as if they were shopping.

The three got along very well, which made it easy for everyone to work with each other. After the three-hour photo shoot ended, the three idols wished each other good luck as they separated ways.

"How'd you get to MEC today?" Hiroto asked, breaking the silence between him and Yuuhi as they made their way back to the building.

"I drove, of course. Don't you remember I have a car?" she smiled with a little hint of snob.

"Well, it's actually my dad's but he gave it to me for my 20th birthday," she recalled.

"Now that you mention it, you're turning 22 next month, huh," Hiroto gently smiled.

Yuuhi was a little shocked, her face blushing. She didn't think that Hiroto would remember her birthday with just one look on the copy her birth certificate the she showed him. Instead of saying something smart to counter Hiroto's remark, Yuuhi just kept her head down and fidgeted with her fingers.

"I knew this one girl who used to do that when she was embarrassed, too," Hiroto giggled when he saw Yuuhi play with her fingers with a blushing face.

Yuuhi turned away and looked out the window, a little upset. The remaining time they had on their way back to the building was shrouded in silence. Hiroto didn't want to say anything anymore after he realized that he made Yuuhi get upset once again. Yuuhi didn't want to say anything to him because she knew that it would not only offend him, but herself, too.

When they arrived at the MEC building, Yuuhi was approached by one of the interns, saying that someone was waiting for her at the lounge. The only clue Yuuhi got from the intern was that the visitor was important.

Yuuhi rushed to the lounge without even realizing that Hiroto went with her. She quickly opened the door to find a lady sitting down on the couch with a worried look on her face.

"Yuuhi!" the girl exclaimed as she ran towards the idol to give her a hug.

"Neko-nee? What are you doing here?" Yuuhi worriedly asked.

"Who is she?" Hiroto asked, confused of what was going on.

"Neko-nee, this is Hiroto Kazama, my manager," Yuuhi said.

"It's nice to meet you, Hiroto-san. I'm a big fan," Neko smiled despite of her worried mood earlier.

Yuuhi rolled her eyes and continued with the introductions.

"Kazama-san, this is Neko Kurami, my aunt," Yuuhi finished.

The three of them returned to the couch after their introductions and bows. Cups of teas were already prepared on the coffee table for the three of them by one of the interns. Before Neko told Yuuhi about why she was there, Yuuhi talked about her aunt to Hiroto.

Neko Kurami was Yuuhi's adoptive mother's youngest sister, only five years older than Yuuhi. Because their age were fairly close, Neko was the only person Yuuhi confided with about how she was being bullied all the time. Neko was basically Yuuhi's best friend. However, since Neko had been getting ready for her upcoming wedding before Yuuhi debuted, the two have drifted a little apart.

"What are you doing here, Neko-nee?" Yuuhi calmly asked, trying to hide her worry.

"It's about your mother" Neko announced.

She waited for a couple of seconds to break the news to Yuuhi, who had a really bad feeling already brewing in her head. Neko finally stopped the suspense and told Yuuhi what the matter was.

"She's in a coma."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Hi, minna-san! Sorry it took me forever to update _Broken Fragments. _School's been really busy especially since we just finished with our school festival. It was a whole lot of fun, especially since I got to play the lead role of our school play along with my boyfriend. :D

Anyways, back to the story. So, last chapter, I gave a little fun quiz towards the end. Keeping my side of the deal, I would like to give a shout-out to Vanja Kim, who got the answer right to my first question. And yes, the answer is Koi Hanabi or Love Fireworks.

To the three people that answered both the questions, you three got it right, which gave you all a character (although minor) in this chapter of _Broken Fragments_.

To Flagrance-san, I got the idea of your character being half-Korean and half-Japanese because I went to check out your profile and saw that you spoke Korean. I, too, am learning Korean, so kudos to you. (: And thank you so much for participating with the fun quiz and supporting my story. I'm sorry if you didn't like your character in this chapter. )x

To Ai Sakura-san, since I couldn't really get in contact with you, I decided to just use the name you had for the review you posted. Like I told Flagrance-san, thank you so much for participating with the fun quiz and supporting my story. I'm sorry if you didn't like your character in this chapter )X but I hope you keep supporting. (:

Lastly, to BlackCatNeko999, you've been supporting me since the very beginning and thank you so much! The idea of your just being a friend of Kirika in the story kind of changed, but I hope you still liked it. I don't know if you've already figured it out, but I kept the name Neko in there, but made Kurami your last name, which is a name associated to black (heh, get it? cuz your FF name is BlackCatNeko? xD). Anyways, if you don't already know, I think Neko Kurami might be in the next chapter, too. (: But again, thank you so much! Keep supporting! (:

To everyone else, thank you so much, too. Keep supporting _Broken Fragments, _and if you haven't read the prequel, _Forgotten Melody, _I highly recommend that you do before you keep on reading the further/upcoming chapters. Again minna-san, thank you for the support! Keep reading and reviewing. (Reviews make Mayumi-chan really happy! :D)


	21. Chapter 21: A Goodbye without a Word

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 21: A Goodbye without a Word

"A coma?" Yuuhi asked, shocked.

Fear and worry could be seen in Yuuhi's trembling hands and widened aquamarine eyes. Yuuhi sat on the edge of her seat, nervous of what else her aunt had to say. However, before Neko answered Yuuhi, she looked at Hiroto then back to Yuuhi with a wondering face.

"Yuuhi…does your manager know?" Neko asked the idol.

"Know what?" Hiroto interrupted.

"No, he doesn't," Yuuhi quickly replied.

"What's going on? Tell—"

"Do I tell him, Yuuhi?"

"No. Don't."

"Tell me what?"

"Then we can't discuss this in front of your manager. You do know that, right, Yuu—"

"Tell me what's going on!" Hiroto roared in frustration, standing up.

The room got quiet and the three looked at each other, feeling awkward. Hiroto was annoyed with the fact that they didn't want to tell him anything. Yuuhi didn't want him to know anything, and Neko couldn't decide on whether she should tell Yuuhi's manager what was going on. Feeling uncomfortable after gazing into Hiroto's eyes, Yuuhi turned hers away from Hiroto's as she started to rub her arm in nervousness. She got up before Hiroto could say something and walked to the windows to look outside, hoping she could calm herself a little. Yuuhi took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she revealed to Hiroto something he didn't know.

"I didn't have my parents' permission to train and become an idol," Yuuhi exposed.

Silence lingered in the room once again with Hiroto shocked and Neko remembering what happened. Yuuhi also remembered what happened before while she narrated it to Hiroto.

"After my 20th birthday, I ran away from home without saying a word," Yuuhi recounted the past.

"During the summer, before I became a third-year college student, I sang in a café as my part-time job. One of the people that worked for Chairman Muranishi heard me sing and gave me Muranishi Entertainment Company's business card, telling me to audition as an idol. She said that if I passed the auditions, I'd train as an idol for at least a year and debut as soon as I could," she continued.

* * *

"Mama, Papa, I have something to tell you," Yuuhi smiled as they prepared to eat dinner.

"Yes, dear?" her mother, Saeko, cheerfully said.

"I'm going to the city to become an idol."

Saeko and Ichiro stopped moving, surprised of what Yuuhi announced. The atmosphere quickly switched from a warm and cheerful family to a room full of tension and shock.

"No. End of discussion," Ichiro replied, continuing what he was doing.

"But Papa! I want to be an idol!"

"Yuu-chan, don't do it, please," Saeko kindly said.

"No! Mama, Papa! Please! I want to become famous! Please!"

"You're just going to make a fool of yourself out there, Yuuhi!" Ichiro roared, scaring his adopted daughter.

Yuuhi knew that her father was very angry because he called her 'Yuuhi,' not the usual 'Yuu-chan.' She wanted to say something, but all she could do was clench her fists and hold back her tears.

"I'm going to bed. I lost my appetite," Yuuhi declared as she walked to her room upstairs, disappointed.

The auburn-haired girl locked her door and kept the lights off with only her computer's screen giving off the light. She took a picture out of her desk's drawer and looked at it with teary blue eyes.

"It's because I look like her, right?" she said to herself, crying.

The next day, Yuuhi drove the car that her father gave her as her 20th birthday present to go to the city. She had her clothes and necessary things with her, even taking the money that her parents saved for her college tuition fee. When she arrived in the city, Yuuhi immediately rented a luxurious apartment with her tuition money for her to live in. After that day, she drove to MEC building to audition. Without even going through the whole audition process, Yuuhi was picked to become a trainee that would debut as an idol. She felt happy, but she knew it wasn't true happiness. Yuuhi returned to her apartment and took out a picture from her suitcase, her things still unpacked.

"I'm going to become an idol," she smiled with a few tears in her eyes.

"Because I look like you, doesn't it?"

* * *

Yuuhi didn't share the flashback she had with Hiroto because she knew that the conversation would just get unwantedly deeper. However, she did tell him about how she ran away because her parents didn't let her audition and how she was able to rent a luxurious apartment. Taken aback, Hiroto didn't say a word while Neko dazed, also remembering her sister and brother-in-law's expression when they found out their daughter had ran away.

"Why didn't—"

"I called them right after I was informed that I passed the auditions. I told them not to look for me because I wasn't coming back. Ever since then, I haven't heard from them," Yuuhi interrupted Hiroto.

"That's because Saeko-nee-san got worse ever since you left. Your father had to take your mother to the hospital so many times that they're starting to lose money, especially since your father quit his job to take care of your mother. She's been in a coma for almost three months now. As soon as I found out that you were the 'Fallen Angel Yuuhi' that just debuted, I began looking for you here. I tried to get in contact with you so many times, but you were always busy and I didn't have your email or cellphone number. I was going to give up, but I promised myself that I have to let you know about how your mother's doing before she gets any worse," Neko cried, covering her face.

"I'm so sorry, Neko-nee," Yuuhi said as she sat down beside her to comfortingly stroke her back.

The sun outside the window was starting to set, its orange rays going through the curtain and shining on the wall. The skies were shaded with blue, orange, purple, and a maroonish color.

"Go see your mother and father, Yuuhi," Hiroto commanded.

"I'm not going alone," Yuuhi replied.

"If I do go, you're coming with me because if I go back, my father won't let me leave ever again."

Neko stopped crying and wiped her tears to listen to Yuuhi and Hiroto's conversation. When she looked at their eyes, it seemed as if Yuuhi was more dominant over her own manager.

"Fine. I'm going to cancel all your work sessions tomorrow. We're going to meet here in my office at exactly 8 a.m. We're using my car to get there," Hiroto declared, finalizing everything.

"Alright."

Hiroto took a deep breath to release all the tension he had been keeping to himself. He ran his hands through his hair and pulled them back, stressed and tired.

"Both of you, go home. We're leaving early tomorrow," Hiroto said.

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow, Kazama-san," Yuuhi answered.

"Thank you so much for everything, Kazama-san," Neko bowed.

Yuuhi and Neko left Hiroto's office and headed to the parking lot. Since Neko came to the city by train, Yuuhi offered to drive her to the hotel she'd been staying in to get her things and move them to Yuuhi's apartment.

"Wait, I forgot something in Kazama-san's office," Yuuhi announced, realizing that she didn't have her purse with her.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and walked back inside, taking the elevator to Hiroto's office. When she arrived there, she thought that the door would be locked since he didn't go to his office when they arrived at the MEC building, running to the lounge with her, instead. However, when she turned the knob, the door opened and she was able to come in.

The room was empty and Hiroto's bag was on the desk.

"He's still working?" Yuuhi curiously thought.

She turned to the left side of the room to where the couch was in Hiroto's office. There, Yuuhi found her purse. She sat down to check if everything she brought was in there, hoping she didn't forget anything.

Out of the blue, Hiroto's computer made loud beeping noises, scaring the living soul out of Yuuhi. She walked to the computer to turn off the noise, but before she got there, it turned off. When Yuuhi looked at the screen, it showed that there was a missed chat invite from Takada Pinau, the famous director of Sonata of Love and Youth.

Yuuhi was going to click the 'Call Back' button, but it disappeared and Hiroto's inbox showed up, instead. She immediately saw the email from Takada Pinau, labeled 'Please let her be our lead actress.'

Click.

Yuuhi opened the email out of curiosity, her eyes scrolling from left to right as she read the whole conversation with her manager and Takada Pinau. Suddenly, her eyes grew and her mouth opened, stunned by what she just read.

"What?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hello, minna-san! I'm back again with frequent updates! :D We're on summer vacation and I'm very happy! :D So, be expecting more frequent updates of _Broken Fragments. _To all the fans, what do you think was in the email? Why do you think Yuuhi was shocked? Share your thoughts and opinions by reviewing this story. The ones whose guesses are close will have the chance to be a character in one of the future chapters. This fun quiz is only open until I finally reveal what was in the email. Okay? Thanks for supporting everyone! :D


	22. Chapter 22: Back to Her Home

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 22: Back to Her Home

After hearing footsteps from outside, Yuuhi immediately clicked the 'Go Back' button and marked the email as 'Unread' so that Hiroto wouldn't think she read it. She quickly walked away from his computer and grabbed her things.

"You're still here?" Hiroto asked when he walked in.

"I left my purse. I'll see you tomorrow," Yuuhi replied.

She quickly left the building and drove home, the email still in her mind. Yuuhi prepared dinner for her and her aunt, Neko, after she finished taking a quick shower. They ate in silence, trying to figure out what they should talk about.

"S-so how is it being an idol, Yuuhi?" Neko awkwardly asked.

"It's good, I guess. Really busy. Exciting," Yuuhi emotionlessly answered.

When she noticed that Neko seemed down from the cold answer she gave her, Yuuhi changed the subject by asking her aunt a question.

"So how are you and Takumi-nii?" Yuuhi awkwardly smiled as she lifted up her chopsticks to eat the rice.

"We're doing great. Our wedding's in six months."

"That's amazing!"

"You should come and bring your manager as your date. Both of you are about the same age, right?"

Yuuhi looked upset as she continued chewing her food. The look in Yuuhi's eyes scared Neko, that she regretted saying something.

"We don't get along, Kazama-san and I."

Yuuhi got up and placed her plate in the sink, throwing away the remaining small amount of food she had.

"I'm going to bed, Neko-nee. I already prepared your futon in my room. Just come in and sleep when you feel like it. Goodnight," Yuuhi coldly said on her way to her room, leaving her aunt to finish her dinner.

Yuuhi laid down on her bed and pulled the blankets on top of her body. She looked at the moon that reflected its light from behind the curtained window.

"Why would we get along?" she mumbled, thinking about the email she read from her manager's computer.

"When he doesn't even have faith in me."

The next day, Yuuhi and Neko drove to the MEC building after preparing the things that Neko brought. Not planning to stay for more than a day, Yuuhi didn't bring any change of clothes with her. They arrived at Hiroto's office at 7:48 am, thinking that Yuuhi's manager probably wasn't there, yet. However, when they arrived there, Hiroto was on his computer, probably fixing any schedule conflicts.

"Your disguise is in the second drawer. Bring it just in case we have to walk around in public," Hiroto said, not taking his eyes off of the computer.

"The place we're going to is in the country. There's no need for it," Yuuhi replied as she sat on the couch to relax.

Hiroto tilted his head to look at Yuuhi from the other side of the monitor. He gave her a look that made her get up and do as she was told.

"We never know what can happen. It may be out in the country, but you still have fans that—"

"I don't have fans there," Yuuhi furiously interrupted.

Hiroto looked up, seeing the anger and pain in Yuuhi's eyes. They were shimmering as if she was about to start crying.

"I wasn't wanted there. That's also one of the reasons why I ran away," she confessed.

The room was occupied with an awkward atmosphere while the silence lingered. Yuuhi was hurt with remembering the past. Hiroto was confused, and Neko knew that Yuuhi was telling the truth, so Neko was a little hurt to know that she couldn't do anything for Yuuhi.

"Let's just go. It's 7:52. By the time we get out, it'll be 8 am. We'll be leaving just in time," Yuuhi calculated, taking the disguises from the drawer and putting it in a paper bag to fulfill Hiroto's order.

Hiroto sat in the driver's seat while Yuuhi sat in the passenger's seat beside Hiroto. Neko sat in the back with some of the bags she brought for her stay in the city to find her niece. While riding down the busy roads, Yuuhi's mind was occupied with thoughts of the past. She was reminded of how she was bullied for being adopted and how it only got worse because she looked like the famous idol, Kirari. Then, her adoptive parents wouldn't let her follow dreams, resulting to her running away.

"That place is just full of bad memories," she thought, secretly clenching her fist.

"Who am I kidding?" she painfully smiled.

"I, myself, is a bad memory," Yuuhi quietly muttered.

"What?" Hiroto asked, faintly hearing the auburn-haired idol that sat beside him.

"Nothing."

With her cold reply, Hiroto kept quiet and focused on the road. From what she had just seen, Neko realized that Yuuhi was telling the truth about her and Hiroto's not getting along. Neko regretted telling Yuuhi that she should take Hiroto to the wedding as her date.

A few hours later, the three of them had arrived at around noon time. Although, they were a little late from the time they planned to arrive because of the heavy traffic. After exiting the highway, Yuuhi showed Hiroto the directions to her house.

"It's there," Yuuhi pointed at the modern-looking house.

The houses that surrounded Yuuhi's house were traditional, most of them only having one floor. The sidewalks were empty and the road was quiet. The country was very peaceful, especially with its unpolluted air and the cool breeze that made the winds calmly sway.

Yuuhi got out of the car before Hiroto could open the door for her, hinting him that she was a little upset. When she shut the door, Hiroto realized that she wasn't a little upset, but possibly, a lot. Neko also got out of the car with the few luggage she brought. Yuuhi took a quiet deep breath before she pressed the button that rang the doorbell. After it rang, a man's voice came on the intercom, gloomily greeting them.

"Yes, who is it?" Yuuhi's father asked, despair in his voice.

"It's me, Papa," Yuuhi reluctantly replied.

Yuuhi's father didn't reply with only the sounds of stumbling audible on the intercom. Out of nowhere, the door opened fast and a man came out to hold Yuuhi in his arms.

"Yuuhi! Yuuhi!" her father exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

Yuuhi stood there, not returning her father's embraces. Her eyes were looking out to the side, not wanting to make eye contact with him. She didn't feel any emotions, despite looking a little annoyed and upset.

"Come in, everyone. Come in," Yuuhi's father invited.

Hiroto and Neko bowed to him before they entered his house. They took off their shoes and neatly put it aside, and put on the inside slippers that were prepared by the entrance, a part of Japanese tradition.

"Papa, this is my manager, Hiroto Kazama," Yuuhi introduced, glancing at Hiroto.

"I'm Ichirou Tsubasa. Thank you for taking care of my daughter," Ichirou bowed.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Hiroto bowed, too.

Ichirou invited them over to the living room to get comfortable. The pastel-peach wall matched the long light-teal couch for guests and the love seat, possibly for Yuuhi's parents. There was a coffee table in the middle with a fuzzy carpet underneath it. A tall bookshelf was by the fireplace, and a lamp towered by love seat, hinting that one of Yuuhi's parents loved to read. The house looked lovely with its Westernized design, but its spirit and sense of 'home' had long been gone, probably ever since Yuuhi ran away.

"Please make yourselves comfortable while I make tea," Ichirou smiled.

Hiroto could easily tell that Ichirou had been stressed and exhausted for quite some time, especially since he was looking at the hanging, framed picture of the Tsubasa family. In the picture, Ichirou and Saeko, who were in their early-thirties, stood behind their daughter, who was probably 9-years-old at the time the picture was taken. Their faces were all full of smiles and bliss, and their picture gave off a warm feeling of care and love. However, the present-Ichirou that stood in front of them had dark eye bags and wrinkles on his face, probably from frowning and worrying. His eyes were also a little red from lack of sleep and relaxation.

"I'll do it, Ichirou-nii-san," Ichirou's sister-in-law, Neko, volunteered to give him time to chat with Yuuhi and Hiroto.

"Thanks, Neko-san."

Ichirou sat down on the love seat by himself, closing his eyes in exhaustion. As soon as Neko left, the atmosphere got heavier and more awkward between the three of them. Yuuhi's hands were on her lap, her posture relaxed and her eyes closed. Hiroto nervously sat up straight, his hands also on his lap.

"How's being an idol, Yuuhi?" Ichirou nicely asked.

"It's alright."

Hiroto just realized that there was no TV in the living room or anywhere else in the house. There were also no magazines or any books on celebrities or entertainment. That was probably the reason why Yuuhi's parents didn't have any idea how she was doing in the entertainment business.

"Where's Mama?" Yuuhi quickly asked.

"She's in the bedroom, still asleep. She's been in a coma for—"

"I know. Neko-nee told me," Yuuhi interrupted.

Hiroto was feeling more awkward since he had nothing to say. He was also able to sense that Yuuhi and Ichirou were on bad terms.

"Do you want to see—"

"Not right now, Papa," Yuuhi interrupted once again.

Before Ichirou could say another word to her, Yuuhi stood up and grabbed Hiroto's wrist. He stood up with her, confused on what and where they were going.

"I'm going to show him my room. I didn't take anything, but my clothes, anyways," Yuuhi announced.

Neko arrived with the tea, but Yuuhi walked away from them, taking Hiroto with her. They walked up the stairs without turning back while her head was down to hide her face. Yuuhi kept holding onto Hiroto's wrist until they reached her room in the end of the hallway upstairs.

Yuuhi opened the door and entered her room with Hiroto, closing the door right away. It was dark in the room because she didn't turn her lights on. Hiroto couldn't see anything, but he felt Yuuhi's letting go of his wrist and walking away. Suddenly, Hiroto heard the flutter of the curtains as the rays of sunshine lit up the room.

He looked around, finding Yuuhi's room quite spacious and bigger than other people's rooms. It looked simple and clean, though she had been away for a long time. The walls were a light shade of pink with all of the room's furniture wooden and white. Her full-size bed, located in the corner of her room, was tidily made, the bed sheets and pillows pastel pink, like the curtains. Beside her bed was a short and white, wooden nightstand with a lacey lamp on it. Her desk was on the opposite corner by the window, and a small table was in the center of the room, a carpet underneath it, too. The three-leveled shelf by the door had large stuffed toys on top, smaller stuffed toys on the first level, and the rest contained books.

"You're quite a girly girl, huh?" Hiroto stated, trying to lighten up the mood.

Yuuhi, who was looking out the window, didn't reply to Hiroto's statement. Hiroto realized that he shouldn't have said anything at all after he was silently rejected.

"You can sit down if you want," Yuuhi said, pointing at her bed.

Obeying her, Hiroto sat down on her soft bed and kept looking around to observe her room. On Yuuhi's desk, he found a picture of her when she was younger. He was a little shocked and sad to find that the young Yuuhi looked so similar to the late Kirari when she was at the same age. On the wall, he also found a framed picture of Yuuhi in her school uniform on her senior high school graduation, her parents behind her with their hands on her shoulders, under the rain of cherry blossom petals in front of the school gates. Hiroto noticed that Yuuhi's hair had been cut to her shoulders and dyed an auburn color in her graduation picture. He wondered why she would do something like that to her hair, what most women treasured dearly.

"I was bullied, that's why," Yuuhi answered as if she was able to read Hiroto's mind.

He turned to Yuuhi, making eye contact with her. Hiroto saw the sadness in her eyes before she turned away again and looked out the window.

Before Hiroto could console her, Yuuhi narrated her past about how she was bullied for being adopted. She told him that her being adopted was the first reason why she was bullied. Then, after Kirari rose to fame, Yuuhi revealed to Hiroto that she was bullied for looking like the idol.

"Of course, I didn't know what they were talking about at first," Yuuhi recalled.

"Since I have no contact with the entertainment world in this house, if you haven't noticed," she continued.

Hiroto's assumption earlier was right, but he became curious as to why Yuuhi wanted to become an idol if she had no contact with the entertainment world.

"So, I didn't know about Kirari Tsukishima. That was why I was a confused on why they said I looked like her. Then one day, while I walked home from school, I saw a picture of her on the newspaper stand in the small store by the school. For the first time," Yuuhi narrated as she went through her desk's drawer.

"I was intrigued by the entertainment world."

Yuuhi handed Hiroto the newspaper she bought that day. In the cover page, Kirari was shown in her sky blue tutu for her debut song, 'Koi Kana.'

"I looked at myself in the mirror and at the picture, and realized that I do look like her," Yuuhi said, looking at herself in the mirror.

Yuuhi continued her narration and told her manager about how she dyed her hair. She told him that even though she had changed her hairstyle, the bullying didn't stop. Yuuhi also confessed to Hiroto that she never got to tell her parents about it because she was aware of her burdening them.

"Because of me, Papa always had to look for a new job because I was getting bullied. Because of me, Mama had to close her dream restaurant to move to a different place. Because of me," Yuuhi quietly said.

"Their lives have been ruined."

She looked at the hanging picture of her on graduation day, staring at her parents' faces. A tear escaped her eyes while Yuuhi clenched her fist in frustration and pain.

"That's not true!" Hiroto roared as he got up to walk towards Yuuhi.

"That's not true! You shouldn't think that way, Yuuhi! Your parents love you! They love you more than—" Hiroto ranted as he placed his hand on Yuuhi to turn her around, only to get interrupted to see her crying face.

For the first time, Yuuhi didn't hide her crying face from Hiroto. For the first time, Yuuhi showed Hiroto all her emotions. For the first time, Yuuhi let her tears flow down her cheeks in front of Hiroto, the last person she would want to see her crying.

"You don't understand! It was all my fault! My mother's in a coma because of me!" Yuuhi cried.

"My father's tired and it's all because—"

Interfering her, Hiroto grabbed Yuuhi's hand and pulled her to him, embracing the sobbing Yuuhi in his arms. Yuuhi couldn't say anything in shock. She couldn't move because of his warm and comforting embrace. Yuuhi wanted to get away from him as soon as she felt her heart's beating really fast, but the way Hiroto held her was soothing. With the height difference they had, Hiroto had the ability to lean Yuuhi's head on his chest, and Yuuhi was able to hear his heartbeat. Even though Yuuhi didn't want to return Hiroto's actions, she was forced to put her hands on his chest because of the way he pulled her to him. However, the feel of his strong chest made Yuuhi feel like she was a little child again.

"Don't say that about yourself," Hiroto softly said.

"Your parents love you with all their heart," he continued as he closed his eyes and stroked Yuuhi's hair to help her ease her pains.

"That's why they did all those things for you."

Yuuhi felt better and reassured with Hiroto's words as she closed her eyes in relief.

"Fine," she said, still against Hiroto's chest.

"I'll talk to Papa."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hello, minna-san! I'm so sorry for not updating _Broken Fragments _in awhile. I'm trying to finish up my other story, _Forbidden Love, _so I can just focus on one story. I apologize for making this chapter longer than usual because I got carried away. XD Well, if any of you like Vocaloid or myths, please read _Forbidden Love _because I think you would like it. Please continue to support me and my stories, and also, thank you so much for supporting _Broken Fragments. _Keep on reading! (: Reviews are highly appreciated by Mayumi-chan. :3 Thank you!


	23. Chapter 23: Her Unknown Past

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 23: Her Unknown Past

After realizing that they were pressed up against each other, Yuuhi and Hiroto quickly turned away from each other, their faces warm and red.

"I-I'll give you some alone time, so I'm going downst—"

"I-I'll go with you…I…h-have to t-talk to Papa anyways," Yuuhi interrupted, trying to return her cold attitude back.

"T-then, I'll go first," Hiroto replied as he rushed out of her room.

Yuuhi was left behind with her thoughts in a mess. Her right hand was rolled into a fist and was placed on her chest. She felt her fast and strong heartbeat.

"Why do I feel this way?" Yuuhi asked herself, a little frustrated.

"I can't feel this way again," she thought as she walked towards her bookshelf to pick up a picture she hid in one of her books.

In the picture was her and a boy, whose face was scratched off. Yuuhi's hair, which extended to her hips, was still light brown. She wore a sailor uniform, the long-sleeved blouse white like the knee-high socks she wore, and the mid-thigh length, pleated skirt dark red like the ribbon and the sailor-styled collar. The boy wore a black _gakuran _with golden-colored buttons. Their uniform suggested that she was still a junior high school student at the time the picture was taken. Yuuhi and the boy stood in front of the school gate as snow poured down, holding hands and sharing a thick and long muffler because their height didn't have a very big difference. Yuuhi's face was red, not only because of the cold weather, but also because of her being close to the boy.

"Not after what happened before," she quietly said, putting the picture face-down.

Yuuhi gently closed her door and walked down the stairs. When she arrived at their living room, she found her father, Hiroto, and Neko enjoying their tea.

"Papa," Yuuhi called, interrupting them.

"I want to see Mama."

Ichirou immediately placed his cup of tea down and rushed to Yuuhi's side. Then, he hugged her tightly and cried, not being able to hold his tears any longer.

"Okay, Yuuhi. I-I'll show you Mama, okay?" Ichirou cried.

All four of them walked down the end of the hallway of the house to where the master bedroom was located. Ichirou knocked on the door, keeping his manners, as if his wife would open it.

"Come in," he said with a painful smile.

Yuuhi, Hiroto, and Neko quietly walked in first while Ichirou held the door for them. Neko wanted to break down in tears, but she knew that she had to be strong for Yuuhi and Ichirou. Neko stood by Hiroto while Yuuhi walked towards her sleeping mother.

The room was full of hospital equipment. There were lots of wires attached to Saeko, connecting to different monitors and machines. She was breathing normally, according to the heart monitor that beeped in constant rhythms. The IV continuously delivered medicinal liquid to Saeko's body, through the catheter attached to the vein in her arm. A breathing tube was also attached into Saeko's throat through her mouth.

"Mama," Yuuhi quietly said as she squatted down by her mother's side.

"I'm here to visit," Yuuhi painfully smiled.

"How have you been?" Yuuhi asked, continuously talking to the sleeping Saeko.

Of course, Yuuhi didn't get any replies. While Yuuhi continued to talk to her, Ichirou gently placed his hand on Neko and Hiroto's shoulder.

"Let's give them some space," he whispered to both of them before they exited the room.

Without Yuuhi's knowing, the three of them left her alone with Saeko as Ichirou softly closed the door. Hiroto, Neko, and Ichirou headed back to the living room to continue drinking their tea. It was silent between all three of them, their minds reflecting over what Yuuhi was doing. Suddenly, Neko's phone rang when she received a text message. After reading the message, Neko finished drinking the remaining tea she had and grabbed her things.

"I have to go, Ichirou-nii-san, Kazama-san. Takumi knows I'm back and he needs help with some of the wedding arrangements. Just tell Yuuhi I'll try to visit her again," Neko announced as she headed out.

"Thank you for everything, Kazama-san. Please take care of Yuuhi," she continued, bowing.

"Thank you, Kurami-san," Hiroto bowed.

"See you later, Neko-san," Ichirou waved goodbye.

After Neko left, Hiroto and Ichirou returned to the living room to continue drinking their tea. They sat there in silence, both feeling a little shy.

"So, Kazama-san, how's my daughter doing?" Ichirou asked, breaking the ice.

"She's doing great, sir. She's a natural when it comes to the entertainment busi—"

"Yuuhi encountered identity problems, didn't she?" Ichirou interrupted, placing his cup of tea down on the coffee table.

Hiroto was a little surprised that Ichirou knew something like that. Without any contact with the entertainment business or even with their own daughter, Hiroto was also curious on how Ichirou would know about the first problem Yuuhi encountered after her debut.

"Yes, sir, she did. Right after she debuted in the big stage and her face was in every magazine, she came across identity problems right away," Hiroto confessed.

"I see," Ichirou replied, taking another sip of his tea.

"We already saw this one coming. That's why we didn't let her become an idol in the first place," Ichirou revealed.

"We used to have a TV once in this living room…but we got rid of it one day," he continued, pointing at the area where the TV used to be.

"Yuuhi loved watching TV because of the idols she saw. She would dance and sing along with them, entertaining me and Saeko. She was such an angel, you know," Ichirou chuckled.

"While she was at school one day…we saw a celebrity news show…broadcasting the debut of an idol named Kirari Tsukishima. Saeko and I thought that it was our daughter at first, but she came home right away after school, like the usual."

Ichirou got up and grabbed another teapot from the kitchen counter. He refilled his and Hiroto's cups and continued his story.

"The next day, she came home after school, gloomy and upset. She went straight up to her room and didn't come down until dinner. After dinner, she returned to her room and went to bed…Saeko realized that Yuuhi was probably getting teased for looking like Kirari Tsukishima, the newly debuted idol that time…so Saeko decided to get rid of the TV, magazines, and everything else that could show anything about the entertainment business," Ichirou narrated, making hand gestures of how much things they had to get rid of.

Hiroto was intrigued of Ichirou's story, not only because it involved Yuuhi's past, but also because Kirari was included. He never thought that Kirari would bring suffering to a family without her knowing when all she ever intended to do was make everyone smile.

"A few weeks later, Yuuhi left to go out to town, which was unusual because she always went to town with us. When she came back that afternoon, her light brown hair was light auburn, and the once-hip-length hair was shoulder-length."

Before Ichirou continued with his narration, he paused to gather his thoughts and think about what happened in the past. Hiroto was speechless after he found out the reason about Yuuhi's change of hairstyle.

"Ever since then…our Yuuhi felt distant from us. Saeko and I felt as if our daughter, Yuuhi, disappeared along with her hip-length, light brown hair," Ichirou recalled as he wiped his tears away.

"Saeko had always been sickly. I've known her since we were in junior high school. She couldn't participate in PE class because she'd collapse anytime. After we got married, she got pregnant, but Saeko had to get hospitalized for many times. Then, our doctor revealed to us that if Saeko were to keep the child, she and the baby would die before it could even reach its third month," Ichirou recounted as he looked down on the floor, his face frowning in agony.

"Not wanting to lose Saeko, I told the doctor that she'd get an abortion. Saeko didn't know about it, so when she found out after she recovered, she had lost all her life. Her eyes were blank and she wouldn't talk, not even to me. It went on like that until we found Yuuhi. Saeko returned and was full of life again. We both promised that we would give everything to Yuuhi, so long as it would make her happy."

Ichirou wiped her tears and gulped down the tea that had gotten a little cooler while he told Hiroto his story. Ichirou waited for Hiroto's comments, but it seemed as if he had none. In Hiroto's mind, though, were lots of questions that he wanted to ask. He wanted answers from Ichirou, but Hiroto knew that asking them would make him an insensitive person. However, Hiroto was determined to ask Ichirou one question.

"Tsubasa-san," Hiroto called, looking at his cup of tea, fiddling with the cup's rim.

"Do you know Yuuhi's real parents?"

Ichirou looked up to see the determination in Hiroto's eyes.

"They're—"

"Papa."

Ichirou and Hiroto turned around to find Yuuhi, walking towards them with her things.

"It's getting late. Kazama-san and I have to head back to the city soon," Yuuhi announced as she closed the zipper of her purse.

"But it's only 1 o'clock, Yuuhi. Why don't you just—"

"We can't stay here tonight, Papa. We have work tomorrow, and we have to leave now before rush hour. Traffic gets bad in the city, especially," Yuuhi replied without waiting for her father's sentence to finish.

"Let's go, Kazama-san. We can't get to the city at a late time."

Hiroto got up with a puzzled look on his face. To keep Yuuhi from getting more upset, he stood up and placed his tea down, taking a bow after.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Tsubasa-san. We'll head on out, now. It was nice meeting you," Hiroto kindly greeted.

"We'll see you later, Papa," Yuuhi said as she and Hiroto put their shoes on in a hurry.

Yuuhi opened the door for Hiroto and let him walk out first. Before she could close the door, Ichirou called out to her with a hint of grief in his voice.

"Will you come back and live with us again?" Ichirou asked, hoping for a 'Yes' as an answer.

"Goodbye," Yuuhi responded, closing the door behind her.

Ichirou was left behind with an unanswered question, his heart broken by his own daughter. When he walked to his bedroom where Saeko was, Ichirou looked out the window to check on them, but their car was already almost out of sight.

"She might never come back, Saeko," Ichirou silently announced, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Hiroto drove down the road heading to the highway. The usual, silent atmosphere accompanied them in the car. Hiroto would take quick glances at Yuuhi, only to find her just looking out the window. Tired of the silence that lingered around, Hiroto stopped the car in the middle of the road with no cars around. He kept his hands on the steering wheel, grasping its handle as he gathered his courage to speak up.

"Why didn't you tell me about your past?" Hiroto calmly asked, looking at Yuuhi.

"I didn't have to."

"Yes, you did!" Hiroto roared.

"Why? Is it because _she _was like that? Is it because Kirari revealed her past to you right away?" Yuuhi thundered back, her eyes full of anger when she lost her temper.

"Don't talk about Kirari like that!"

"And what about you, Kazama-san? You didn't tell me about the movie offer from Takada Pinau!"

"I had my reasons!"

"Like what? Is it because you didn't want me to become an actress? Is it because you want me to stay as an idol?" Yuuhi kept asking, yelling at Hiroto in anger from the top of her lungs.

Yuuhi paused as she leaned back on the seat, calming herself. She was so furious that for the first time, she wanted to cry in anger and frustration. Hiroto was angry, too, yes, but he was aware that Yuuhi had every right to be mad at him for not telling her about the movie offer from Takada Pinau. Hiroto, who was staring at his steering wheel, just hoped that Yuuhi didn't know what the movie was about.

"Or is it because the movie's about Kirari's life?" Yuuhi asked, keeping her eyes on her feet to keep her tears of frustration from falling.

When Hiroto heard Yuuhi's question, he turned his head to look at her.

"Yuuhi," he thought, seeing her unwanted tears glimmer on her cheeks.


	24. Chapter 24: Refusals and Agreements

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 24: Refusals and Agreements

"It's not like th—"

"Then why?" Yuuhi interrupted Hiroto, who tried to lie as an excuse, as she turned to look him in the eyes with hers.

Yuuhi's tears continued to flow from her honest, ocean-blue eyes. She wasn't afraid to show Hiroto how she felt through them. Hiroto, on the other hand, could feel his heart aching to see that once again, he had hurt Yuuhi. He was aware that he had done nothing, but cause her pain, ever since they met. Yuuhi was on her limit, and Hiroto knew that if he were to make another mistake, he was done for.

"I just…I don't think you're ready," Hiroto revealed, even though deep in his heart was a different reason, a reason he couldn't admit to Yuuhi, or even himself.

"We just dealt with the identity problems after your debut, and problems can rise again if you accept the movie offer."

Yuuhi leaned back once again, wiping her eyes. She kept her eyes close to calm herself as she breathed in and out.

"I want to do it," she announced.

"No matter what you, or anyone, will say…I'll do it."

She opened her eyes once more and looked at Hiroto, determined to convince him. Hiroto could see the same willpower Yuuhi had in her eyes when she was in the hospital two days before her debut. He was convinced that Yuuhi would still pursue it, no matter what he were to say or do to prevent her from starring in the movie.

"Alright," he sighed and leaned back, rubbing the top of the bridge of his nose with his right thumb and index finger.

"We'll talk to Chairman Muranishi and Kumoi-san about it tomorrow."

Hiroto continued driving while Yuuhi quietly looked at the passing scenery out the window. Her chin rested on the back of her fingers that were folded on her palm. Her eyes strolled along with the scenery that she looked at as she thought about what Hiroto said about her not being ready. Yuuhi knew that Hiroto wouldn't tell her the truth, and what he told her earlier proved her assumption right.

"Liar."

* * *

"No."

"But Kumoi-san, we—"

"A 'No' means a 'No' and that's final," Kumoi-san sternly answered as walked to the window behind her husband.

As soon as Yuuhi arrived, she and Hiroto hurried to the Chairman's office to ask their permission to let Yuuhi star in Takada Pinau's movie.

Hiroto looked at Chairman Muranishi, hoping he could counter Kumoi-san's decision. However, Chairman Muranishi awkwardly smiled at Yuuhi and Hiroto, meaning he could only try.

"How 'bout this? Why don't we contact Takada Pinau and ask him if he has an alternative actress in mind or what his backup movie is just in case nobody accepted the movie on Kirari-chan's life," Chairman Muranishi suggested while he got started typing Takada Pinau's name on his contact list on the computer.

"What do you mean by a backup movie?" Hiroto asked, never having heard of such thing.

"I saw the recent news about the movie festival for this year. Takada Pinau was nominated to have a movie prepared for the festival. Also," Chairman Muranishi answered while typing, handing over the flyer to Hiroto before he continued looking for Takada Pinau's contact information.

Hiroto glanced at it as Yuuhi walked towards the couch and rested. She wasn't interested on what was going on with Takada Pinau, so she didn't really care. Her only motive for going to Chairman Muranishi's office was to ask permission to be in the movie, anyways.

"The nominated directors for the festival are required to have a backup—oh! Here it is," Chairman Muranishi exclaimed.

He quickly dialed Takada Pinau's number, glancing back at the computer to check if he dialed the right number. As soon as he placed the phone by his ear, the room got quiet and the ringing sound could faintly be heard in the room. After a few seconds, a man with a strange voice picked up the phone and answered with a 'Hello.'

"Takada Pinau-san? It's me, Muranishi of MEC," replied the Chairman.

"Oh! Hello, hello! So, are you letting Yuuhi Tsubasa-chan play the Kirari-chan in my movie?" Takada Pinau straightforwardly asked.

"Actually, we need to talk about that," the Chairman awkwardly laughed with hopes that he didn't disappoint the well-known director.

Takada Pinau was really excited as he and the Chairman discussed what time they should have a private meeting about the movie's matter. After all, Hiroto turned him down so many times. Despite the rejections, Takada Pinau continued to email Yuuhi's manager about the movie offer because having an idol that looked so similar to the late Kirari, even being mistaken to be her, was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, especially to Takada Pinau. The well-known director had always wanted to direct the movie about Kirari's life, especially since after her death, but never had the chance to because to him, no idol could match Kirari. To Takada Pinau, Kirari was still greater than the Yuuhi Tsubasa of today, but since they looked so much alike, he wanted to take advantage of it.

After a short few moments of conversing with the director, Chairman Muranishi ended with a reasonable time for their meeting.

"We'll meet you two back here at 5:30 in the afternoon today. For now, head to work. I'm certain that Yuuhi's hands are full for today," Chairman Muranishi calmly said.

Yuuhi and Hiroto bowed as they left the Chairman's office. They gently closed the door and headed for the elevator to start their day off. After they left, the Chairman's office was full of silence that they were able to hear Yuuhi and Hiroto's footsteps outside.

"How could he?" Kumoi-san exclaimed as soon as the sound of their footsteps faded to nothing.

Chairman Muranishi continued listening to his wife, knowing what she had in mind. He, too, was thinking the same thing.

"Why would he do that? Why would he let Yuuhi star in a movie about Kirari's life as Kirari?" Kumoi-san asked, still looking out the window.

"Why would she even want to be Kirari in the movie, anyways? Why? Was it that easy for Hiroto to let her? Was he really that easy to convince?" Kumoi-san started crying, clenching her fist as she lost her temper.

"Or is he already prepared to re—"

"Stop it!" Chairman Muranishi yelled, interrupting Kumoi-san's complaints.

The Chairman was breathing hard as he did his best to control his anger. He was well aware of what Kumoi-san was going to say. That was the reason why he interrupted her. However, he didn't want to believe what she wanted to say about Hiroto.

He didn't want to doubt Hiroto, the boy he practically raised. He didn't want to assume and make conclusions, especially if it was involving Kirari.

"I'm sure that's not what Hiroto meant," Chairman Muranishi silently said, trying to calm his wife down.

He walked over to her side and hugged her as she cried on his shoulder. He stroked her back and leaned his head on her shoulders to comfort the strict-but-soft-inside Kumoi-san.

"I'm sure," Chairman Muranishi whispered.

* * *

"I'm so glad to finally meet you again, Kira—I mean in person, Yuuhi Tsubasa-chan," Takada Pinau greeted as Yuuhi sat down with Hiroto.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Pinau-san," Yuuhi replied.

Time passed by quickly and the time of the meeting with Takada Pinau had arrived. Although exhausted, Yuuhi and Hiroto still decided to come, being a few minutes late after coming from the activities Yuuhi had to do. The rectangular table in the conference room they were in had Takada Pinau and Chairman Muranishi at both ends. Yuuhi and Hiroto say by each other, across them was Kumoi-san. Takada Pinau only brought his assistant along with him while the rest of the staff for the movie waited in their offices.

"So, are you ready to be in my movie, Yuuhi Tsubasa-chan?" Pinau hurriedly asked, getting down to business.

Chairman Muranishi awkwardly smiled with the thought that it would be difficult to reveal their decision to the hyper director. Kumoi-san fixed her eyeglasses, giving her husband a sharp, scary look.

"W-well, the truth is, Pinau-san," Chairman Muranishi began.

"W-we can't have a movie on Kirari Tsukishima, especially if you want Yuuhi Tsubasa to play Kirari."

The room was quiet as they all waited for Takada Pinau's reaction. Chairman Muranishi felt ashamed to decline his offer, but Kumoi-san felt satisfied. Yuuhi had a cold look on her face because the outcome didn't really matter to her. Hiroto just dazed off, hoping that the director would understand. Hiroto let Yuuhi pursue the movie, but he didn't really want to do it, either.

The silence was broken when Takada Pinau let out a sigh that seemed to escape with the wind. He opened his eyes after thinking and looked at the people in the room.

"I knew this was going to happen. After all, if I, myself, still can't accept that Kirari Tsukishima-chan is gone, how could you, the people closest to her?" Takada Pinau frowned.

"I understand your reason to refuse, Muranishi-san. However, I still want Yuuhi to star in my backup movie," the director smiled.

Chairman Muranishi, Kumoi-san, and Hiroto were startled of what the director announced. They didn't expect him to be really interested with Yuuhi's acting abilities, especially if she hadn't done any acting jobs in the entertainment business.

"But, Pinau-sa—"

"I'm interested in her talent, Muranishi-san. I want to see if she can surpass Kirari-chan," Takada Pinau said.

With what the director announced, Kumoi-san's temper started rising. She couldn't believe that Takada Pinau would even think that Yuuhi could have the possibility to beat Kirari. The frustrated Kumoi-san banged her hand on the table and stood up, preparing to blow.

"We ref—"

"We accept," Hiroto and Yuuhi replied together, interfering Kumoi-san.

She turned to Hiroto and Yuuhi with a look of disbelief. The two of them were determined, even going to the heights of upsetting Kumoi-san. As she watched Hiroto and Yuuhi shake Takada Pinau's hand in agreement, Kumoi-san clenched her fist and gritted her teeth in anger. Suddenly, the Chairman placed a hand on Kumoi-san's shoulder to calm her down. The Chairman shook his head in opposition of what she was thinking, causing Kumoi-san to get angrier and leave the room.

"Unbelievable," Kumoi-san muttered as she shut the door behind her.

All of them stopped talking and turned to the door when they heard its violent shutting.

"Now, why don't we discuss the plot of the movie," Chairman Muranishi suggested, hoping to not make things anymore worse.

Takada Pinau asked his assistant, who was standing next to him the whole time, to grab the papers in the suitcase he was carrying. The spy-looking assistant passed it around, returning to Pinau's side immediately after. Yuuhi, Hiroto, and Chairman Muranishi read the paper while Takada Pinau waited for their response. He didn't need to explain anything because everything was on the paper.

The story was about Ayuna Nishizaki and Makoto Hibi, two childhood friends, who have always had feelings for each other since they were little. However, Makoto moves to the city to go to school there. After gaining money, Ayuna follows him to the city, where she finds him with another girl. Heartbroken, Ayuna uses all the money she had to look better before she entered his high school as a transfer student. With the different look and beauty she attained, Makoto doesn't realize that it was Ayuna, especially since she also used the name Hayami. She also uses her looks to attract other boys as she plays around and date them, only to break their hearts in the end. One day, Makoto hears someone playing a song on the piano, revealing to be Hayami (Ayuna). Since then, Makoto have admired Hayami (Ayuna) for her piano skills because her playing reminded him of 'someone.' Makoto then reveals that he knew Hayami was heartbroken because of the way she was acting. Ayuna starts to grow cold towards Makoto once again, but he realizes he was starting to fall in love with her. He also reveals to her that the reason why he wanted to study in the city was because he felt as if he wasn't good enough for Ayuna, the person he remembered through Hayami's playing, who was talented at playing the piano. He also confesses that since he felt as if he would never reach her level, he gave up on his love for her by dating other girls, only to Ayuna's never leaving his mind or heart. She then plays a familiar song from his childhood for him, making him realize that Ayuna had been with him the whole time. They both ask for forgiveness from each other, ending the story with Makoto's confessing his love for Ayuna.

"Wow," Hiroto commented at the greatness of the story.

Of course, he needn't ask Pinau who wrote the story because the director, himself, writes his own. All the movies he wrote and directed had always gotten many awards, including the last movie Kirari starred in, 'Distant Hearts.' That movie, though, was only written by Pinau, not directed. The director was too busy with the movie he was working on in Hollywood during the filming of 'Distant Hearts.'

"As expected of Pinau-san, huh," Chairman Muranishi praised.

"Thank you, thank you," the director smiled.

"Now, what do you think, Yuuhi Tsubasa-chan? Can you do it? Or is it too much?"

Hiroto had just realized that Takada Pinau was doing something on purpose the whole time. The well-known director was trying to bring out Yuuhi's fierce personality, something she hasn't fully shown to others or in public, except for Hiroto, who always made her upset. Takada Pinau was also trying to get Yuuhi to react the way Kirari would react to the things he was saying, especially with the determination she showed him with her desire to do the movie.

"Of course not, Pinau-san. I can do this," Yuuhi calmly replied with a grin on her face.

"Well then," Pinau-san grinned back.

"Let's see what you've got."


	25. Chapter 25: Getting Friendly

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 25: Getting Friendly

Takada Pinau discussed the rest of the movie plans, such as the venue, when the filming would start, how long the filming would take, and an overview of what Yuuhi was expected to do, with excitement in his voice. Yuuhi, Hiroto, and Chairman Muranishi were also excited even though it wasn't visible in their faces. After they finished their discussion, all of them stood up from their seats and bowed to each other with hopes of receiving care and hard-work from each other.

"Oh, and also," Takada Pinau said before he left the conference room with his assistant.

"I've already prepared the cast and film crew conference for tomorrow at the Miyabi Hotel. The paparazzi and newscasters are also going to be there. It will start at around 3:30 pm, so I'll need you to be at the hotel at least 10 minutes before it starts. I'll see you there tomorrow!"

Yuuhi, Hiroto, and Chairman Muranishi bowed again until Pinau's assistant closed the door. They could still hear his footsteps from outside, but they still stood up straight to discuss the matter again.

"He's so excited, that he's already having the meeting tomorrow, huh," the Chairman smiled, breaking the silence in the room.

"He has no choice, after all. The festival's coming soon and he started later than the other directors," Hiroto said.

The room was silent once again while the three of them reflected on the expectations that Takada Pinau conversed with them earlier. Yuuhi's eyes were closed, relaxed; Hiroto's arms were crossed; Chairman Muranishi was rubbing his chin.

"Now that I remember, what happened to Kumoi-san?" Hiroto asked in curiosity.

"N-nothing, really. She got a call from Fubuki, so she had to leave," Chairman Muranishi lied as he awkwardly laughed.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll bring Yuuhi home since she's finished with everything she has to do for the day. We'll go on ahead, Chairman Muranishi," Hiroto replied, standing up with Yuuhi.

They both bowed to Chairman Muranishi, who stood up to see them off, before they left him alone in the conference room. Hiroto went ahead of Yuuhi to open the door for her. As Yuuhi passed by the Chairman, a smirk showed up on her face that had gone unnoticed to Hiroto.

"Liar," she whispered in Chairman Muranishi's ears as she passed by him.

Chills ran up and down his spine as Yuuhi's voice entered his ear. He clenched his fist, offended by what she called him. However, he was aware that she was right to call him a liar. Chairman Muranishi convinced himself that he needed to lie, so he didn't let Yuuhi's statement bother him anymore. Although, deep down, he felt guilty.

As soon as the door closed, Chairman Muranishi sighed and walked towards the windows to look at the setting sun. The orange rays shone on his face, highlighting the wrinkles that resulted from stress.

"Things would've been so much different if you were still here, Kirari-chan."

* * *

Hiroto and Yuuhi arrived in the parking lot in front of the apartment complex where Yuuhi lived. Before Yuuhi could get out of the car, Hiroto locked the doors from the controls he had by his side.

"Will you please open—"

"Why won't you talk to me, Yuuhi?" Hiroto interrupted, his heart pounding in nervousness.

He kept his eyes on the steering wheel, afraid to meet Yuuhi's eyes.

The atmosphere and the scene was like how it was yesterday when they were on their way back to the city from Yuuhi's hometown in the country. The mood was heavy, Yuuhi seemed upset, and Hiroto was desperate to fix things between the two of them.

"Ever since yesterday, you haven't said a word to me. After I dropped you off at the MEC building, you just walked to your car without a word. Today, I tried to make conversations with you when I took you to the places where you needed to be, but you didn't answer back. Ever since we went to the shrine festival to see the fireworks, you've been colder to me! Why are you doing this? Why are—"

"We're professionals, Kazama-san! I already told you that!"

"But that doesn't mean you can't be nice to me!"

"Any relationship above manager and idol between the two of us can raise many rumors and assumptions! I can't risk my or your career!"

Hiroto got quiet because Yuuhi was more than right. Hiroto, even though he was just a manager now, was still popular to the paparazzi. After all, he was once a member of the most popular boy band, SHIPS. He already knew that he couldn't live in peace after Kirari's passing if he was to remain in the entertainment business. He didn't want to, but he needed to return to the world of entertainment because Yuuhi needed him, and he was well-aware of that.

"So…you're saying that…we can't even be…friends?" Hiroto asked after a moment of silence.

"You know what? Fine! Let's be friends, Kazama-san," Yuuhi smiled, even though anger was clearly audible in her voice.

"Now, will you please unlock the doors and let me out? I want to go home and rest for tomorrow's movie conference, Hiroto-san," she cheerfully asked, emphasizing his first name by raising her voice.

Hiroto gulped, scared of how friendly she sounded. He unlocked the door just like how she asked. After she got out, Yuuhi slammed the door of the car before she smiled at Hiroto again. She turned around and walked to her apartment building without saying another word to her manager again.

The angered Hiroto drove away and headed to his own home. When he arrived at his condo, he quickly took off his shirt and threw it on the couch as he headed to his bathroom. He took a warm shower to refresh himself before going to bed and to try and wash away the anger he was feeling. Hiroto just let the warm water trickle down his body, from his head, down to his broad shoulders, strong chest, and toned abs and legs. After half an hour, he finally got out and changed into his pajamas. Hiroto stayed shirtless to cool his body off as he plopped down on his bed.

"The only reason why I'm doing this is because Yuuhi needs me," Hiroto said, looking up the ceiling.

Only the street lights from outside lit his room. He kept his ceiling lights and night lamp off, knowing that he was going to fall asleep soon. The moon was also out, but the summer clouds covered up most of it, hiding its rays.

"Who am I kidding?" he thought with a painful smile on his face as he turned to his side to look at Kirari's framed pictured on his nightstand.

"She needed a manager, not me."

With Kirari's face being the last thing he saw, Hiroto fell asleep without his knowing.

* * *

"Damn it, I'm late!" Hiroto exclaimed as he drove away from his parking lot in a fast speed.

His hair was still messy and he still hasn't eaten breakfast. He had his pants on, but his shirt was still unbuttoned and his shoes were still untied. As he drove to the MEC building, Hiroto kept glancing on the digital clock on the radio, which said 10:36. For the first time in his managing career, Hiroto was late. To make it worse, he was two hours late.

Hiroto fixed himself in the elevator, brushing his hair and properly buttoning his shirt. He also stopped by the lounge, hoping to grab a toast as a quick breakfast. When he arrived there, he rushed to the counter to prepare his toast, not even noticing who were in the room.

"Here you go," a girl said, passing Hiroto the loaf of bread as he busily grabbed the ingredients he wanted for his quick breakfast.

"Thank y—ah! Fubuki!" Hiroto exclaimed to find the lavender-haired beauty in front of him.

"Jeez, you're a mess! Why are you in such a hurry anyways?" Fubuki jokingly said, leaning on the counter.

"I woke up late and had no time. Yuuhi has a lot of things to do today," Hiroto replied as he continued preparing his food in a rush.

"Oh, now that you mentioned it, I ran into Yuuhi-san this morning and she said she stopped by your condo to pick you up because you were late, but you never opened the door. So, she said she was just going to take herself to the jobs she needed to do today," Fubuki recalled her encounter with Yuuhi.

Hiroto was a little taken aback, stopping to rethink about what Fubuki just told him. He was surprised that Yuuhi stopped by at his house to check on him, which was something she's never done before. He was happy, yes, but feelings of disbelief coalesced with it.

"She…came…to check up on me?" Hiroto reassured with a small smile on his blushing face.

"Did something happen between you two?" Fubuki asked with her right eyebrow up in curiosity.

Hiroto remembered what happened to them last night, but he never really thought it would work. He wanted to tell Fubuki, but when the toaster flung his bread out with a ding, Hiroto was reminded that he was already late and that he shouldn't even be making breakfast in the lounge.

"Oh, sorry! I need to go. I know where Yuuhi is, so I'll just pick her up from there. Thanks, Fubuki!" Hiroto waved as he rushed out of the lounge while juggling the hot toast in his hand.

Fubuki sat back down on the couch, crossed her arms and legs, and leaned her back to relax. Fubuki knew how Hiroto felt because she was feeling it, too. She was happy that Yuuhi and Hiroto were finally getting along, but she was scared, too. Fubuki knew why she should be scared, but she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"I've already hurt him enough, Yuuhi," Fubuki thought as if Yuuhi could hear her thoughts as Fubuki remembered what she did to Hiroto and Kirari in the past.

"So please don't break him anymore than he already is."

* * *

"What happened to you, Hiroto-san?" Yuuhi asked in a tone of concern.

"Oh, I just slept in, that's all," Hiroto awkwardly laughed.

Yuuhi just finished a radio show and Hiroto had arrived just in time to pick her up. Yuuhi informed Hiroto that she took a taxi to the radio station building, so he needn't worry about her car. Like any gentleman would do, Hiroto opened the car door for Yuuhi as she carefully sat in the passenger seat. Hiroto took Yuuhi to her jobs with the atmosphere different between the two of them.

For the first time, Yuuhi was actually tossing the conversation back to Hiroto, like they've been friends for a very long time. They were also laughing and joking around, something Hiroto had always wanted. He felt happy and Yuuhi seemed happy, too, but Hiroto wasn't sure of how she really felt. In fact, he really couldn't tell how Yuuhi was feeling, but Hiroto didn't want to overthink, so he just went with the flow.

The whole day went better than any other days, especially since Yuuhi and Hiroto's relationship was much better than before. Everything was too good to be true, that Hiroto thought he was still dreaming. He even asked Yuuhi to pinch him a couple of times, only to get hysterically laughed at. After a couple of times of being teased by Yuuhi, Hiroto accepted that he was in the real world, finally friends with her.

The time for the movie's cast and crew conference came quick and Yuuhi was excited and ready. Hiroto drove her to the Miyabi Hotel where the conference was going to be held. Takada Pinau's bodyguards led Yuuhi to the back of the platform, where she was to wait for her name to be announced by the director. Hiroto found Kumoi-san and Chairman Muranishi standing by the platform.

"Glad to see you here, Chairman, Kumoi-san," Hiroto greeted as he approached them.

The busy paparazzi took pictures of the crew that were already on the platform, waiting for Takada Pinau to start announcing the cast members that were waiting behind the white curtain background. The crew sat down on their seats while some of their assistants brought them water bottles to keep them hydrated during the conference. Due to Pinau's excitement and rush in announcing the cast and crew, the paparazzi had no time to get distracted by Hiroto's presence. Although, some of them were able to take pictures of him. As soon as Takada Pinau introduced his crew, he excitedly began his introduction of the main cast after the short summary of his movie.

"Jin Ikusaba will be played by the former SHIPS member, Seiji Hiwatari," Takada Pinau announced as Seiji waved at the paparazzi before taking his seat.

Hiroto was surprised to find out that Seiji was going to be in the movie. He was a little happy, though, that Seiji would be there to help Yuuhi out if Hiroto couldn't be there for her.

"Now, for our lead actress, who will be playing the role of Ayuna Nishizaki, please welcome…Yuuhi Tsubasa," the director ecstatically announced.

Yuuhi elegantly walked out of the curtain and walked to the middle of the platform. She kept a soft, photogenic smile on her face, giving the photographers a chance to take a good picture of her. After taking a bow, she took her seat in the middle of the long table because of her character's importance in the movie.

Many paparazzi and reporters were shocked to find out that Yuuhi was going to be the lead actress of Pinau's movie. The whole entertainment world already knew that Pinau was going to be one of the directors for the movie festival. Therefore, celebrity shows and news programs began making guesses on who his lead actress was going to be. Most of them thought that it was going to be Fubuki, who was the recent top idol of their country. Some thought it was going to be Akane Minami, Higashiyama Entertainment Company's best idol since Fubuki transferred to MEC. Even the polls they posted on their online websites showed Fubuki and Akane as their top contenders for Pinau's leading actress, but Yuuhi wasn't even included as one of the choices. It wasn't that they thought Yuuhi had no acting abilities, but most of the people thought that it would be hard for her to be an actress, especially with her 'fallen angel' persona.

"Last but not least, playing the role of Ayuna Nishizaki's fling, Makoto Hibi, let's all give a big round of applause for Higashiyama Entertainment Company's Cloudy," Pinau revealed.

After many years, Hiroto was shocked, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging, to see the man walking out from behind the white curtain. He had the same body structure as Hiroto, both of them tall and toned. His hair was a shade of violet blue, and his eyes were teal blue.

Cloudy walked to his seat beside Yuuhi, who stood up to greet her new partner. Out of nowhere, the two hugged with smiles on their faces after greeting each other, shocking the paparazzi and of course, Hiroto. The audience clapped to see the two's getting along while the photographers took pictures of Yuuhi and Cloudy.

Hiroto felt infuriated to see Yuuhi and Cloudy getting too close to each other, that without his knowing, he was slowly walking towards the platform in anger.

"Get away," Hiroto thought as he took a step on the small series of stairs to the platform.

"Get away from—"

"Stop," Chairman Muranishi quietly said to Hiroto as he grabbed Hiroto's furious clenched fist.

The Chairman looked directly into Hiroto's eyes, waking him up from his dozing off. Hiroto didn't realize that he was getting ready to walk up the platform to unleash his wrath after seeing Yuuhi and Cloudy. Fortunately, Chairman Muranishi was there to stop him with the words Hiroto needed to hear.

"She's not Kirari-chan."

* * *

**Author's note:**

To those who don't know, Cloudy is not my character. I didn't make him up because he's an original character from the Kirarin Revolution manga. He was also in the anime, but he didn't appear until the later seasons. If you want to see how he looks like, go ahead and search. (: If you remember who he was, you're AMAZING! :D Well, who thinks it's going to get more interesting with him in the story? Let's all see how it's going to go. Keep supporting and tune in for the next chapter! (: Don't forget to review. -Mayumi Selnia :3


	26. Chapter 26: Feelings and Mistakes

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 26: Strange Feelings and Repeated Mistakes

"I'm sorry, Chairman," Hiroto regretfully replied as he walked back to where they were standing.

The Chairman turned his attention back to the platform to listen to the questions being answered. Hiroto, on the other hand, kept his head down to hide his face as he thought about what he just did.

"What am I doing?" he thought, looking at the sweat that dropped on his shoe from his forehead out of nervousness.

"Why do I feel this way?"

Hiroto didn't pay attention to the conference because he felt ashamed of what he was thinking and what he wanted to do. His fists were still clenched, but the reason was completely different from earlier. This time, his fists were clenched out of anger for himself. He kept thinking with a frown on his face, hoping to get an answer.

"Tsubasa-san, what is your relationship with Cloudy-san?" a reporter asked.

Suddenly, Hiroto looked up with horror hinted in his eyes. In his head, he didn't want to hear the answer, but his heart was looking forward to Yuuhi's reply.

"This is actually my first time meeting Cloudy-san in person, but I've admired him for a very long time now," Yuuhi revealed as the camera flashes made her eyes twinkle.

Hiroto quietly gasped, his eyes wide in shock and his eyebrows frowning.

"What about you, Cloudy-san? What is your opinion on working with Tsubasa-san?" another reporter asked.

"To be honest, I'm really happy that I got picked to play Makoto's role because I'll get to work together with Tsubasa-san, which is something I've always wanted to do ever since she caught my eyes. I'm really excited to see the outcome of the movie and what it will do to our newly-formed friendship," Cloudy answered, glancing at Yuuhi and the audience for a couple times.

The audience clapped for Yuuhi and Cloudy's excellent answers. Everyone was glad that all the cast members got along well with each other, especially Yuuhi and Cloudy, of course. However, one person in the crowded conference hall was upset of how things were going between the two idols. Hiroto, who couldn't contain his anger any longer, quietly walked out of the conference hall with his head down. His bangs covered his face, so the paparazzi couldn't tell who he was.

"What am I doing?" Hiroto angrily asked himself as he headed to his car.

After a few more hours, the conference finally ended, and the whole cast and crew bid each other goodbyes. Of course, Cloudy and Yuuhi also exchanged cellphone numbers to keep in contact with each other.

"Filming starts in two days, everyone! We'll all see you there," Takada Pinau reminded before everyone else dispersed.

"You did great today, Yuuhi-san. I'll be there to help you out if you need anything, okay?" Seiji greeted as they both got off the platform.

"I didn't know you were going to be in this movie, Seiji-kun. I'm looking forward to working with you," Yuuhi smiled as she bowed to her mentor.

"Oh, Yuuhi-chan. If you're looking for Hiroto-kun, he's already in the car, waiting for you," Chairman Muranishi said before he escorted Kumoi-san and Seiji to his car.

Yuuhi bowed to him as a simple sign of her thanks for his help. As soon as Chairman Muranishi turned around and left with Kumoi-san and Seiji, Yuuhi also made her way to where Hiroto parked his car. When she arrived, she found Hiroto's head, resting on the steering wheel. Yuuhi got in the car and closed the door immediately, putting her seatbelt on right after.

Without saying anything, Hiroto started driving to take Yuuhi back to her apartment. Yuuhi noticed Hiroto's strangeness, but she didn't really care. Her eyes, which were looking out the car window, were still the same cold eyes she had always had. When Yuuhi noticed Hiroto's tightening his grip on the steering wheel as he pulled over in front of the empty parking lot in front of her apartment, she rolled her eyes and turned to Hiroto. She closed her eyes before she started speaking, and as soon as she opened them again, a concerned look masked over her cold demeanor.

"A-are you alright, Hiroto-san? Do you feel sick? W-what's wrong?" Yuuhi asked, hesitating to comfortingly place her hand on Hiroto's shoulder, which was a part of her act.

When she finally decided to place her hand on his shoulder, Hiroto loosened his grip on the steering wheel.

"What was that all about?" Hiroto asked, his voice soft and deep.

"W-what?" Yuuhi requested to repeat his question even though she heard it the first time.

"I know you heard me."

"Huh?"

"What the hell was that all about?!" Hiroto roared, grabbing Yuuhi's hand all of a sudden.

He held onto her hand tightly, actually surprising her.

"This is so irritating," Yuuhi thought before beginning her act once again.

"H-Hiroto-san, y-you're hurting me," she whined.

"What the hell was that all about, huh?! You've always admired Cloudy?! Since when?! Huh?!" Hiroto continued thundering over Yuuhi, still tightly holding her wrist with a furious look on his face

"I've always admired him, Hiroto-san! So can you please—"

"What exactly is he to you?! Have you been close to him for a really long time?! Is that it, huh?! What is your relat—"

"We're just friends, Hiroto-san!" Yuuhi cried from the top of her lungs.

Hiroto came to his senses as he silently gasped, taken aback of what he was doing. He still held onto Yuuhi's wrist, but he loosened his grip a bit.

"I told you, we're just friends! Why are you so concerned about Cloudy-san and my relationship?" she cried, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"So can you please let go of me?" Yuuhi requested, still crying.

Hiroto let go of Yuuhi's hand with a shocked expression left on his face. Yuuhi quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her purse from the glove compartment. Before she got out, Yuuhi paused as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Don't worry, Hiroto-san. Cloudy-san is just a friend," Yuuhi said, her bangs covering her icy eyes.

"Just like you're my friend."

Yuuhi got off the car and walked to her apartment without turning around or saying anything anymore. Hiroto was left speechless, still a dazed. He felt something painful in his heart, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Hoping to find the answer, he placed his fist on his chest to feel his rapid heartbeat. Disappointed of what he had done, Hiroto tilted his head down to reflect on what happened just then.

"Yeah, that's right," Hiroto muttered with an aching smile on his face.

"I'm just a friend."

* * *

Yuuhi got in her bathtub to take a relaxing bath after a long day before bed. She closed her eyes and breathed in the steam that rose from the warm water she was soaked in. After a couple of minutes, Yuuhi started scooping the water with her right hand and pouring them on her left arm while rubbing her soft and smooth skin. When she looked at her wrist, she found red marks from Hiroto's grip earlier. Gently stroking the mark with her right index finger, she sinisterly smiled and let out a short and soft chuckle after remembering what happened in the car.

"I'm such a good actress, aren't I?" Yuuhi said with a malevolent smirk.

* * *

The day of the filming began and the cast and crew drove to a city that wasn't too busy for the setting of their movie. Yuuhi kindly talked to Hiroto and told him that she had forgotten the things that happened so that they could remain friends. Deceived of Yuuhi's 'friendly' act, Hiroto also decided to forget everything and returned to their normal relationship.

Since they were going to stay in the film setting for at least a month, Takada Pinau rented a whole hotel for the cast and crew. To give the main characters some time to tour around the area, Pinau filmed sceneries on the first day. The next few days, however, started becoming more hectic for all of them, especially to Yuuhi and Cloudy. It didn't take a long time before Yuuhi and Cloudy bonded more, causing the cast and crew to start guessing how their relationship was going.

"Tsubasa-san and Cloudy-san are a good couple, aren't they?" a female extra gossiped as she sat down with her lunch at the hotel's bar.

"What? They're already a couple?" the other extra exclaimed.

"No, but they will be soon. I mean, come on. Who wouldn't fall for the person they have to romantically act with? I, though, would definitely fall for Cloudy-san any day," the first extra daydreamed.

"What are you talking about? You've already fallen for Cloudy-san."

The two extras laughed hysterically at their own conversation. Hiroto, who heard everything they said, tried to remain calm as he drank his tea.

"That can't be true," he thought.

"She said they're just friends, after all," he whispered to himself as he got up to leave and head to the set.

When he arrived at the set, Hiroto couldn't find Yuuhi anywhere. The staff informed him, however, that she was getting ready to film the parts of Ayuna and Makoto's junior high school days together. Cloudy was already done with his makeup, hair and wardrobe because Hiroto could tell that Cloudy was supposed to look different.

"Yuuhi-chan's done!" the makeup designer announced as Yuuhi got out of the tent they had set up.

When Hiroto turned around, his calm face quickly changed to a shocked one as soon as he laid his eyes on Yuuhi. He felt the same way he did when he first saw her walking out on the streets on the day he returned, and their first meeting in the Chairman's office.

Since Yuuhi's character, Ayuna, had to look different than how she would look like after her changing for Makoto, Yuuhi had to wear a wig to cover her short, auburn hair. Yuuhi didn't want to wear a wig for a long time, so Pinau allowed her to use her auburn hair for Ayuna's appearance change.

"Wow, Tsubasa-san looks just like _her," _some of the staff exclaimed as Yuuhi walked towards the set.

Yuuhi wore a wavy, mid-back length, black wig with fringes to cover her caramel-colored hair. She also wore a common sailor uniform that made her look younger and cuter.

"This brings me back to the old days when I was still in junior high school," Yuuhi laughed, adoring her delightful uniform and charming the crew, especially Cloudy and Hiroto.

"Even though they were all just a pain," she quietly muttered as she tilted her head down to hide her evil-looking eyes.

"How do I look?" Yuuhi asked Cloudy.

"You look gorg—"

"Kirari!" Hiroto called out, interrupting Cloudy.

Everyone fell silent when they heard Hiroto's shameful mistake. When Yuuhi heard Hiroto's calling her the wrong name, she tilted her head down to hide the anger that her face was clearly showing. The cast and crew that were present in the set noticed Yuuhi's change of mood, feeling sorry for her. Takada Pinau reminded all of the cast and crew, except for Yuuhi, Cloudy and Seiji, not to make a mistake of calling Yuuhi the wrong name. They were all doing great and had even forgotten the wrong name they could call Yuuhi until Hiroto's mistake. The cast and crew started whispering to each other, their feelings of irritation pointed towards Hiroto, who was still waiting for Yuuhi to answer him.

"Oh my goodness, why would he say that?"

"Wow, such a great manager he is."

"Why would he do that? To his own idol, to make it worse."

Hiroto realized that he had done something wrong when he heard his names in the whispers. Waking up from his delusion, Hiroto looked around in fear. Then, suddenly, he started running out of the set. Hiroto felt ashamed of yet another mistake.

"What am I doing? Why do I keep messing up?" he asked himself as he ran away.


	27. Chapter 27: Tears and Conscience

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 27: Tears and Conscience

Everyone fell silent as they watched Hiroto run away from the set. Immediately, they turned their attention to Yuuhi, who still kept her head down to hide her frustration from everyone. The crew didn't think she was going to be alright anytime soon, but out of nowhere, she looked back up and showed an awkward, yet gorgeous smile on her face.

"It's okay. I get that a lot from him," Yuuhi lied to hide her anger.

"Are you ready to film then, Yuuhi-chan?" Takada Pinau asked.

Determined and ready to forget what happened, Yuuhi nodded with a strong will. Before Yuuhi walked away to her starting position, Cloudy noticed a glimmering tear drop on Yuuhi's cheek.

"I see," he thought, curiosity for an answer in the corner of his head.

Filming began and Yuuhi quickly got into her character. Cloudy, who had been an idol and actor for a longer time, already got into his character without even his knowing. The crew got ready and everyone was concentrated to get the job done right away.

"Action!" Takada Pinau yelled.

The film started rolling and the whole scene was moving the way Pinau wanted it to go. The extras followed the directions they were given and so did Yuuhi and Cloudy. The scene they were filming was when Cloudy's character, Makoto, had to reveal something to Yuuhi's character, Ayuna.

The scene was set a few weeks before Makoto and Ayuna's graduation from junior high school. The previous scenes, where the younger Ayuna and Makoto promised to go to the same senior high school, were filmed with the younger versions of Yuuhi and Cloudy the other day. Since graduation was during the spring, Pinau had to find a sidewalk lined with pink cherry blossoms in the city where they were filming the whole movie. Lucky enough for them, there were still cherry blossoms that haven't turned green, which could be hard to find especially in the first week of June.

"Ayuna, I have to tell you something important," Cloudy seriously said while he and Yuuhi walked along the sidewalk.

"What is it, Makoto? Oh, my! Don't tell me that your parents have found your stash of porn magazines?" Yuuhi playfully joked as Ayuna.

"N-no! They already found them last year," Cloudy blushed in embarrassment.

Yuuhi started laughing, making Cloudy feel more embarrassed. Meanwhile, the staff and audience, especially Pinau, were very impressed at how natural the scene and their conversation flowed and looked.

"A-anyways, that's not what I wanted to tell you," Cloudy continued after Yuuhi stopped laughing.

"It's about our high school applications," he revealed, hesitant.

"Oh! Isn't the last day of submission today? Did you submit yours?" Yuuhi caringly asked, getting a nod from Cloudy as a reply.

"Wow! I'm so excited! Next year, we're going to be high school students! I think we'll look great in our new uniforms, don't you?" Yuuhi cheerfully said as she thought about how they'd look like in their high school uniforms.

"That's the thing…we won't have the same uniforms," Cloudy said, looking gloomier and gloomier.

"Of course, we won't! Don't tell me you want to wear the uniform for girls instead?" Ayuna joked once again.

Takada Pinau's heart started pumping faster after the line that Yuuhi just performed because the next part was something more serious.

"Stop with the jokes, Ayuna! I'm being serious here, okay?! What I'm trying to say is I'm not going to the same high school as you are!

Just like how Pinau wanted it, Yuuhi and Cloudy stopped walking under the biggest cherry blossom tree for the more dramatic scene that was coming. Yuuhi's facial expression was also greater than how Pinau and the crew expected it.

Yuuhi looked like a completely different person because of she had never shown the facial expression she had on for that scene in public before. Her eyes were wide in horror, not calm or cold. Her blue eyes were shimmering as if the stars were present to make them shine. Her lips were also partially apart as if she was in a daze, but she was actually shocked. To make the scene look even better, the wind started blowing, making Yuuhi's wig's tresses elegantly blow in front of her face.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Yuuhi quietly asked, clenching onto the brown school satchel she carried as the wind stop just in time for her to say her lines.

"I'm moving to the city right after graduation. I'm going to a high school there, instead," Cloudy turned away from Yuuhi, his facial appearance showing pain.

One of the cameras zoomed into Yuuhi's hand, which clenched onto her bag tighter, for an extra shot that Pinau might use. Another camera, on the other hand, zoomed into Yuuhi as she tilted her head down a bit to hide her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Cloudy said after a few moments of silence.

He continued walking without looking back until he was out of the cameras' visions. As the wind blew once again, Yuuhi tilted her head back up to say her next lines. Takada Pinau instructed her to keep her head down when saying the scene's final lines, but Yuuhi shocked the director when she looked back up. However, when Pinau watched Yuuhi act out the final parts of the scene, he was very impressed at what she had done.

Yuuhi used the wind to her advantage in making the scene look more dramatic. When she looked up, the wind blew cherry blossom petals away, causing them to rain on Yuuhi. The wind also caused her hair and bangs to sway sideways, revealing her crying, ocean-blue eyes.

"But you promised," Yuuhi softly said as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Cut!"

Takada Pinau got off his chair and approached Yuuhi with a pack of tissue.

"That was good improvisation, Yuuhi-chan. You really impressed me with your wits and cleverness in response to what was given to you," Pinau praised the way she took advantage of the natural, unexpected wind as he handed her a tissue.

"Thank you, Pinau-san," Yuuhi smiled while wiping her tears away.

The whole crew watched the shots as Yuuhi and Cloudy's makeup were being retouched. They were all amazed at how the shots were taken, but they were immersed into Yuuhi and Cloudy's acting. Some of the staff members even cried in seeing Yuuhi's tears. Pinau praised the cameraman who was able to take Yuuhi's dramatic part towards the end of the scene, especially with how enchanted it looked.

For the rest of the day, they filmed more extra scenes during Ayuna and Makoto's junior high school days. The scenes were going to be used for flashbacks and other scenes needed in the beginning.

"Great job today, everyone! You all rest up. We have a busy day tomorrow," Takada Pinau announced.

The crew cleaned up while the actors dressed out.

Hiroto also came back just in time to pick up Yuuhi and bring her back to the hotel when he saw the crew returning the equipment they used. When he got out of the car, he was surprised that nobody whispered or gave him a dirty look. In fact, he was actually consoled and given greetings by the people he passed by.

"Tsubasa-san told us that you do it all the time, Kazama-san. We understand that it's hard for you to forget about her. We're here for you if you need any help," one of the staff members said as he patted Hiroto on the shoulder.

Hiroto bowed to give him thanks and walked away to find Yuuhi. He felt a little grateful that Yuuhi saved him, but he felt horrible that she had to lie for him. During his time alone after he ran away from the set, Hiroto was able to clear his mind to come up with a resolution. He decided to quickly apologize to Yuuhi and remind himself never to do it again. It didn't take him a long time to find Yuuhi, who was getting out of the dressing room with her things. With a relieved smile on his face, Hiroto waved his hand to catch Yuuhi's attention.

"Yuu—"

"Let's go, Yuuhi-san," Cloudy interrupted, blocking off Hiroto's call.

"Oh, thank you, Cloudy-san. You're such a gentleman," Yuuhi replied as she gave Cloudy her extra things, who offered to carry it for her.

Hiroto watched the two as they walked to a blue sports car parked by the set. Cloudy opened the door for Yuuhi and closed it for her before he got in the driver's seat. After getting situated, the two drove off and left the set. Hiroto stood in the middle of the filming area, frozen, as the people around him carried equipment back to their vans and cleaned up the area.

"Kazama-san," a girl called out as she approached the dozing Hiroto.

"This is Yuuhi-san's script. She forgot it in the dressing room," the girl handed Hiroto a book.

"Oh! Thank you," Hiroto replied in surprise.

Upset that he didn't catch Yuuhi in time, Hiroto walked back with a downed appearance. He walked back to his car while his head was down in regret. Before he could reach his car, he overheard a few extras walking behind him as they talked about Yuuhi and Cloudy.

"Did you see Yuuhi-san and Cloudy-san?"

"Yeah, yeah! I did! Cloudy-san drove Yuuhi-san away in his car!"

"Those two are definitely going on a date!"

"Wow! I'm so happy for them! I think they'll become a couple as soon as this movie filming is over."

"If they're going on a date, then they're already couple, aren't they?"

"Oh! They're just so cute together!"

Hiroto was getting furious to hear their gossiping, so before he could rage and yell at the girls, he ran to his car and shut himself away from the world. Throwing Yuuhi's book down on the passenger seat, Hiroto rushed out of the filming area and made his way to town to find a bar he could go to. Because of the wind, Yuuhi's script book opened to a random page and stayed there after Hiroto rolled up the windows when he got irritated of the pages' turning sounds.

When he found a decent-looking bar where he could grab a drink, Hiroto parked his car and calmed himself down before going inside the bar. Turning to the passenger seat, the book caught Hiroto's attention when a few words and sentences were highlighted and noted.

"She's working hard, isn't she?" Hiroto asked himself as he found himself smiling to see Yuuhi's handwritten reminder notes on the book's margin.

Hiroto glanced at the bar's sign while he recalled the things that Yuuhi had been telling him.

* * *

"I treasure my career. That's all. I'm sorry, Kazama-san, if you think we aren't getting any closer…but we have to be and act professional."

"We're professionals, Kazama-san! I already told you that!"

"Don't worry, Hiroto-san. Cloudy-san is just a friend, just like you're my friend."

* * *

Hiroto sighed when his conscience got to him after remembering Yuuhi's words. Driving off and deciding not to go to the bar, Hiroto made his way back to the hotel and got rid of the anger he was feeling.

"If she's always working so hard, then I don't have any right to drink away just to get rid of my anger," Hiroto told himself.

"If she's working hard, then I have to work hard, too."

When he arrived back at the hotel, Hiroto took a bath and directly went to bed. In his mind, he was ready to start a better day when morning comes. His first mission, of course, was to apologize to Yuuhi.


	28. Chapter 28: The Words 'I Love You'

**Broken Fragments**

Chapter 28: The Words 'I Love You'

Hiroto got up early to find Yuuhi right away so that he could apologize and also give her the script she was going to need for filming. Unfortunately, he only found some of the extra actors when he walked around the hotel's lobby. Having no other choice, Hiroto took the elevator to the hotel's third floor to go to Yuuhi's room.

"Yuuhi," he called as he knocked on the door three times.

"They already left for filming, Kazama-san," an extra said as she passed by Hiroto to go to her room.

"Oh, okay. Do you know where they're at?" Hiroto asked.

"I heard they were filming more scenes from when Ayuna and Makoto were still in junior high school. They're probably at the area's school," the girl guessed.

Hiroto gave his thanks and made his way to his car. He drove away from the hotel without even grabbing breakfast. Hiroto began to worry when he found out that they've started filming because he knows that Yuuhi needed her script, which he had. Lucky for him, there weren't many cars around the time, so he was able to speed up a little. When he arrived at the filming set, Hiroto asked around for where Yuuhi was.

"They just finished filming in the classroom there, Kazama-san," one of the staff members informed.

Hiroto walked down the hall to the classroom that the staff pointed out to him. When he got there, Yuuhi and Cloudy were being praised for the great job they did for the filmed scenes. Hiroto thought that Cloudy was going to walk out with Yuuhi, but Cloudy was called by his manager just as Yuuhi finished talking to Pinau.

"Yuuhi," Hiroto called, approaching the idol.

"Did you have any troubles with filming just now? You forgot your script so I—"

"It's alright. I don't need it," she interrupted, taking a water bottle and drinking from exhaustion.

"She did wonderful, Kazama-san. We thought we wouldn't be able to film since she didn't have her script, but she said that she had memorized all her lines. It was true! She didn't forget a word or mess up a line!" one of the cameramen testified.

Hiroto was amazed at how talented Yuuhi was. Every day, the staff would always inform him about how great Yuuhi was, not only in acting, but also in working with other people. During those days, Hiroto would feel a little guilty of how he always disappoints and hurts Yuuhi because he wasn't careful. However, after putting more thought into it and resolving his insensitivity, Hiroto was determined to correct everything and apologize to Yuuhi for all the things he had done to her.

"Yuuhi," Hiroto called before she walked away from him.

"What?" she asked, not turning around.

"Are you free for lunch today? If you're not filming…I…I want to take you out to lunch," Hiroto shyly said.

Yuuhi didn't say anything and just paused. She looked down on her feet and quietly sighed, getting ready to put up an act once again.

"Sorry," she said, her eyes closed.

"I have a date with Cloudy-san this afternoon," she turned around to give Hiroto a fake, painful smile.

"Oh," Hiroto muttered with a tone of disappointment.

"I-it's okay. M-maybe next time," Hiroto awkwardly smiled.

He walked away from Yuuhi, admitting to himself that he was more than disappointed. He could feel pain in his heart, but he couldn't understand why. After all, Yuuhi was just his friend and that she was going on a date, possibly with her new boyfriend.

Yuuhi returned her cold demeanor while everyone was busy moving the equipment to the vehicles. They all prepared to move to the new destination to film the other scenes. Takada Pinau already left to the next filming set as soon as he finished chatting with Yuuhi and Cloudy.

"I'm so tired," Yuuhi thought as she sat down by the dressing room to wait for Cloudy.

Meanwhile, when Hiroto returned to his car, he still couldn't get rid of the pain he was feeling in his chest. He rested his head on the steering wheel to relax his mind. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think deeper into Yuuhi and Cloudy's relationship.

"Why am I hurting?" he thought.

When Hiroto turned his head to the side, he realized that he still had Yuuhi's script, which he carried with him and placed on the passenger's seat again. Out of boredom and curiosity, Hiroto opened the book to read the lines that Yuuhi received. Hiroto also noticed that the margins weren't only filled with notes on how she should act the scenes out, but also the dates of when they were going to be filmed. He checked out all the scenes and realized that they were actually ahead of the schedule. After turning more pages, Hiroto found a section that made him worry.

In the section he found, Yuuhi's character, Ayuna, was with Jin, Seiji's character. According to the scene, Ayuna was on a date with Jin, her recent boyfriend. They had been dating for two months, which was longer than any relationships she had after transferring to Makoto's high school in the city as Hayami. Since Ayuna and Jin had been dating for a while, Jin was deeply in love with Ayuna. For the first time in their relationship, Jin says 'I love you' to Ayuna.

What worried Hiroto, though, was how Yuuhi would have to say 'I love you' to Seiji. He was worried because that would be the first time Yuuhi would say 'I love you' to someone in the film. To others, it was nothing to worry about, but because Hiroto remembered how Kirari had a hard time acting the kissing scene with him in the movie they did, Hiroto feared that Yuuhi would have troubles saying the words 'I love you' to the person she has no feelings for.

Panicking, Hiroto got ready to drive out and ask Takada Pinau for the progress of their movie. Hiroto was hoping that he would have time to mentor Yuuhi before they film the scene he was worried of.

As he put on his seatbelt and turned on the car, Hiroto saw Yuuhi and Cloudy walking out of the school building together. They were holding hands with their fingers interlocked with each other's. Yuuhi and Cloudy had gorgeous, charming smiles on their faces that clearly showed their happiness of being together. Hiroto, on the other hand, had eyes as wide as an owl's. His heart was beating fast and his chest felt tighter. He was hurting, not only because of what he was feeling, but also because of what he was seeing. Hiroto didn't want to accept that Yuuhi was with somebody, but with what she said about her 'date' with Cloudy and what he was looking at, Hiroto had to admit to himself that he couldn't give Yuuhi that happiness.

"I don't understand anything anymore!" Hiroto roared as he drove away.

* * *

"Yuuhi-san, how come we haven't seen your manager in a while?" the makeup artist asked as she brushed Yuuhi's auburn hair.

"He's busy preparing my schedule for when filming is done. After all, we only have a few days left, right?" Yuuhi charmingly replied.

It had been two weeks since they started filming and the movie was almost done. Takada Pinau thought that filming would take roughly two months, but thanks to Yuuhi and Cloudy's talented acting and great cooperation with the staff and fellow actors, they were going to be able to finish in three weeks. June was going to say goodbye in a few days, but summer was still as hot as ever.

During those times, Hiroto stayed away from the filming areas and just stayed in his room in the hotel. He had given up on wanting to help Yuuhi on her 'I love you' scene with Seiji after finding out that Yuuhi and Cloudy were officially a couple. However, Seiji visited him and forced him to watch their filming the last scenes left.

Seiji was busy with his singing career and since he had a minor role in the movie, he didn't have to stay with the whole cast and crew the whole time. After finally obtaining free time, Seiji drove to the filming location to get his scene done, which was reserved on the last few days of filming. Successfully, Seiji was able to bring out Hiroto with him to the filming set in town.

"Speaking of your manager, he finally came out," the makeup artist quietly said to Yuuhi when she noticed him walking with Seiji.

Yuuhi ignored her and kept her eyes closed, still waiting for her makeup artist to finish brushing her hair. The auburn-haired idol didn't have any problems with Hiroto's being gone during the whole time they filmed the movie because he was never there with her most of the time, anyways. It did annoy her, however, that after all those times, Hiroto would come out now when filming was almost done.

"Alright! We only have a few scenes left, everyone. All we have to film are the scenes of Yuuhi-chan and Seiji-kun, and the final scene with Ayuna's playing the piano for Makoto and his confessing to her afterwards," Takada Pinau announced.

Seiji's makeup artist quickly fixed his hair and hid his blemishes with face powder as everyone prepared to film their scene. When Yuuhi was done with her makeup, she walked to her designated position to wait for Seiji and Pinau's signal. Finally set up with everything, including the cameras, microphones, and extras, Pinau was ready to begin.

"And…action!" he shouted.

Seiji and Yuuhi walked together while holding hands along the sidewalk. The atmosphere between them looked lovely and natural, thanks to their wonderful talents in acting. He and Yuuhi sat on a bench when Seiji heard his cue to start his line.

"It's been two months since we started dating, huh, Ayuna," Seiji smiled, looking down on the pavement in shyness.

Yuuhi didn't say anything, part of her acting. She didn't blush or react to what Seiji said even though most girls would actually say something.

"Ayuna," Seiji called as he turned his head to face Yuuhi.

"I love you," he gently said with a kind smile on his face.

Hiroto actually paid attention as soon as he heard Seiji say the words 'I love you' to Yuuhi. This was the scene Hiroto dreaded. Hiroto feared Yuuhi would mess up, for the first time, because she'd have to say 'I love you' to Seiji, who she didn't have any feelings for. Hiroto's head was filled with regrets that he didn't help Yuuhi, who now hesitated to say the words 'I love you' while filming.

"I'm so stupid! I knew I should've helped her," Hiroto thought, clenching his fist as he quietly watched the two.

"I love you, too, Jin," Yuuhi softly smiled, turning to Seiji.

Quietly gasping, Hiroto was shocked to hear the special words come out of Yuuhi's mouth so easily. He couldn't believe that she didn't have a hard time saying it to Seiji, the person she didn't love.

"But Kirari…had a hard…" Hiroto thought.

"Cut!" Pinau roared.

Seiji and Yuuhi praised each other before they separated ways. Yuuhi returned to her makeup artist to get ready for the last scene they were going to film. Seiji walked towards Hiroto, glad that everything actually went smoothly.

"Hiroto, how was—"

"Sorry, Seiji. I'll be right back. I have to talk to Yuuhi," Hiroto interrupted as he ran away from him.

Seiji knew what Hiroto was thinking. In fact, he already knew how Hiroto was going to react with the scene they did when Seiji looked over the script many days before filming.

"She's not Kirari, Hiroto," Seiji worriedly mumbled.

Hiroto knocked on the door of the trailer caravan they used as their dressing room. Hiroto wanted to take advantage of Cloudy's not being there to talk to Yuuhi alone.

"Who is it?" the makeup artist inside asked.

"It's Yuuhi's manager. We need to talk," Hiroto replied from the outside of the caravan.

"I'm still putting makeup on her."

"You can do that later. I really need to talk to her."

The makeup artist looked at Yuuhi, who was actually just changing into the clothes she needed. After buttoning her uniform for the last scene, Yuuhi looked at her makeup artist and nodded at her. The makeup artist knew what Yuuhi's nod meant, so she dropped what she was doing and headed out the caravan.

"Yuuhi-chan, don't forget that the piano scene is going to be filmed in the school. The crew's almost done returning the equipment and your boyfriend's already waiting there," the makeup artist reminded before closing the door for them.

"Alright," Yuuhi replied as she sat down in front of the vanity table.

As soon as the door was shut and Hiroto could no longer hear the makeup artist's footsteps outside, he walked towards Yuuhi and stood behind her.

"What did you want to talk about, Hiroto-san?" Yuuhi asked, putting on lip balm.

"About the scene earlier," Hiroto nervously said.

"Did you have a hard time?" he continued, his courage gathered.

"With what?" Yuuhi asked as she got up to look for the blazer she needed in the closet.

"With…saying 'I love you'…to Seiji," Hiroto wavered.

Yuuhi stopped searching, the sound of the hangers sliding on the closet's rail ceasing. She didn't move or say anything, making Hiroto think she got mad.

"Why would I have a hard time saying 'I love you' to Seiji-kun?" Yuuhi asked, still not making a move.

"Seiji's not the person you have feelings for. Wouldn't it be hard to say 'I love you' when you have no feelings for him?" Hiroto explained.

Yuuhi paused, her head tilted down. She recalled the picture of her and a boy, which she found in her room when they visited her home in the country recently. She had a quick flashback of what happened back then, causing her to clench her fist. After a few moments of silence, Yuuhi grabbed the blazer she was looking for and put it on her.

"I just throw around the words 'I love you,' you know," Yuuhi said, untucking her hair from her blazer, which had grown longer during filming.

Hiroto was confused, shaken at what Yuuhi just said. Yuuhi knew that he wanted something to make it easier for him to understand, so she turned around and looked at him in the eyes. Her ocean-blue eyes met his ebony-brown ones, a glint of pain clearly shown in them.

"Because I've been hurt so much that those words mean nothing to me anymore."

Yuuhi walked away with those words given to Hiroto as her explanation. She left Hiroto in the caravan, shutting the door to leave him alone. Hiroto could feel her pain, but he couldn't understand it. He wanted to make her feel better, but he couldn't even make himself get over the confusing pain he was feeling.

"Are you really happy, Yuuhi?" Hiroto wondered.


End file.
